TMNT:Cherry Blossoms of Life
by Monalisarh
Summary: Raph is turned into a kid his dark childhood experience revealed he seeks confort in his family. As death surrounds him and the constent threat from the foot. His bothers care for him. How can he surive? Warning Contains Yaoi, Gayness or turtlecest.
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of Life **

_**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**_

**Chapter 1~ Take me back in time to my phychotic year**

Too bad Casey is missing all the fun tonight, kicking a foot square in the chest barely dodging another ninja's katanna. Karia's foot were a lot more challenging than old shredheads. I was tackled by four big ninja's, I felt a needle jab into my arm and release it's contents. I pushed off all the ninja's and ran to the top of a nearby roof. Running like a mad man until I lost them and went down the nearest manhole and raced home. When I reached the lair, I sneak into my room without making a sound and silently shut my door. I slide to my butt, as I began to get really dizzy, locking the door I laid down. I slowly drifted to sleep, curled up on the hard concrete floor, I dreamt of my adventure but they all seemed, unreal.

Opening my eyes I saw a pool of blood around me, what the hell happened? Sitting up my bandanna fell to my shoulders, I noticed all the furniture in my room was bigger. Or maybe I was smaller, my memmories floded back to me. Oh shit, I'm seven years old, that lunitic gave these injuries, my old scars must have reopened!

"Weo!" I shouted, damn I lost my pronounciation skills too. I stared at all my gear none of it fit and my sais looked so big now, damn it! I stood up and unlocked the door just as Leo ran into my room.

"Raph!" he shouted, looking around.

"Down here Weo," I said, he looked down and insantly picked me up in his arms. I didn't dare wipe away my tears with my bloody hands.

"Don! Mikey!" Leo yelled, "What happened to you Raph?" In not even a minute they were both stummbling into the room. Don snatched me from Leo's arms and raced me down to his lab. He set me on the counter and went to fetch his medical equipment.

"Leo, Mikey wash the blood off of him," Don said, grabbing his medical equipment.

"Yes," Leo replied, grabbing some clothes and began to gently began to wipe off the blood. When he finished wiping off the blood, he got out of the way as Don began to disinfect my wounds. I cringed in pain, bitting my lip, damn disinfectants hurt like hell.

"What did those foot do to me!" I shout.

"The foot did this to you!" Leo growled, nodded my head, wiping my tears on my arm. He pounded his hand on the counter behind him, he looked ready to kill someone.

"The foot didn't give me these injuries they only made me yougher, my old scars reopened, I'm seven years old again!" I shout, trying to keep Leo from running out to attack Karia.

"I though these wounds looked fimilar," Don said, as he bandaged me up. Leo looked at me his eyes wide, Mikey's eyes widened too.

"Raph..." Leo stuttered.

"I'm fine Leo, it's been forever since I was with that lunitic. I already got over the toture, so don't get all worried over that." I said, even if I really was terrified to see that man again.

"There done," Don said, as he finished wrapping up my wounds. Leo pulled me into he arms, he was pretty much hugging me.

"Leo..."

"It's okay to be scared Raph, no need to act tough," he shushed, I buried my face in his chest. How did he always know?

"My sons, what are you all doing in here?" Sensei asked, I peeked over Leo's shoulder to see him look up at me. "Raphael what has happened?"

"Sensei," I started, my eyes welling up in tears.

"Raph, was attacked by the foot last night and is now, well," Leo said turning around to show me to Sensei. I turned to look at Sensei, he looked at me his eyes gazing at me.

"My son, are alright, you as you did when you were seven." he said.

"I think thats how old I am, it feels like only yesterday I was with that lunitic."

"Micheal Angelo go make breakfest, Leonardo come with me," Splinter said.

"Okay, here," Leo said, handing me over to Don. Don held me close like I was an infant, I guess I could get used to this attention. Mikey had already dissapeared into the kitchen, I snuggled into Don's chest.

"What are we going to do with you?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"I don't know," I replied, "Do you think Karia did this so we would be weaker?"

"Maybe, would make sense you and Leo are the best fighters." Don said, holding me a little tighter.

"Oh..." I mummbled.

"Don't worry we'll protect you," Don shushed.

"But Don that's my job," I replied.

"It's now our job," he said.

"Guys! Shouldn't we call April and Casey!" Mikey yelled.

"No!" I shout back.

"Why not Raphie-boy!" Mikey called, Don carried me out of the lab and towards the kitchen.

"Casey will laugh and April will baby me," I whine.

"I'll tell them to behave, alright," Don said, walking over to the phone me still in his arms. He began to dial the phone, I snuggled into his neck, they would have to find out sometime. "Hey April, can you and Casey come over to the lair, yeah somethings happened, alright see you then." Hanging up the phone he looked down at me, nuzzling his neck, I rubbed my eyes. I was still kind of tired, guess my yough body wasn't used to my lack of sleep.

"Don't fall asleep before I finish the chocolate chip pancakes," Mikey said, as Don carried me back into the kitchen. He nuzzled my cheek, giggling I pushed him away.

"Stop it Mikey," I cried, he smiled and nuzled my cheek again before going back to the pancakes. "Don can you tie my mask so it fits on my head."

"Of course, I guess even your head shrunk," he laughed, untying my mask he pulled the cloth over my eyes matching up the eye holes to my eyes. Then he tied it in the back, tight, but not too tight.

"Leo! Sensei! Pancakes are almost done, get out here!" Mikey called, flipping the last giant pancake. I sat down in my chair, Don sat in his seat right beside mine, Leo entered the kitchen and sat beside Don and right across to me. Sensei came in right behind him, Poured himself a cup of tea as Mikey passed him his pancake.

"Thank you my son, I'm going to watch my stories," Sensei thanked, heading towards the livingroom.

"No problem Sensei, here Raphie," Mikey said, putting my pancake in front of me. In my smaller state the pancake looked the size of car window, which made me wonder how I had ever eaten this thing in my regular size.

"Thanks Mikey, man this looks so much bigger then it used to," I said, sitting on my knees so I could reach my pancake. "Don can you pass me the syrup."

"Sure," he said, handing me the bottle, I held up the heavy syrup bottle and began to pour, I struggled to keep grip on the bottle. This was never this heavy, Leo grabbed the bottle and poured the syrup on my pancakes for me and put it back on the table for me.

"Thanks Leo," I thanked, man this was embarressing. He smirked as he sat across from me, why did he have to be so smug about me needing his help. Now I wasn't even a match for him, god another bad side to being four feet tall.

"Eat up!" Mikey yelled, plopping into his seat. He began to pig out on his pancakes, giggling I cut my first bite with the side of my fork. Putting the bite into my mouth, I began to pig out with Mikey. Man I was hungry, maybe it was because I needed the energy to heal my wounds.

"Don't choke," Don said, rubbing my back. I looked up at him, smiling at me, he handed me a napkin. "Wipe your face, it's covered in chocolate and syrup."

"I am not a KID!" I shouted, Leo sighed stood up went behind me napkin in hand and began to wipe my face. "Get off of me!"

"Get used to it, listen to us, remember your half our size and a third our weight, we can make you do what we ask wether you like it or not." he said, I growled, it sucked that he was completely right.

"Knock it off Leo!" Don said, smacking Leo upside the head. Yeah, there was something going between those two...

"You just got bitched slapped Leo, BURN!" Mikey yelled, I began to eat more of my pankcake.

"Hello guy's what happened to my buddy?" Casey shouted from the elevator, I hide under the table. Don peeked under the table at me.

"Come on," he said, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let's go Raph," Leo chuckled, picking me up he held me under his arm, like a football player held a football. He began to walk towards the elevator, I let my body hang loosely and looked at the ground, scared to see Casey's face.

"Wow! What happened to him?" Casey exclaimed, I twitched.

"Set him down Leo let us see him, he can walk right?" April said, he set me down I looked up at April and Casey. April looked at me sadly, Casey looked at me dumbfounded.

"Wished you had gone with me now Casey?" I asked, he grinned.

"What did you do last night?" Casey chuckled, kneeling down in front of me.

"Fought some foot, got turned back into a seven year old, how about you?" I smirked.

"Watched a movie, your night sounds alot more exciting." he said.

"Your seven?" April said, pushing Casey out of the way to kneel in front of me, I nodded. "Did those foot give you those injuries?"

"No..." I mummbled.

"Then what happened?" she asked, I looked down at the ground.

"I got these when I was seven they kinda reopened," I replied, twisting my foot on the ground shyly, my gaze on the concrete floor under me.

"Leo, what did he do when he was seven to get these wounds?" April asked, looking up I watched her get to her feet.

"Can I tell them?" Leo said, nodding I watched as he pointed to the kitchen. "It's kind of a long story lets go sit at the table."

"Huh?" April and Casey said in sync. Walking into the kitchen I realized Mikey had put all of our plates into the sink, and sat at the table with Don, Don's coffee cup in front of him. April and Casey sat in the empty chairs I walked over to Don who sat me on his lap, Leo pulled the last chair in front of April and Casey and sat down.

"When we were six Raph decided he wanted to go topside by himself, dissapeared in the middle of the night." April turned to glare at me, Leo cleared his throat. "He was gone for a whole year when he came back he had all the wounds he has now. He spent.."

"So he was gone for a whole year! How are you still alive?" April exclaimed, intterupting Leo who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"If you listen I'll explain, Anyways he spent the whole year with a phychotic killer who..."

"A phycotic killer, how are you alive you poor thing!" April shouted, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Stop crying April, I'm fine," I said.

"Ahem, are you going to listen now," Leo asked, April nodded. "Who was know for killing only yough women. Raph finally escaped from the man, and we found him in the sewers the next morning, bleeding terribly, we took him home and bandaged. He was silent for months, until finally he told us what had happened, for a long time he was scared of even the slightest sound and was scared to death of humans. But he eventually grew out of those fears, as you have seen it is hard to tell he ever had that experience. Now you can talk."

"That event might explain your lack of trust and temper," April said, walking up to me she took me from Don's arms and gave me a hug. It reminded me of the countless women that bastard totured who all treated me like their own child, and protected me from that bastard till he would kill them. I blushed, why wasn't April letting go?

"Um, April?" I asked, she set me down on the floor, and knelt in front of me.

"You poor thing, such a terrible thing to happen to such a kind person." April coued.

"No wonder ya hated crime so much, shesh that's rough man."Casey said, patting my shoulder.

"It happen a long time ago, that bastard is long dead, it's fine." I replied, holding back my tears, damn memmories were so fresh, I could almost feel that bastard use a knife to cut into my skin. A tear fell down my cheek, damn memmories, why couldn't I forget.

"Oh Raphael," April cried, pulling me into a hug, she rubbed my back, she sobbed as I silent cried into her chest.

"Don't try to act tough, your only seven," Leo hushed, I snuggled deeper into Aprils chest.

"It's a kodak moment!" Mikey chimed, pulling away from April, I turned to look at Mikey. "Not like you can do anything... Ow!" Leo smacked him upside the head.

"Now look who got bitch slapped!" I cried, pointing at a very pissed Mikey.

"I'm bigger then you are," he threatened.

"When I grow up I'll be bigger then you," I smirked.

"That will take eight years for you to get back to your normal size and age, I'll be twenty-three by then." Mikey replied, he had a point.

"That means I get eight extra years to be a kid, you'll be an adult when I become a teenager." I chuckled, his jaw dropped, of course he didn't want to think of himself being an adult while I was still a teen.

"You lucky ass," Mikey growled, April smacked him upside the head.

"Stop cursing, he is only seven!" April yelled.

"If ya haven't notice April, I'm fiftween, I'm not a wittle kid," I replied, yeah a fifteen year old shorty, who can't pronounce for crap. Yeah, I was old enough to curse... Who am I kidding, I'd probably mispronounce curse words too.

"Like I'm going to believe you after that terrible pronouncing,"April said, I wish I had the mind of me when I was seven, so cursing and fighting weren't natural actions to me.

"Seems like you have your speech impediment back," Don said, patting my head.

"Seems so, damn it.."I growled, April glared at me, yeah I really wish cursing wasn't so natural.

"It's dangerous for him now isn't it, I mean Karia will use this to her advantage if she finds out. Or if she decides to pay you guys another house visit," April said, I almost forgot about Karia, her foot ninja did this to me. It was a trap all along, was she planning to attack again?

"Well her foot ninja did this to me, she must be planning something," I replied, April's eyes widened.

"Maybe we should take you all to the farmhouse just in case, it'll be safer then here," she suggested.

"April I'm sure she will never find this place, and on the odd chance she does find us, our security systems will help us be prepared. We learned from the last time, we will be fine here." Leo said, he was awfully confident, Don didn't look impressed. Okay, what was going on between those two, I've seen Leo sneak into Don's room late at night. Maybe there are, ewww! Another reason I wish I would think like a seven year old, that was disturbing. Don picked me up in his arms, yeah this was nice but with Casey and April here it was just emmbarrassing.

"Okay Leo that was a stupid.." Don started.

" I believe it would be best if we take Miss O'Niel up on her offer Leonardo," Splinter said. Sensei alway came in at the best times.

"Good, then you guys pack up," April cheered.

"Yeah it'll be fun Raphie, you can play outside at the farmhouse," Casey said, patting my head.

"If we play football I'm in," I snickered, cracking my knuckles.

"You won't be playing football, your wounds need to heal," Don said, poking me in the chest I groaned.

"What was that for?" I cried, holding my stomach.

"To prove my point, no football, no wrestling," Don lectured.

"You've got to be kidding me," I whined.

"Oh well little guy we can do something else for fun out there," Casey replied, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be back here and an hour, you guys get all packed and ready to head out to farm when we get back." April ordered, her and Casey leaving to their apartment.

"I better go pack my comic books and my DS," Mikey stated, heading towards the stairs to the second floor. Which was more like a loft, then another floor, and jumped into his room.

"I guess I'll go pack," I said, putting my hands behind my head. Pack what none of my stuff was my size, not even my sais.

"Raphael, I have a box of your old things would you like to bring that with you to the farmhouse?" Splinter asked, grabbing onto my arm.

"I guess, let me go get my sais first," I replied, trying to leave but he held me back.

"You will not need your sais, and they are far to big for you anyway, it's back to bokkens for you my son." Splinter said.

"But Sensei I already know how to use my sais, why can't I use them even if they are a little big, they are like extentions of my hands." I complained.

"Your mind may know your moves, but your body is not as well trained," Splinter answered.

"But..."

"No buts Raphael, you are far too small and untrained physically to use your sais," Splinter snapped.

"Yes Sensei," I apologized.

"Now lets go get your old things out, see what you will still use," Splinter said, I silently followed him, past the living room down the hall that leads to the dojo and turned into our storage room. This is were father keep all our old things or anything of significants. Like the TCRI canister that mutated us, our childhood bokkens, masks, and other things. Father pulled out a cardboard box that had my name written on it, opening it he signified for me to look inside. I walked over to the box and began to search it's contents.

"My old wooden train, cool," I said, pulling out my old train and setting it on the floor beside the box.

"I remember when you played with this all the time my son," Splinter chuckled.

"Uh! Hey, I found my old blanket!" I cheered, pulling out the soft red blanket wrapping it around my shoulders like a untied scarf.

"Yes, I would never throw that away, you used to love that blanket so much. I still don't understand why you told me to put away when you were ten," Splinter replied, stroking my cheek.

"I out grew the though of it, I felt I was too old to have it anymore so I got rid of it." I whispered, rubbing my cheek against the soft fabric.

"Why would that be, it was only a blanket?" Splnter questioned.

"I guess, it's just if I kept it, I would only continue to carry it everywhere and it was only a while after Leo told me to grow up. So I got rid of all my childish things, so that I would grow up," I answered. "In think this is all I need from this, I'm sure Casey will make me play with some of his old toys. Maybe he'll play catch with me or teach me to play baseball."

"Are you sure?" Splinter asked.

"Yes," I said, grabbing the train I headed back for the livingroom. Such an eventful day, it was only nine thirty and we were already heading somewhere. Although I guess nothing is every quiet around here.


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of Life**

_**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**_

**Ch.2~ Stop being so mature, grow up, will you decide**

I looked out the tinted window, I hoped we would get to the farmhouse soon. Nuzzling my soft fleece blanket I looked around the vehicle, Mikey had his big headphones on, most likely he was listening to anime music. He was staring out the widow with a blank stare, Leo sat beside him. He had a book in hand, he was gazing only at his book. Sighing I turned to look at Don who sat right beside me, in his lap he had his laptop out, he was typing up something. What it was, I wasn't quite sure.

"We are almost there guys," Casey called.

"Finally, I feel like I have been sitting forever," Mikey whined.

"We've only been sitting an hour Mikey," Don responded quick as a whip.

"We're in the turtle van Mikey, you could have gotten up anytime during the ride to stretch your legs," I finished.

"Don't get smart with me little guy," Mikey snapped, Leo whacked him upside the head.

"He is completely right Mikey," Leo said, "You could have gotten up ant any time during the ride."

"I could've but I wouldn't be balanced," Mikey replied.

"Your a ninja, learn to get some balance you klutz," Don teased.

"Is everyone against me," Mikey complained.

"Stop whining!" I shout.

"I'm not whining, I'm stating," Mikey huffed, yeah he was whining.

"We're here!" April called, turning back to us. "Stop arguing, Mikey's just lazy and a low ambition."

"Oh thanks April!" Mikey growled.

"You just got owned Mikey," Don chuckled.

"Let's go, lets go, let's go!" I cried, unbuckling my seat belt.

"Your sure excited," Don laughed, placing his hand on my head. closing his laptop he put it in his duffel bag by his feet. Unbuckling his seat belt he stood up, duffel bag in hand.

"Why wouldn't I be, we get to come up to the farmhouse uninjured and I guess I get out of training too so I get to play all day." I replied, mikey's jaw dropped. I guess me getting all the benifets of being a child is getting to him.

"Raphael, you'll still be training just not with your brothers." Splinter said, Mikey had a large grin forming on his face now. My jaw dropped, no matter the size I guess training was still going to happen.

"Master Splinter he's hurt don't you think he should get a break," April said.

"I had to train the first time, so I guess I should have know I would have to train. Don't worry April I'm a ninja, this is a piece of cake, my injuries aren't that... OW!" I yelled as April poked me in the chest.

"You were saying," April said.

"He may be injured he has a few days off from training then he must begin training, same as before." Splinter stated, he jumped out of the van. Mikey followed him, his bag on his back, Don jumped after him.

"Come on Raph" Leo said, picking me up and jumping out of the van both of our bags in hand.

"Hey I can walk on my own!" I shouted, pounding at his chest.

"Come on stop being so grown up," Leo said.

"If I remember you were the one who told me to grow up!" I snickered.

"I remember that, he upset Raphie so much he got rid of anything even somewhat childish. I began to spend his free time training, he didn't even talk to you for like two months." Mikey sneered, getting right in Leo's face.

"And that would explain why Raph wasn't very complient with you," April said, taking me from Leo and holding me in her own arms like an yough child.

"That was five years ago!" Leo cried.

"I don't know what else you told him to get him so upset, back then he was your follower. He did anything you told him to, he worshiped the very ground you walked on. why in the world did you do that to him? You made him cry and run off for like two hours and he had that cut on his face too. Then you didn't even run after him, you just stood in the doorway or the dojo and watched him run off!" Mikey questioned, invading Leo personal space.

"Will you get out of my face Mikey!" Leo shouted back.

"Shut up both of you!" I screamed.

"Raph..." Leo and Mikey started.

"God why are you guys so fucking stupid, Leo's right maybe I should act my age. But if he does that again, it'll be my problem, not yours Mikey!" I bellowed, Mikey head went down in shame. Leo eyes widened, I jumped out of Aprils arms.

Walking over to Leo I put my thumb in my mouth, and held my blanket to my chest nuzzling my face it it's softness. The entire time glaring at him, then I spun around and walked over to Don. Grabbing his thigh, I waited for him to pick me up. Taking me into his arms, I buried my face in his chest.

"Let's go inside shall we," Don chuckled weakly, Casey opened the door. Now this was akward, I'm surprised April didn't growl at me for swearing.

(Leo's POV)

I looked over, in between all the beds on the second floor where me and guys all slept there was Raph. He sat there his blanket around his neck, pushing his wooden train around the floor. Don went out for a nature hike with Mikey and Splinter, and April and Casey went into town. So it was just me and Raph, and we haven't said a single word to each other since the others left.

"Leo? Do you really want me to act like a baby or are you just gonna tell me to grow up after a few days or years?" he asked, I looked away from him.

"Just act your age, that is all I want, you have a second chance to be a kid, I want you to enjoy it." I muttered.

"Oh, okay... So what is going on between you and Don?" he asked, my jaw dropped as I blushed furiously. How did he know, hopefully he just thinks were bonding not... well... making love to each other.

"What would make you..."

"Are you and Don having sex?" he interupted, how in hell was he deducing this?

"How did you?" I gasped.

"So I was right, never would have guess ol' fearless leader was gay, but to each his own I guess." he said, shrugging he went back to his train.

"Do tell anyone ok," I stuttered.

"I won't, and I won't judge, just that kind of sex is not my thing," he answered.

"Are you implying you've had sex with a guy before," I questioned, getting a little freaked.

"I didn't tell you this did I?" he said. "Ever wondered why a rapist killer would keep a mutant turtle child?"

"Your kidding me right, he raped you!" I shouted, that bastard.

"Calm down Leo, yes he did but, it was a long time ago," he soothed.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I whispered, gazing at the floor.

"We were seven Leo, me and you drifted apart before I even realised that the term for what he did to me was rape. So kinda hard to tell someone something that you don't even know what it is." he replied, rolling the train around the floor.

We sat there for a while, the only sound was the sound of the wooden wheels on the train moving around the floor. Raph observed more then I ever though, and is honest, but still kind to other peoples emotions.

"I'm sorry Raph," I whispered.

"About what?" he asked.

"For letting that man take you, and for yelling at you and cutting your cheek. I'm so stupid sometimes," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it, I never told you this, but after I came back home. From that bastards place, and I was with you guys again. I saw you as almost a father figure, even more then I saw sensei as."

"Me! Why me?"

"You were my only big brother and you were the one who found me in the sewers. You took me home, and pretty much saved my life; you stayed by my side as I slept. To me you were my protector, you keep all the demons, human or non-human away. I loved you for it, so I saw you as someone who could save me. I guess I grew out of that though." he explained, I looked at him my eyes softening.

"You know Raph, I always wondered why of all people, you followed me around everywhere." I chuckled.

"Did you hate me for following you?"

"Me hate you, sure I was mad because I didn't understand why you would follow me and not even tell why your were upset. But I could never hate you Raph, nor can I hate Don or Mikey. I may be mad, but I always loved you."

"I'm surprised you haven't lectured me yet on the dangers of engaging the foot. If your only holding back the lecture because I'm a couple feet shorter, then you have mistaken me for Mikey." he teased.

"Do you want a lecture little guy?" I asked jokingly.

"Actually yes, just once more I can you treat me like I'm my original age. Just one more lecture, so that part of me seems more realistic." he pleaded.

"Ok," I said.

(Change POV to Don)

Mikey ran ahead of me, Splinter stayed behind to meditate. I hoped Leo and Raph were getting along fine. Or at least talked, sighing I rubbed my forehead. I am going to have to ask him about it tonight.

"Dude! I think Raphie's getting lectured," Mikey called, running back to me.

"What?" I replied, we both bean to dash back to the farm house.

I heard Leo's voice, the tone matched the tone he used when lecturing. So much for thinking those two could keep off each others case for more than ten minutes.

"Dude, maybe we should wait..." Mikey stuttered as we reached the door.

"You can but I'm gonna get those two to stop," I said, heading into the house I silently walked up the staircase.

Peering over the to the floor, I looked at Leo. He didn't look like he usually did when he lectured, he looked almost like he was about to burst out laughing. Turning to look at Raph, I saw Raph smiling.

"Okay, what the hell are you two doing?" I asked, climbing up the last part of the staircase so I stood on the second floor.

"Um... I can explain." Leo started, rubbing the ack of his head. He looked almost embarresed. That's when Raph just burst out laughing, he literally began to roll around on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Uh, Leo." I stuttered.

"You see.."

"I wanted him to lecture me one last time, aka I wanted Weo to treat like a big kid once more. I'm laughing because I never though I'd see you come in while he did this!" Raph called, and began to laugh harder holding his stomach.

"Dude's am I missing a party, hey look Raphie's ROFTLing" Mikey cried, and fell to the ground laughing next to Raph. And people wonder why I have headaches...


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of Life**

_**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**_

**Ch.3~ He's smarter then we give him credit for**

I sat on the roof, my bandana tails flowing with the wind. I heard the window open, turning to see who it was I saw Don. He hopped onto the roof, I walked to my side sitting down.

"I finally got Raph to go to sleep, Mikey crashed before he did," Don chuckled weakly.

"He knows," I muttered.

"He knows?" Don questioned, "D-Did you tell him?"

"No, he figured it out on his own." I stuttered, waving my hands in front of me.

"He figured it out, how?" he asked.

"He said he saw me going into your room at night, which kinda makes sense Raph has always been a nocturnal person. He probably saw me, heading home from the roofs or heading out to the roofs." I answered.

"And your suppossed to be ninja," Don stated.

"Yeah, that's what I though. He figured out everything, I told him nothing." I mummbled.

"How much does he know?" Don almost cried.

"He pretty asked me if me and you were sleeping together, looking at me he smirked. He said he never though I would do that."

"Okay, he is smarter then we give him credit for." Don shuttered.

"He told me he wouldn't tell a soul," I assured.

"That's good, but that does mean we're gonna tell father soon." Don sighed.

"It'll be okay," I shushed, pulling Don into my chest.

"If we don't Mikey might get a brain and figure it out too," he joked, he began to giggle. I loved it when he giggled.

"I love you, and don't worry, no brain would let itself be stuck in Mikey's head." I chuckled.

"Hehehe I guess your right," he laughed.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing his forehead gently.

"I love you too," he hushed back.

"Not tired!" Raph yelled, "Oh sorry! I'll just wake up Mikey."

"Wait, come here." Don coued, Raph sighed and climbed up walking over to us.

"What?" he said.

"When did you get so observant?" Don asked, Raph sighed like this was a bothersome question.

"Living with a phsyco for a year, you learn to be observant, and not act like you aren't." he replied. "Now sorry for bothering you two, I'll just bug Mikey or sensei."

"Come on, you can stay up here with us." Don said.

"Yeah of course," I added.

"Nay, I don't wanna be a bother." he answered, turning to head back inside.

"Come here," Don coued, pulling Raph down to sit on his lap.

"If you insist," he giggled, snuggling into Don's chest. I chuckled, if he was allowed to be up here with us, I guess he was gonna take advantage of it.

"Your so cute," Don giggled, patting Raph's head, who yawned in responce. His mind was used to staying up late but his body sure wasn't, he was going to crash soon.

"I'm not cute, and I'm not tired," he muttered, closing his eyes sleepily. "I am only resting my eyes..."

"Of course you are.." Don soothed, rubbing Raph's back to help him fall asleep.

"Mph not tired.." he mummbled, falling even closer to sleep.

"I know," Don hushed, finally I began to hear Raph softly snore.

"That was amazing Don, you and him together seems so right," I whispered, kissing his forehead.

"You like seeing me mothering him," Don purred, I chuckled.

"You do the part very well, and look great doing that part," I replied.

"Are you saying it turns you on," he coued.

"Maybe," I breathed, putting a hand on his thigh. Breathing on his neck, kissing him happily on the neck.

"Nyah!" Raph cried in his sleep. What the hell? How did he know I was...

"I guess he doesn't want us to get to close while he's sleeping." Don giggled.

"I guess, love you," I chuckled, kissing his forehead gently.

"I love you too, hopefully we can get some alone time in with him being so yough. He will probably use this to his advantage if he doesn't want us to you know.." Don said.

"I never though, oh dear god, hopefully he doesn't go nuts with this." I shuttered, if Raph was planning that, I would have no way to argue to it. Damn, either he is really smart or we are giving him too much credit. Either way I didn't want him to go over board with this, but I could get used to seeing Don be so motherly.

"Hehehe... Don't worry Leo, I think Mikey and Casey will tuker him out enough so he won't be too much of a hassel at night." Don assured, I laughed weakly, yeah I guess he was right.

"We better go to bed too," I said stretching, Don smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, hopefully I can detach Raph from my chest," Don joked, standing up, Raph snuggled into his chest, Don holding him gently in place.

"If you don't he'll be pancake by morning," I teased.

"Oh stop it," Don whined, slapping me lightly on the arm.

"But it's what I do," I joked, holding the do like I was singing it.

(Change POV to Raph)

I opened my eyes, yawning I began to stretch, man Don was turning into my mother or something. Yawning, I looked around the room, I could hear movement downstairs but outside I could hear the guys at training, I can't belive sensei actually let me sleep in. Don must have convinced him to let me sleep in, I guess I should be happy.

"Ow! Well geez sensei I'm not Leo, it's too nice of a day to be... Ow! I get it, I get it, shesh," Mikey whined, I let out a small chuckle, Mikey will never change.

"Your awake," April said, I turned to look at the stairs. April stood at the top step, a tray with food on it in her hands.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning, brought you some breakfest," she replied, she walked over to my bed, I sat up leaning my pillows against the back of the bed for confort. She set the tray on my lap, looking down I saw some fried eggs, toast and a glass of milk.

"Thanks April," I cheered.

"After you eat I got to check your bandages," she stated, as I began to eat my buttered toast.

"April who convinced sensei to let me sleep in," I asked.

"Oh Don did, he said you had trouble going to sleep last night," April answered.

"Oh okay," I said.

"You must be used to staying up so late, but you'll get used to it in time." April responded.

"Hey April, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course you can, ask me anything," she replied.

"Do you think Don is mothering me, or is it just me?" I asked, she smiled.

"I think so, he seems to be good at watching over you. Leo too, he seems to know what you want before you say anything." April chuckled.

"Me and Leo were really close when we were yougher," I replied.

"How did you too fall apart?" she asked.

"Well, after my inccident, I followed Leo around everywhere, we shared the same room. Woke up at the same time. One night he got fed up with me following him everywhere. Now I had been watching a movie with Don and Mikey, worried why Leo was still training I went to the dojo. He was practicing his kattana kata's he looked so different to me. When I asked him what was wrong, he told me to mess off. Worried I asked again, this time he swung around accidentally cutting my cheek with his kattana, he yelled at me to grow up and leave him alone. I was so scared, I ran out of the lair crying. When I came home, I took all my childish things packed them away and began muscle training. In an effort to meet Leo's expectations all I gained was my temper and disobedience to Leo...That's it." I explained.

"So you two drifted apart because of how close you were, that so sad. Why did you follow him around so much?" April replied.

"Oh, well Leo was my only older sibling, after I came home I really respected him. He had been the one to find me and take me home, he spent almost all day when I was healing with me. He was the one person I though who could protect me from my memmories and from my toturer. Even after I healed and as the years went on, I wanted to stay by Leo, where I knew I was safe." I answered, her eyes light up.

"That is so cute, yet so sad.." April coued.

"So what's Casey up to? If he's not busy me and him can play outside." I asked.

"He's been waiting for you to wake up since he woke up," April laughed.

"Of course he has.." I said, finishing my last bite of toast I moved on to my eggs. Fork in hand I began to inhale my eggs, I must look like Mikey eating pizza.

"So Raph, I know it may not be my buisness, but is there smething going on between Leo and Don?" she asked, I guessed she would figure it out too. But I told Leo I wouldn't tell anyone.

"No, I guess they both find me easier to deaw with now that I'm a wittle kid," I said, damn pronuciaton.

"Well I guess you won't be out all hours of the night hunting for punks, nor getting mad and destroying things around the lair or trashing your bike or breaking major rules, so I guess you'll be a little less trouble." April listed, what was she getting at. I know I was an ass, she didn't need to point it out to me.

"If your trying to tell me I was an ass, I already know that," I said.

"No, I'm saying it sad that you got that way because you and Leo were a little too close. If Leo never did tell you to grow up, you probably would have been a more tempered person. I'm saying because of your sad childhood you became that way, but now you have a second chance. Will you go back to being that person or will you try to be a better person." April explained.

"Hey is he awake yet? Oh! Good morning Raphie!" Casey screamed, jumping up onto the edge of my bed.

"Hey Casey, what's up?" I replied, kicking Casey off the bed.

"Nothing little buddy, now you ready to play or what?" Casey asked, standing up fist raised high.

"Yes," I said handing April my tray and standing up on the bed.

"Let's go!" he shouted tossing me onto his shoulder he raced down the stair and out the door.

"Casey put me down!" I screamed, as soon as we got out the door I heard Mikey start laughing.

"Ah! Good morning Raphael, did you sleep well?" Sensei asked as Casey set me down. Galring at Casey I turned to Sensei and bowed.

"Good morning Sensei and yes I slept well," I replied, Don let out a small giggle.

"Once you fell asleep," Don chuckled, I sighed it was true but just wierd to hear.

"That is good my son, soon you'll get used to your new bedtime routine." Sensie assured, patting my head gently. "Pratice is over."

"Finally!" Mikey yelled, flopping to the ground rolling in the grass happily.

"Come on Raph I better change your bandages," Don said, picking me up.

"I knew I forgot something," April said.

"Nah, it's okay Ape, I'll bandage him up right now," Don replied, carring me into the house and up the stairs. Sitting me on my bed, he went over to his bed and pulled his medical bag out from under his bed and set in beside me.

"Alright, now this may sting," Don warned.

"I've been through this a thousand times, I KNOW it'll sting." I replied.

"So... What do you think?" he said, undoing my bandages.

"Of what?" I asked.

"You know what?" he said, he must me of him and Leo.

"To each his own." I said, "I'm not gonna judge you two, as long as your happy that is all that matters."

"If only more people in the world were like you," Don sighed, I cringed as he began to disinfect my wounds.

"If they were, then every piece of tech in NYC would be bashed in with a sai at one point." I chuckled.

"Your not as violent as you think you are, you've always been a big softie underneath. I saw that last night, you sure are a snuggily little turtle." Don coued, he began to wrap my wounds back up. When he was finished he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh yuck. Come on Don," I whined, whipping my forehead. Don chuckled and picked me up again. "And will you stop mothering me."

"Not in this lifetime," he snickered, I groaned. I guess I was going to have to get used to Don mothering me, and Leo seemed to get some kick out of seeing Don mother me. This better not be some way of foreplay.

"Don, can I play with Casey, or does mommy-Don have other plans?" I teased.

"Just try not to re-open your wounds," he replied, setting me down on the porch I ran over to Casey. Maybe a few games would help me sleep better tonight.

(Leo's POV)

I watched as Don set Raphael down, walking over to him, I leaned on his shoulder. He turned to me and smiled, I smiled back. Don sure had a beautiful smile, with his gorgeous eyes like two pools of coffee drawing my eyes in.

"Wanna go for a walk in the woods Leo?" Don asked, I grinned.

"Sure," I replied, grabbing his hand I began lead him out to the woods. Maybe out in the woods we could get some privacy.

"Slow down Leo," Don giggled, man I loved his giggles.

Soon we were deep in the woods, far away from the farmhouse, me and Don slowed down. Pulling our hands up I drew us closer, setting our hands I let go of his hands. I put my hands on his hips, and gave Don a very passionate kiss. He put his arms around my neck, pushing us gently to the ground I kissed Don deeply. I pulled away and gently began to kiss Don's neck.

"Ah! Leo!" Don moaned, "God Leo, we shouldn't do it out here."

"Why not?" I soothed.

"Well one Sensei is here and awake he might hear us. Two Raph and Casey may come and play in the... Ah! woods. Three.. AH! were in the woods, so stop..p..p it..t..t AH!" Don churred, smirking I reached my hand down and pinched Don's tail. Moaning even more Don began to give in a little more allowing his body to relax a little.

"Oh Don, you know just as well you want this too," I purred. Nipping Don's neck I got a few satisfied churrs from and very intoxicated Don. His body was very submissive now, allowing me full access to his entire body. God I was so horny.

_Authours note: Cliffhanger I know but for plot reasons it was best to cut off with Don and Leo starting to have sex in the woods. I know most people are thinking but why couldn't you just finish the sex scence well I can't, and you'll see whyin the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of Life**

_**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**_

**Ch.4~ The jokster see's porn...? or not **

I walked through the woods, I was so bored if I find Leo and Don maybe they can hang out with me. Sighing I pulled out one of my chucks and began to spin it as I walked.

"Leo!" Don cried. What the hell? Did Don get lost because he began to look at the nature around him. I began to run, if I caught up with him we could search for Leo together.

"Shhh.. Don do you want everyone to hear us." Leo almost purred, okay what were they doing?

Peering over the bushes I saw Leo naked on Don who was also naked. Oh no! AH! They were having SEX! I looked away, uhhh.. What the hell? Slowly and quietly I snuck away, I have to tell Raphie. Who cares if he is like seven, he needs to know this.

Running through the woods, I pushed branches and leaves out of my way. I need to get back to the farm, and tell Raph. But I can't tell anyone but him. Entering the yard I looked at Raph, he was playing catch with Casey. I was going to have to lie a little to get him alone.

"Hey Raphie, ya have to come see this thing I found in the woods!" I shouted, Raph turned around his eyes looking at me curiously.

"Okay Mikey, be back soon Casey," Raph replied, he tossed the ball back to Casey and raced over to me. Picking him up I put him on my shoulder and ran back into the woods. "Slow down Mikey!"

Stopping happy with the distance we were from the farm I set Raph down, he looked at me in concern. He began to scan the area from the suppoused thing I brough him out here for.

"Raph, you'll never belive what I saw in the woods," I hissed, grabbing his shoulder I croutched in front of him so we were eye level.

"After what happened to me yesterday night, I'll belive anything." he replied.

"Oh really, well I saw Don and Leo doing it in the woods," I almost screamed shaking him slightly. He didn't look to surprised but he did look a bit angry.

"I already knew that Mikey figured it out yesterday when me and Leo were alone at the farm. I'm kick those perverts asses, I knew Leo got some kick out of Don mothering me!" Raph growled clentching his fist.

"You knew!" I cried, "How come nobody tells me anything?"

"Because you'll blab this, now don't tell father, it's their job to tell him, and two tell April or Casey I'll skin you." he threatened.

"My lips are totally sealed dude, now what about Don mothering you making Leo turned on?" I rambled.

"Oh, well since we came to the farm Don has been mothering me." he replied.

"Hehe I guess he has little dude, so how long do you think they've been together?" I asked.

"Mikey? If you wanna ask them later, cuz honestly I could care less. Now tonight you gonna have to tell them you saw them," he answeredglaring at me.

"I know, god this gonna be so embarressing, for me and them, especially Don... Can't you tell them that I saw them," I pleaded.

"No, you tell them or keep your trap shut till they spill it to everyone." he said sternly, even being half my size he still looked stronger.

"Yes Raph," I stuttered. Hopefully tonight isn't too akward...

(Change to Don's POV)

I looked at Mikey he sat on the roof across from me, Leo and Raph. From my lap Raph glared at Mikey, Raph said Mikey was going to tell us something. He seemed pretty nervous, stumbled at starting about seven times now, so much that he was blushing from embarresment and sweating from nervousness.

"Come on Mikey just tell us we won't judge" I soothed, he flinched.

"Fine... I saw... I SAW YOU TWO DOING IT IN THE WOODS!" He screamed, blushing he turned away. My jaw dropped, now Mikey and Raph knew, blushing like a tomato I turned to Leo. His jaw was so low I though it must be broken, his face flushed he turned to me. I smacked him, so hard so much for not getting caught.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his head.

"I told Mikey that if he told anyone I would skin 'im," Raph said, grabbing my hands so I wouldn't hit Leo again. "And Mikey will you turn around and stop being such a baby!"

"Well sorry for being a little disturbed, I don't mind that they're gay but, ew... The fact that I saw it makes me sick." Mikey said holding his throat and pretened to barf.

"I told you Leo, I told you we'd get caught," I growled, Raph held my hands tighter to make sure I didn't smack Leo again.

"I know... but at least Mikey saw us and not father," Leo replied, his face still looked shocked but at least his jaw looked attached.

"True," I said, which was good, if father had been the one to find us we would both be dead right now or still doing punishmet training.

"So when you dudes gonna tell him anyway? I mean I don't know how long I can keep quiet about this." Mikey asked, I knew that all too well.

"Soon," I sighed, turning to Leo who looked just as worried.

"I can't wait for tommorow!" Raph cheered, "Dad said he would talk me on a nature walk, it's gonna be so fun!" I giggled, oh yeah maybe tommorow me and Leo can work up the courage to tell father.

"Wooh, slow down little guy, remember sensei is old he may ot be able to keep up if you go on the walk hyper like this." Leo warned.

"I know.." Raph said, calming right down. He even seemed depressed by Leo's statement, oh wait, I remember about a year ago we all realised that father wouldn't be with us more than a couple more years, he was so old. If sensei died then we would have to raise Raph ourselves and how would that hurt him. He had been through so much as a kid, and now reliving that horror again and lossing father would break his little heart.

"It'll be okay Raph," I coued, pulling him into my chest rubbing his back gently. Leo's eyes softened, he must have also realised how that statement had hurt little Raph. Gently he put his hand on Raph's head and gave the boy as small gently touch of reassurence.

"I'll hold his hand and go at his pace I promise, no dashing off ahead of him or dragging him off in a dash. I'll be a good boy Leo," Raph sobbed, Mikey turned to look at us.

"Wow, Raph was right you do mother him Don, it's a perfect family scence over there," Mikey giggled, putting on a grin he pretended to take a picture.

"And how are we like a perfect family scence Mikey?" I inquired.

"Well Don your like the mother, Leo is the father.."

"Hey!" Leo cut in.

"And Raph is like the baby.." Mikey finished giggling. Raph raised his head from my chest.

"Then your the uncle!" Raph responded.

"Me? An uncle?" Mikey said.

"Yep," Raph confirmed, his little arms crossed.

"Okay, now all Don needs is boobs," Mikey giggled, I blushed. Of course Mikey had to add that, I should have seen it coming.

"Mikey!" Leo lectured, "Don't talk to Don like that, he is man."

"... You really think that was the best responce Weo?" Raph said, pointing to Mikey who had an almost sideways three shaped mouth.

"Not really," Leo muttered, looking away from Mikey perverted smile thing.

"Now it's time for bed little guy," I coued, standing up Raph curled up to my chest. "You two Mikey."

"But I'm a big kid..." Mikey whined, getting up and following me a big frown on his face. He was such a child...

(Change to Leo's POV)

I watched Don lead Mikey and Raph into the farmhouse and to their beds, I can't belive Mikey saw us. I looked into the starry sky, sighing I closed my eyes and laid back on the roof.

None of us could handle sensei dying, but Raph had always been a bit sensitive when any of us where even close to dying. When the Shredder got me and burnt down April's house, he had broke down crying, he even stopped eating and sleeping for four days till I could convince him to eat something and have a nap.

Now as a child again I... if sensei died he would get so depressed, I'm still surprised he didn't relasp into the depression he had after we found him all those years ago. I guess with all we've been through he's learned how to coup with things better, or at least hide his feelings better. If father died I would be the only one responsible for all my brothers... Could even come close to father... Would I be a good parent... Will I lose my love with Don... So many questions, too little answered...

(Change to Raph's POV)

I opened my eyes and stretched in bed, it was early, looking around it seemed Leo was already up. But both Mikey and Don both still laid curled up in their beds, turning to sensei's end of the room I saw him meditating. I guess he was meditating waiting for me to wake.

Hopping out of bed, I padded over to sensei, gently I shook his shoulder. Curiously I looked at him, he didn't even flinch, and his shoulder felt oddly cold. Shaking away my thoughs I shook his shoulder again, still he didn't flinch or open his eyes.

"Daddy?" I asked, my voice soft and scared sounding.

Gently putting my hands on father wrist I check for his pulse like Don had taught me long ago. I felt no pulse, fearing the worse I quickly checked his other hand. No pulse. My heart raced, no it can't be... Father!


	5. Chapter 5

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of Life**

_**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**_

**Ch.5~ Wait, he's what?**

"Weo!" I cried running down the stairs.

Skidding on the hardwood floor, I turned quickly to run out the door. Jumping off the porch I saw Leo who turned to me in shock,putting his swords away he knelt down. Balling I ran into Leo, whipping my eyes with my fists. How could this have happened?

"Weo!" I screamed.

"Shhh.. What's the matter Raphie?" Leo hushed, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I went ta wake up daddy and... and.. he would wake up! I checked his pulse, he had no pulse Weo!" I sobbed, I felt Leo grip my back. Gently he picked me up, getting to his feet he heading back upstairs to investigate fahter for himself.

Once we reached the top Leo gently sent me down behind him, I watched as Leo grabbed their father's wrist and checked for a pulse. After almost a minute I watched Leo gently sent father hand down, and gently let a tear fall down his face a drip off his chin. Slowly he got up and stood over Don's sleeping form.

He began to shake Don awake, not gentle but not really rough, Don soon rose up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He turned to Leo tiredly, looking at Leo Don's tired smile became a conserned frown. Slowly Don cupped Leo's face, whipping the tears from Leo's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his vioce full of concern.

"Daddy's dead!" I cried.

"What!" Don exclaimed, he looked at me tears welling up in his eyes.

"He has no pulse... I... don't know what happened... he was fine yesterday." Leo muttered, Don slipped out of bed. Slowly he padded over to Dad's body, gently he rechecked father for a pulse.

"I... I can't belive he's dead." Don sobbed, I shuffled over to him. Clinging to his arms I sniffled, letting my tears fall down my face like waterfalls.

"Wake up Mikey," Don mummbled, holding me close to him.

"Mikey, Mikey, I need you to wake up!" Leo yelled, shaking Mikey roughly. In only a few seconds Mikey popped up.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up! Leo? What's going on?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey..." Leo sighed.

"Daddy's dead!" I cried, turning towards Mikey. His eyes widened and he grabbed onto Leo's shoulders. He began to shake Leo, Don pulled me back from Mikey's freak out session.

"Splinter's dead!" He screamed, "Tell me it's not true! Tell me it's not true!"

"I'm sorry Mikey but I can't, he's really dead.." Leo muttered, his vioce sounded hollow. I heard Mikey crash out of bed and run to me and Don's side. Falling to his knee's he began to sob.

"Mikey," Don shushed, inviting Mikey to come over to his other side. Zombie like Mikey plopped down on the opposite side of Don and leaned against him. Leo flopped behind leaning his head on Don's shell. Why did daddy have to die?

(Change to April's POV)

I opened my eyes, I could hear crying. Sitting up I began to rub the sleep from my eyes, elbowing Casey. Who was crying? Was it Raph?

"What is it babe?" Casey mummbled.

"Don't you hear that Casey, someone is crying." I answered.

"Ummm... It's probably just Raphie-boy having a nightmare," Casey grumbled, putting his arm over his eyes. Sighing I slipped out of bed, and began to get dressed. Putting on my purple shirt and cargo's I left the room.

Walking up the stairs quietly, I peered through the railing, I saw all the guys huddled at the end of the room. Splinter meditated there, what has happened? Silently I walked up the steps and crept over to the boys side. Gently I set a hand on Leo's shoulder, he twitched and turned to me tears stained his face.

"Leo," I said softly, Raph turned around to look at me his big amber eyes full of tears.

"April!" He cried jumping into my arms sobbing. "He's dead April!"

"Who's dead?" I asked, rubbing his back gently.

"Daddy!" he cried, hugging onto me tightly. I turned to look at Don who nodded, assuring me that Splinter was really dead. I felt a hot tear fall down my cheek, the guys must be heart broken. Why does so many bad things happen to the guys? They are good kids. Why do bad things happen to good people?

(Change POV to Raph)

I sat on the roof, I had shed all the tears I think was even possible for one to shed. I laid against Don, who leaned against Leo. We all were sitting on the roof, with Casey permission we buried Sensei under a tree he like to meditate under on the farm.

Mikey was with April making dinner while Casey was out splitting wood. Sighing I snuggled closer into Don's chest, why did sensei have to die. I looked up at Leo, his face was straight as he gazed over the hills. Tommorow we were heading back to the lair, Leo though it was nessasary to contact people and tell them about fathers death. Sniffling I nuzzled Don's chest, I felt him grab me gently and hold me in place.

"Don, who's gonna raise me now that daddy's gone?" I asked.

"Us, don't worry Raph you'll stay right here with us." Don soothed, rubbing my arm gently.

"Of course, don't worry someone will always be with you. We aren't gonna leave you all alone, if one falls we all fall. Right Raph," Leo added.

"Yeah, we're a team and a family. If one goes down we all go down, it's are living code. We stay together no matter what." Don coued.

"I know, just scared..." I shuttered.

"We all are," Leo replied.

"Raph, we love you," Don said.

"I love you guys too," I sighed, snuggling close to Don. He kissed my forehead gently. I wish daddy hadn't died, and on the day he promised to take me for a hike. Wow isn't that ironic...


	6. Chapter 6

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of Life**

_**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**_

**Ch.6~ The women who saved his life.**

(Flashback)

I sat on the floor of the apartment slowly I turned my aching body to look at the bed. There he was kissing some new women he had tied up to his bed, she fought back. Just like every other women, she was going to pay for her struggling.  
Tears falling down my cheek I turned away from the bed, when he had women at least he wouldn't hurt me. As much as I loved every women he brought in, being a selfish being like everyone else I felt safer with them around. Even when I knew that in a month or so they would be dead, the same was with this new one.

Soon he was done with her, dragging the women to my side he set her down. Then grabbing me he tossed me roughly onto the bed, what the... I felt the same pain I always felt when he did this. I screamed, the women looked at us shocked, tears of pain fell down my cheeks.

"Stop you sicko he's just a kid, do me again, just don't hurt him!" the women cried, slowly he pulled out tossed me at her, catching me she rubbed my cheek gently. He beckoned her over to him, slowly the women set me down and of her own free will walked over to him. He pushed her down and I turned away, tears falling down my cheeks like waterfalls.

"Come on bitch scream!" he screamed, I cringed. She screamed, soon I heard him moan, his alram rang, groaning he got out of bed. "I got to go to work, now I'll untie you, the door is locked from the outside so you can't get out. Now I want you to watch my boy, feed him, entertain him. You are now his mother, and if you wish you may untie him. Now as for you boy you behave for your new mommy or I'll beat ya!"

"Yes Dad," I replied, he made me call him dad. As far as he was concerned he had adopted me. He got dressed in his work clothes and left the room, soon I heard the front door shut and lock.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling in front of me she cupped my face. Gently she untied me from my rope binds, hands free I gave her a tight hug. "Aww you poor thing, even if you do look strange he has no right to do that to you."

"Me and you are alike," I said softly.

"How sweety?" she asked.

"We both have family or friends who miss us..." I replied.

"You have a family?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, three brothers and a daddy." I sobbed, nuzzling her chest.

"I have a mom, dad, two big brothers and a little sister," she responded.

"My names Raphael," I introduced.

"My names Alicia," she said, standing me in her arms we walked into the living room/dining room. She looked around, gently she set me down on his futon, when he had a women in the house he let me sleep on this. I snuggled into the futon, she gently sat beside me and began to cry.

"Alicia?" I asked worriedly, sitting up I looked at her.

"How can you live through this?" she sobbed.

"I think that one day I'll be able to go home and see my family, when he brings women like you home is the only time I feel like a kid again." I answered.

"You'll be okay, I'll get you out of here. No kid should have to live like this, now I'll make us some breakfest." she soothed, getting up she went over the kitchen part of the apartment. I laid down on the futon and closed my eyes.

(dream/flashback)

I looked at Leo, he was practising his katas, and had asked me to watch him to catch any mistakes. So I watched, and he made no mistakes as usual. Stopping his kata he turned to me a big smile on his face.

"How did I do Onee-san?" he asked, his eyes sparkling like they always did.

"One you did your katas perfect as usual and two stop calling me that, your the older one Leo." I replied, he looked at me funny.

"I don't how I can be older than you Raphie, your so brave and strong, more mature, your even bigger then I am!" he complained.

"Leo, one day you'll be bigger and stronger then me," I said, walking over to him cupping his cheek.

"You really think so?"

"Of course," I replied, "Now how about a race back home. Your so fast I don't think I'll be able to keep up!" I cried running down the tunnel, he giggled and ran past me. He was pretty fast, but I'll try my best to match him. My big brother.

(End dream/flashback)

I opened my eyes to feel someone lightly shaking my shoulder, sitting up I yawned. Turning I saw Alicia her eyes looked warm and comforting.

"For a mutant turtle thing, you sure are cute, and sweet." she chuckled. She handed me a bowl of mac and cheese, smiling I grabbed my spoon out of the bowl and began to eat. She seemed different the rest, hopefully she last longer then the others.

"Alicia, your not like the others," I said, she looked at me funny. "You seem to have more fire in your eyes then the rest, I think you need to know this, he'll kill you in about a month or so, like he did from everyone else if you don't escape by then. Well, you'll be found, but as another dead body."

"A month, I have a month, Raphael tell me all you know so we can escape here as soon as possible." she responded, holding my arms tightly. Was she gonna abuse me too, or was this like Mikey at Christmas, just plain old excited.

"He leaves everyday for work at 7:45 am, he come home at 5:30pm. Then usually he demands that you make him supper, then at 8:45pm he usually makes you put me to bed. Then after that, I think he makes you do that thing in bed again. So the best time to do this is when he is at work, all we need to do is break one of the locks." I explained, she looked at me shockingly.

"That was pretty detailed, how long have you been here?" she asked, rubbing my cheek gently.

"About a year now," I replied, she gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You do know that most likely your family thinks your dead," she said.

"I know, but they'll be so happy to see me again. Like my Onee-san say's, no matter what we're family and no matter what we'll be together. So till I escape I just gotta be brave," I responded, kissing her forehead. Slowly I began to shovel more mac and cheese in my mouth.

"Such wise words, so this Onee-san who is he?" she asked.

"Oh! Onee-san means big brother in japanese, my Onee-san is my hero," I explained.

"How old is your Onee-san?"

"He's the same age as me."

"Are you twins?"

"No, but I guess yeah, all my brother are the same age as me."

"So your quintuplets, wow you all must be very close."

"I guess, we have no one else to play with but each other. So we are all best friends and brothers. I hope they're doing alright, I usual keep my baby brothers nightmares away, and make sure my clumsy brother doesn't hurt himself. Then my Onee-san, he's probably beating himself up, that I went missing, he always blames himself when something happens to us."

"Sounds like you miss home, don't worry I'll break us out."

"Well if you get my sais from that locked cupboard I could get us out of here."

"Sai's like those japanese fork weapon things from ninja movies!"

"Yeah, my daddy teaches me and my brothers ninjitsu because humans will hurt us. So he taught us to protect ourselves, because like he says he can't always protect us from the outside world."

"Fine, but just be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself." she sighed, getting up from futon she went over to the cupboard, pulling a something from her hair she begins to pick the lock. Unlocking it she opens the cubboard, pulling out my sais she walks over to me. Handing me the sais she sits down beside me.

I let my hand trace the blade of my sais, hopping from the futon I jab one of my sais into the bottom of the livingroom window. I pull up on my sai, the lock breaks and I pull open the window and gaze at the fire escape. She runs over to me, her eyes sparkling.

"Is it really that easy, how come you didn't do this age's ago," she asked.

"No one has been able to unlock that cupboard till now," I said, gently I swung my legs over the windowsill and onto the fire escape. She stepped through the window, I put touched my face wait my mask.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Alicia, can you go back in and get my red mask and gear and should be in that cupboard you unlocked." I said, she nodded. Rushing back in she grabbed my gear and mask, we made our way down the fire escape till we were finally in an alley by his apartment building.

"Here you are, want me to help you get this stuff on," she asked, nodding in responce she tied my mask on. Next she grabbed my belt and tied it around my waist, slipping on my wirst and ankle bands my outfit was complete.

"We better get out of here," I said.

"Hey! How did you two.." he yelled, uh no. I spun around to see him there, his face covered in anger.

"Run!" I screamed, Alicia ran beside me. Why didn't she just speed off, was she crazy? "I said run, leave me behind just run!"

"I'm not leaving a little kid behind!" She yelled. I felt my arm being grabbed, I hit his leg. She stopped running, what was she doing?

"Damn kid! Don't be so ungrateful I took you in, nobody else would do that for a freak like you!" He growled, he pulled out his knife and began to cut my arm.

"Run stupid!" I cried, as the cool blade dug into my skin drawing lots of blood.

"Never! Now you let him go! That kid has a family who miss him, your not doing him a favour!" she screamed.

"You'll be next bitch don't worry," he hissed, I was losing so much blood, every cut he made on me was long and deep. Drawing blood quickly and not clotting very well, at this rate I'll die. Hissing in pain I grab my sai and stab him in the leg, pulling my sai out I escaped from his loosened grip.

Me and Alicia began to run, then next thing I knew she fell to the ground. He had thrown his knife in her neck, she was dead. Damn him, tears streaked my face as I ran up to him twin sais in hand. I stabbed him in the chest with both sais pulling them out, I put them on my belt and ran to the nearest manhole. It took all my streght to remove the manhole and climb down it, also covering the manhole again.

My energy zapped I began to move down the tunnel, was I even close to home, I didn't even know. Gasping for air I finally collasped in the tunnel. My wounds bleeding like crazy, I guess I was going to die right here. Slowly I let my eyes close, too bad I couldn't see my brothers again.

(Leo's POV)

I walked down the tunnel like I did every morning since Raph dissapeared, it was out of habit now. I would just roam the tunnels only heading back home in time for morning training. Looking at the water I saw it was red in places, I began to run down the tunnel what was going on.

Then I saw him, it was Raphael. His emerald green skin stained with blood, his red mask torn in places. Tears fell down my cheeks as I ran to his side, please tell me he's alive. I touched his neck to check for a pulse. I felt his pulse beating like it should be, I began to sob, my brother was finally back, after a year he was finally home.

Slowly I picked him up in my arms making the treck back home to show him to father. Who ever brought my brother back home, was a true saint. I though I would never see his face again. Nuzzling his cheek, I kissed his forehead. I'll protect you little brother, no matter what, I'll protect you.


	7. Chapter 7

TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of Life

Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.

Ch.7~ Dreams of cherry blossoms and who is that girl?

I sat in the van, Casey and April decided to stay at the farmhouse. I guess they though we needed some alone time, which was kinda true. But I didn't want to go back to the lair, not without daddy. Only reason I went without struggle was because Don brought me into the van before I even woke up. I woke up halfway to the city.

"Don, I don't wanna go back home." I muttered, snuggling into his side.

"I know, but Leo knows what's best for us," Don said.

"No, daddy did." I mummbled.

"Shush Raph, just go back to sleep," Don hushed, rubbing my arm. I sliently agreed with him, I was still pretty tired, closing my eyes as I snuggled even more into Don's side.

(Dream)

I laid in the grass, cherry blossom petals falling all around me but they fell so slow it was like time had slowed down. I raised my hand to catch a petal, why hadn't I slowed down too.

"Do you know what these blossoms are called in Japan?" asked a older sounding mans voice.

"Sakura" I replied.

"Raphael, do you who you are named after?"

"Ummm the Renaissance painter Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino but usual reffered to as Raphael."

"Are you and him alike?"

"Why are you asking me this I don't what he was like I never met him."

"Why do you ask yourself this, I'm merely asing you what you are thinking, after all you are just dreaming."

(End Dream)

I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly, opening my eyes slowly I gaze into Donatello's face. Were we like our name sakes? Maybe Don would know... nah better not ask him.

"What were you dreaming about in your sleep I heard you say Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino?" Don asked, I blushed and turned my gaze away from him.

"Nothing, just in my dream a voice asked me all these question one of them was who I was named after... I know kinda weird."

"Not really, do you know who I'm named after."

"Umm... Donato di Niccolo di Betto Bardi."

"And Leo?"

"Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci."

"Mikey?"

"Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarrito Simoni, I think."

"Wow, you sure are smart." Don gleemed patting my head and picking me up into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. I let my heavy eyes close again, I felt my blanket being wrapped around me. Opening my eyes I turned to look at Leo who was helping Don wrap me in my blanket. Shutting my eyes again I leaned my head back against Don's shoulder.

Don began to walk, soon we were in my room and they were laying me down in my bed. I was so tired I couldn't talk, or even open my heavy eyelids. Don and who I guessed was Leo tucked me into bed and both gave me a small kiss on the forehead. I let my thoughts turn to nothingness.

(Dream)

I stood under a cherry blossom tree all the petals were falling around me. But unlike the last dream they were all going at normal speed. But I felt like I wasn't alone, turning around quickly I saw a girl with her brown hair put into a ponytail. She smiled at me opening her arms like she was welcoming me into a hug.

Then all the petals surrounded her in a wirlwind of petals, as soon they came the dispersed to show the now changed girl. Her skin had turned emerald green she now had a lizard like tail that was almost yelowish green colour on the bottom. Her arms will still extended to me, I could see her lips move but I couldn't hear what she said.

"Who are you?" I screamed, she just looked up as the petals formed a wirlwind around her again. When the petals flowed away from where she was I noticed she had completely vanished. Who was that strange girl?

(End Dream)

"Hey little dude wakey wakey you've slept long enough come on you can least get up and eat! I even brought it to you in bed Raphie-boy!" Mikey bellowed, I opened my eyes to see his face two inches away from mine.

"Mikey!" I yelled, sitting straight up my face flushed he backed up a tray of food in hand.

"Brought you some food little dude, Don said you needed sleep to get better. And don't worry I cooked everything Leo didn't help with a thing. I made you some pizza and snuck you up a piece of cheesecake I made while you were asleep." Mikey rammbled setting the tray of food onto my lap.

"Thanks Mikey, is Weo and Don wouwied about me?" I asked.

"Don's in is motherly state and Leo is being a worrywart as usual. But don't worry, after I'm done here I'm gonna do something to cheer them both up. I've set up a date night for the two love birds, I'll just go to bed early or listen to music while I read my comics. Maybe even play my DS, just this once I'll let those two have the livingroom." Mikey replied.

"That's great Mikey, you sure know how to cheer people up. But I though you were creeped out that they were gay?" I said.

"I wasn't creeped out I just disturbed, but I got over it and now that I look at it. Those two were meant for eachother, so the great Mikey will let those two love birds have a date in the livingroom. But only once cuz I need that place to bring some chika's home me, maybe a couple of hot french maids."

I giggled, I picked up my pizza slice and began to eat as Mikey explained to me the process he would use to get himself a girlfriend or two, even four at one point. I guess if he was going to grow up he'd grow up a playboy.

"Hey Mikey, do you think daddy is looking down on us from heaven?" I asked.

"No doubt in my mind, and knowing sensei he not just looking he's smiling down on us little dude. Although he may be giving a glare to Leo and Don for not telling him sooner." Mikey laughed.

"I gues your right Mikey," I said, finishing my pizza I began to engorge my slice of cheesecake. Chugging my last bit of milk I watched Mikey's smile grow.

"Let me take that for ya little dude, now you better go back to sleep. Like Doctor Donnie said, you need rest to heal. Good night Raphie-boy" Mikey chuckled, kissing my forehead and leaving the room humming some melody from some anime.

I giggled, I flopped back into bed, and grabbed my fleece blanket tightly. This would be perfect with me if only Karai wasn't still after me and the guys shells. Her foot ninja's were the ones that did this to me. Sighing I curled in my bed and put my thumb in my mouth, I'm still tired I'll think later...

(Change to Don's POV)

I walked into the dojo, Mikey had turned in surprisingly early and me and Leo were the only two awake. But here he was still training his ass off thinking in the dojo, he was really sweaty and to tell you the thruth. Really sexy.

"Umm... Leo." I peeped, he stopped in mid-kata and turned around to face me putting his katana's away.

"So what's up Don?" he asked.

"Mikey went to bed pretty early and I checked on both him and Raph, they're both fast asleep." I said.

"And?"

"Well, Leo me and you are the last two awake and you've been doing kata's for 5 hours now, why don't we get some sleep too. It's been a long day."

"Are you worried about me Don?"

"Of course I am, you only train like this when you thinking or worried, and right now, I'm guessing your worried."

"You know me all to well..."

"Now come on Leo let's go to bed, or maybe you want to have some fun." I churred, grabbing onto his arms, kissing his chin.

"Oh Don, I like it when your horny," Leo smirked, leaned down kissing my neck passionately.

"Oh Leo! Let's go into my room so we don't wake anybody up," I moaned, arching my back.

(Raph's POV)

"Leo, Don!" I called, holding pain surged arm. My hand was soaked with blood, all my wounds had began to bleed and hurt heavily. I began to breath in gasps.

"Raphael what's wrong?" Don asked, skidding into my room after swing open the door. Leo was right behind him.

"My arm hurts and my wounds are bleeding alot," I cried, letting tears fall down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"Oh god," Don hushed, picking me up in his arms. "Leo go wake up Mikey and get him to put Raph's sheets and blankets into the wash right away. I'll take Raph to my lab to get fixed up."

"On it," Leo stuttered, running off to wake up Mikey. Don rushed me into his lab, setting me down he began to unbandage me. Man why did my wounds have to reopen...?


	8. Chapter 8

TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life

Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.

Ch.8~ His drawings and his fears

I laid in bed, Don was holding the now rebandaged Raph in his arms, but something felt.. off. This feeling made sleep elude me, even with Don in bed and Raph in his arms, I still can't shake this feeling. How did Raph get that injury? It was fresh not a reopened wound.

"Leo..." Don mummbled opening his eyes a bit.

"Go back to sleep," I hushed.

"Not until you do, Leo talk to me, what's bothering you?"

"Something in the air feels a bit... off."

"You think Karia could be planning something?"

"I don't know, maybe she's already starting her plan I mean that injury Raph got is fresh, not a reopened wound."

"I know..."

"Then you should understand my concern."

"Let's rest now and we'll think about it more in the morning." Don insisted. I sighed, I guess Don was right, it would be easier to think after some sleep.

"Ok..."

I slid down onto my back, Don let his heavy eyes close again. Wrapping my arm around him and Raph, I let my eyes close, I hope nothing happens while I sleep.

(POV Change to Karai)

"Mistress Karai, all the turtles are asleep, what are your orders?" a vioce asked into my headset.

"You are too remain undiscovered and give the yough Raphael a slash anytime he is alone, but only one, nothing fatal. I wish to toy with the yough boy before I storm their lair." I answered into my mic.

"Yes Mistress Karai."

I leaned back in my office chair, now I would finally get revenge for my father death. Yough Raphael shall be the first to feel my wraith.

(POV Change to Raphael)

I sat up hold my bleeding arm, the pain had woken me up. Frantically I looked around the room for Don or Leo, but niether them were in here. I heard the coffee machine start and people talking outside. I slipped out of bed, holding my bleeding arm, now both my arms had fresh wounds on them.

"Weo! Donnie!" I cried, opening Don bedroom door, and carefully walking into his lab as the lab door swung open.

"Raph!" Leo shouted, I let a tear fall down my cheek as our eyes met.

"Is he okay?" Don asked, elbowing Leo out of the way to pick me up his arms.

"It happened again," I said as Don set me down on the table where is medical supplies still were from last night.

"I know," Don sighed cleaning my wound, I bite my lips, hissing a bt in pain. Leo began to pace, okay when Leo starts pacing then he's worried.

"So what are you guys doing in here?" Mikey asked opening the door.

"It happened again." Leo said, continuing to pace infront Mikey. Mikey slips past Leo and stands on the opposite side of me from Don. He set his hand on the counter, he had a rolled up Silver Sentry comic in his hand.

"So Raphie wanna hang out with me while the lovers chat," Mikey asked, Don smacked him upside the head. He grinned as Don finished bandaging my fresh wound.

"Okay Mikey, Weo you and Don can discuss your plan while me and Mikey play video games." I siad, Mikey smiled and picked me up and raced out of the room.

"Get back here you two!" Leo yelled.

(POV Change to Don)

"Let them go, Mikey and him will be fine, I have a feeling Mikey is going to be very protective of Raph now that Raph's the yougher one." I said, Leo sighed and turned to me.

"You really think so."

"I know so, so what are we gonna do, I mean what could be happening?"

"I really don't know..."

(Change POV to Mikey)

I guess Raph liked videogames more then I ever though, once we had left Leo and Don in the lab we played videogames straight on. Only stopping for breakfest and lunch. But now it was almost supper and I was going to have to leave our game of Super Mario to cook supper.

"One more level Raphie then I gotta go Make supper, okay." I said.

"Okay," he replied, barely looking away from the game. He ran his Mario off the cliff catching onto the flag, I follow soon after with my Luigi.

"You wanna help me cook?"

"No thanks Mikey, Donnie can I hang with you?"

Don walked into the livingroom a smile on his face, he extended his arms to Raph who happily hopped towards him. Raph hpped into Don's arms, I smirked as the little guy nuzzled Don's chest. Who knew Raph had a cute side?

(Change POV to Don)

I began to type out some old therories onto my laptop as Raph sat happily behind me swinging his legs. As he drew on a paper pad I gave him. Leo had went awal, most likely he was in the sewers or in the dojo.

"Hey Don can you read this," he asked, handing me his paper pad.

'I lay under the a tree, the leaves fall around me, I feel free, the wind blows the petals, the soliders show off their medals, rsitting here, can't you hear, whispers so soft, I walked up to my loft, but where was I, was I even there, who knows' I read silently.

Was this a poem.

"Do you like it Don?"

"This is really good, I though you were drawing not writing."

"Oh I drew too, flip the page."

I flipped the page to see a sketch of me and Leo kissing, it looked like it was straight from a doujin manga. I blushed.

"What in the world would compel you to draw this?"

"It's just a doodle, flip it over I did one of Mikey too."

I flipped the page to see a picture of Mikey surrounded by what appeared to be women with big breasts in french maid outfits. It also had a sketchy look to it, Mikey almost appeared to be drunk or just blushing. In the bottom left corner in big blocky letter it said, 'Mikey the playboy'.

"So Mikey's a playboy huh?"

"Well he did tell me he wanted to have some french maids over so I can only assume with my teenage knowlege that he's a perv."

"Good point."

"Although now I'm starting think Weo may be a perv too."

"Okay, explain that one to me."

"You two fucked in the woods, I mean not be mean or anything but that kind of thing kinda sounds porno scences."

I blushed, okay I really need to put like an embarrassment censor on him. He just looked at me with a grin of a pervert. And he says Mikey is a perv.

"Why do you always have to embarrass me..."

"Cuz I can Don, oh and can I have my pad back so I can draw again."

"Fine, just don't draw stuff of me and Leo."

"Okay"

I have a feeling I can't trust him... 


	9. Chapter 9

TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life

Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.

Ch.9~ Karai's offer

"Hey Weo, can I go for a walk in the sewers with you?"I asked, swinging my legs happily.

"Uh? Well I guess so, just stay close by." Leo replied, smiling I ran to his side.

"Where are you two going, Leo you do know it's Raph's bedtime in a half an hour?" Don asked, walking up to Leo his tablet in his hand.

"Don't worry we won't be long, and I'll even hold Raph's hand," Leo replied, reaching his hand down to grasp my small hand.

"Alright then, Raph be good for Leo, see you two soon."

Me and Leo winked at eachother like we had just won something and dashed out the door before Don could say another word. Soon as we out the door Leo slowed his pace and we walked down the tunnel. I blushed, it felt wierd for my hand to be held by Leo's especially since his hand was three times bigger then mine.

"How are your arms?" he asked, I looked up at him my face still slightly blushed.

"Oh that, their fine Leo, I barely notice it." I replied.

"Do you have any idea what could have done that to you?"

"Only thing I can think of would be the foot tech ninja's but Kwarai doesn't use the tech ninjas does she."

"I don't think so, but until we find out what's going on I want you to stay in either me, Don or Mikey's sight at all times."

"Sure Weo, but you know I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can, that how you came to be 4 feet tall."

"Shut up Weo!"

"Come on little guy, just let us protect you for once okay. In about eight years you'll be our age now."

"Yeah and you'll be almost thirty."

"You make me feel old."

"Get used to it."

"So how does feel to be a kid again?"

"Wierd."

We walked in slience for a while, he held my hand but I couldn't help but feel embarressed. Maybe, just maybe I could grow up and not be so hardened to everyone. Leo and Don could raise me, and Mikey... Well Mikey, will be Mikey.

"Leo can you let go of my hand, it's kinda embarressing." I asked, looking up at Leo with my flushed face.

"Nope I told Don I'd hold your hand, and your funny when your embarressed."

"You suck Weo."

"Uhuh like your pronouciation."

"Shut up!"

"Woooh I'm shaking in fear."

"You should be you baztard."

"It's bastard, and I'm hurt Raphie, you think that low of me."

We stayed silent for a while he was still holding my hand. I looked up at Leo he seemed to be lost in though, I guess he was still worried about what happened to me. Well I guess I can't blame him we just lost Sensei... I let a tear fall down my cheek, damn why did I have to think about Sensei.

"Come here Raphie," Leo coued, picking me up in his arms. Instictively I snuggled into his chest, my little hands gripping the top of his chest plate. Leo turned around and we began the trec home.

But then out of nowhere Leo just stopped, confused I looked into his eyes. He seemed to be looking around, did he hear something. Why did he stop?

"Weo."

"Shush."

He continued to scan around, then I heard it, it was footsteps. We listened as the footsteps got closer, looking over Leo's shoulder my heart began to race. Leo put on hand on one of his kattana's, the other hand stayed to cradle me. I buried my face in Leo's neck, I didn't want to see who it was.

"Greeting Leonardo."

Wait I knew, It had to be Karai. I lifted mt head slightly just to see Karai's piercing green eyes. I quickly his my face back in Leo's neck. Leo keep his back to her so he could still give me cover from whatever Karai wouold do.

"Karai, what do you want?"

"I though it would be obvious, I want the boy. If you give him to me, then he will no longer be a target of the foot. And don't worry I'll raise him to be a fine yough man, with the foot technology I could even put him into a school. I can do far more for the boy then you can. So just give him to me, this war between us is no place for a child." Karai replied, I felt Leo tighten his grip on me.

"Why would you turn him into a kid, only to take him out of your battle?"

"Oh don't think so low of me Leonardo, I have some honor."

"What are you planning Leonardo?"

"Oh, that would spoil all the fun. Now hand over tha child, I mean look at him he's already hurt in your care."

"And you think you can look after my little brother better then I can. Karai you must think I'm an idiot to ever hand over my little brother to you. Especially since his bedtime is ten minutes, if you care about him then you understand."

"Raphael if you come with me, I won't hurt your brother's, and thiunk you'll be able to play with children your age."

My eyes widened, would she really leave the guys alone if I went with her.

"Like you would actually do that Karai, don't listen to her Raph, she wants us all dead."

"Leonardo, why would I every want you dead, then who would my foot ninja's fight? Now I plan to keep you alive for as long as possible, and I see no reason to invlove a child in this."

(Don's POV)

Where could they be, Loe was late, it was already past Raph's bedtime. Maybe I'm just being overprotective, Mikey stopped to look at me as I paced in front of the door.

"Dude if you keep pacing like that you make a gruve in the floor." Mikey stated, munching on a bag of chips he had in-hand.

"I'm just worried I mean Raph and Leo aren't home yet..."

"Shesh. Calm down mama Don, they'll be back soon, those two probably just started argue about some pointless thing. They'll be home soon."

"I hope your right..." 


	10. Chapter 10

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

_**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**_

**Ch. 10~ Listen good or bad things will happen**

Me and Leo walked into the lair, I can't belive Karai just walked off. She must have something planned or she would never let us off that easily.

"Leo, Raph's bed time was fourty-five minutes ago!" Don growled, smacking Leo upside the head with a rolled up newspaper. "I was starting to worry about you guys."

"Donnie you started pacing like forty minutes ago!" Mikey called.

"I'm sorry Don it's just..." Leo started but I cut in.

"We wan into Kawai," I finished.

"You what!"

"Sorry Don..." Leo muttered.

"Raph, let's get you to bed, then we need to talk Leo, you too Mikey."

"Why me!" Mikey whined.

Don picked me up and carried me up the stairs and into my room. Don sat me down on the bed, untying my mask he set it on the stand beside my bed.

"Donnie, I don't want to be alone. Can someone stay with me...?" I asked, my face flushed as I spoke.

"Of course... Mikey! Can you stay in here with Raph while I talk to Leo?"

"Sure," Mikey said. I heard him race up the stairs and barge into the room.

"Good night Raph," Don said, kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

"Don't wanna be alone uh Raphie?" Mikey said, sitting on the side of my bed his chips in hand.

"Not really.. hey Mikey can I ask you something."

"Sure little dude, what's on your mind?"

"What did you think of me back when I was big? And tell the truth."

"Well you were tough I guess..."

"No I mean was as much of an ass as I remember."

"You weren't an ass Raph, you just seemed to shut the world off. You always keep yourself in a shell, you never let us in much. But I know you Raph, you are pretty emotional when it comes down to it. You always were on to wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Did I really?"

"Yep, Raphie you always were just a big softy."

"Was I really?"

"Don't you remember when the Shredder beat up Leo and we went to the farmhouse. You cried after telling us the story about the croc Leo saved you from when we were kids."

"I remember..."

"You always took things that most people would brush off too seriously, you never let us see your emotions often but you did always feel everything too much because your sensitive. But Raphie you don't need to worry about that, now your my adorable little brother who's such a sweety!" Mikey coued, he nuzzled my cheek. I giggled as he leaned beside me, wrapping his arm around me.

"Mikey it's wierd hearing you call me little brother," I giggled.

"Get used to it, this is new for me too, I'm used to being the baby of the family. But I think I like being a big brother, especially when I have such a cute little brother I can definetly use you to get a girlfriend for myself."

"Mikey! How come I'm your ticket to get a girlfriend?"

"Because your sooooo cute and all girls love little kids. Now you better get to sleep or you'll be asleep till I get up a noon."

"Ok Mikey," I giggled, I snuggled closer to Mikey and let my eyes shut. I felt Mikey kiss my forehead and hold me closer as I drifted to sleep.

(Don's POV)

I walked up to Raph's bedroom door, I guess I can take him into me and Leo's room. Then Mikey won't complain to me in the morning about being stuck in Raph's room all night. I slowly opened the door not wanting to wake up Raph, I peer in to see both Mikey and Raph lying in Raph's bed.

Mikey was snoring... He must have fell asleep, I guess I'll leave those two alone for the night. They way they were snuggling was so cute, those two were so cute and innocent when they slept. I saw Raph move his hand in his sleep further up Mikey's chest and snuggling his face into Mikey's chest. So cute.

I closed the door, and quietly headed down to me and Leo's room. Opening the door to my room I saw Leo sitting on the end of the bed he looked at me and looked confused.  
"Mikey and Raph are both asleep in Raph's room, it was so cute I didn't want to disturb them." I explained, Leo chuckled.

"Well we get the room to ourselves tonight," Leo sighed pulling me onto his lap.

"Leo..." I said blushing, he gently began to butterfly kiss my neck.

"Your so beautiful when you blush."

(Raph's POV Dream)

Karai stood in front of me, I was backed into a corner. Her katana was dripping with blood, I could see Leo, Don and Mikey's bodies beyond her. No!

"You could have saved them, if you had only come with me I would have spared their pathetic lives. Now will you come with me or will you stay down here all alone for every with only dead family as company." Karai laughed licking some of the blood of her katanna.

"Get away from me, you murderer!" I screamed, curling up into a ball. I heard her footsteps move away, I heard her sigh.

"Maybe this was too soon, I'll be back for you Raphael."

I curled up even tighter, letting my tears stream down my cheeks. How could this have happened! I should have went with her! Now their dead, and nothing I can do will bring them back!

(end dream)

I shot up, screaming at the top of my lungs, I was sweating and crying. Mikey began to stir, he sat up and pulled me closer to his chest. I flipped onto my stomach, he began to rub my back and I sobbed into his chest. Then the door swung open I saw Don standing in the doorway, he seemed worried, Mikey just glanced at him for a second.

"It's alright Don, Raphie here just had a nightmare," Mikey stated, as I sniffled.

"Are you okay Raphie?" Don asked worriedly.

"M'fine, you go back downstairs." I answered. Don turned to leave but before shutting the door he sent one last worried glance towards me.

"So what was your dream about?" Mikey asked, I looked into his eyes.

"I dreamt... that Kawai killed you all... and I couldn't do anything about it." I cried, Mikey tighted his arms around me and kissed the top of my head gently.

"It'll be okay, you just go to sleep, nothing will happen little dude." Mikey soothed, rubbing my back gently. Yawning I curled my hands up into little fist and close my heavy eyes.

(Mikey's POV)

He looked so sweet, he looked like a little kitty. His little fist began to paw my chest as he slept. I saw the door open a bit, Klunk slipped into the room he looked up at me and meowed. Patting the side of the bed, Klunk jumped up nuzzling Raphie's cheek.

"Hey Klunk, doesn't Raphie look different now, he doesn't look like the big tough guy he used to look like." I coued petting Klunk who nuzzled Raphie's little cheek.

Raphie was so much different now, he was so cute and innocent, something I haven't seen in years. Raph lost his innocence a long time ago, but now him being this age again he was just so innocent. I hope he doesn't turn back to normal, I think he should grow up again.

Nuzzling the little guys face, I pulled him closer to my chest. He moved in his sleep, his lips moved like he was trying to talk. Then he mummbled, he moved his hand to grab the top of my chestplates.

Yawning I closed my eyes, I guess I should catch some z's too. I'll be the one making breakfest in the morning, cuz if Leo or Don try to cook then we'll all get food poisoning.

(the next morning Raph's POV)

I sat at the table, swing my legs happily as I drew on a piece of paper Mikey gave me. Leo and Donnie weren't up yet, I guess they must have been up pretty late. Mikey was making breakfest, he had his headphones on listening to music as he cooked.

I looked at my drawing it was of all of us, but as I looked at I realised that I needed to draw daddy. Humming as I drew I watched as daddy's image appeared on the page right beside Leo. That's where daddy used to always stand when we took photo's, right beside Leo. Tears welled up into my eyes, why did I draw daddy he's dead.

"Hey little guy how's that drawing coming?" Mikey asked, looking over my shoulder to see my drawing. He instantly turned to me, seeing my eyes welling up with tears he picked me up in his arms.

"Mikey!" I cried, burying my face in his chest as I cried.

"Shush Raphie-boy, that's a good drawing but you shouldn't cry about it. Splinter is looking down on us from where ever he is. How about this, why don't you put this drawing on the wall in Splinter's room?" Mikey hushed, rubbing my shell soothingly.

"Okay," I hiccuped, Mikey set me down handing me my drawing.

I raced out of the kitchen towards daddy's room, sliding open the door I walked in. At the end of the room just at the end of daddy's futon was the picture of all of us together. Padding over to it I grabbed two kunai's from the basket of throwing weapons and put one on each edge of the picture to hang it on the wall.  
I heard something move, then I heard a sound like the swing of a sword I dodge away from the sound. Foot tech ninja's! How did they find the layer, grabbing a kunai from the basket I got in a fighting position. I heard the sound again, blocking the invisble blade with the kunai I pushed it forward and jumped back. I have to get back to Mikey.

Dashing for the door I avoided another blade, running out the open door, I blocked another blade with the kunai. I heard a door open behind me, I turned to see Donnie exiting his lab. Jumping back I ran toward Don, Don turned to me in surprise.

"Raph what's going on?" Don question, I heard another blade moving but it was right by Don. Jumping up I blocked the bade only to be thrown to the floor.

"Donnie!" I cried, rolling away from another blade. Don picked me up in his arms running back into the lab slamming the door behind him. Leo ran out of Don's room, he had one ofhis katanna's in hand.

"What's going on Don?" Leo asked.

"Weo it's the foot tech ninja's!" I cried, gripping my kunai even tighter.

"Foot tech ninja's, are you okay Raph?" Leo asked.

"Uhuh, I dodged or blocked all their attack Weo," I replied, showing him the kunai.

"Where did you get that?" Leo said, trying to take the kunai from me but I pulled my hand away.

"From Daddy's room, that's where those guys attacked, wait Mikey's still out there! We have to get Mikey," I shouted squirming in Don's arms.

"I'll go, now you two stay in here." Leo said, Don moved from the door letting Leo slip out. Don locked the door, walking away from the door.

"Let me go Donnie! I need to help Weo find Mikey!" I yelled, trying to escape Don's hold.

"Hand me the kunai Raphael," Don ordered, setting me down on the counter.

"But Donnie..."

"Raphael hand me the kunai."

I streched out my hand to hand him the kunai but I froze I heard something behind us. I sliced behind myself, I watched as blood fell to the ground. Slicing again I watched as the ninja became visible behind me. The blood was coming from the man's chest, I froze up. The ninja's blade came down again but all I could do was stare.

All I could think about was all the women that bastard killed especially Alicia. Damn at this rate I'll be killed, I need to move. I felt the kunai being taken from me and used to block the oncoming blade. I was pulled into Don's chest as he jumped back from the ninja.

"This is why I told you to give me the kunai, now you don't look just hide your face in my chest. It'll be over soon," Don shouted, nodding I buried my face in his chest.

(Mikey's POV)

"Mikey!" Leo called, he must have woke up finally.

"Hey Leo I'm in here! Did you see Raphie-boy?" I yelled back, Leo roound a corner and ran into the kitchen.

"Mikey I don't know how they found us but a foot tech ninja is here, and there may be more." Leo huffed, I turned off the stove and pulled out my nunchucks.

"So where's Raphie?" I asked.

"He's with Don," Leo said, pulling out his kattana. "But I'm more worried about where the ninja's are and why they haven't tried to hurt the rest of us."

"Yeah those ninja's must be why Raphie was getting hurt, but why would they only attack him. We are the oes at our original age we should be more of a threat."

"Honestly Mikey I don't know, we better gosearch the lair keep a keen ear out for the nin.." Leo said but was cut of when a gash appeared on his upper arm.

I jumped forward trying to hit any ninja that was there, sparks flew as a ninja became visible. Jumping back again I whipped my other nunchuck at the ninja. It dodged my attack grabbing my nunchuck and pulling it out of my hands, tossing it behind him.

Leo sliced at the ninja blood soaked from the arm wound, then Leo kicked the ninja out cold with a high kick. I heard something behind me, I swung my nunchuck making another ninja visible. Hitting him again I knocked him out cold.

"Leo how many of these guys could be.."

"Weo! Mikey!" I heard Raph scream, we ran to the source of the sound.

There stood Raph in the doorway to Don's lab, he had blood on his hands. Leo ran ahead of me, Raph moved out of his way, I ran to Raph's side. He was crying, I grabbed onto his arms and gave him a little shake.

"Raphie what happened?" I asked.

"There was a ninja in the lab with me and Donnie! Donnie... he got hurt... b-but he knocked the ninja out..." he sobbed, I heard some heavy footsteps behind me. I saw Bishop's men entering the lair, damn it!

"Leo we have a problem, Bishop's come to join the party!" I yelled, picking up Raph.

"We have another problem Mikey, Don's breathing is really shallow. He needs medical attention now," Leo added, he came out the door holding a blood covered Don.

I watched as the solider's parted and Bishop came waltzing out. He wore his usual attire strait from every movie about the men in black. He stood in front of us, his hands behind his back, good now he wants to talk.

"Greetings gentleman, I belive we have some buissness to attend to." Bishop greeted.


	11. Chapter 11

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**_Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk_.**

**Ch. 11~ Karai's a bitch**

I held onto Mikey's hand tightly, how could we even hope of escaping. Don was out-cold and barely breathing and let's just say I'm no condition to help Leo and Mikey fight. Now what was going to happen, going with Bishop means I would enter another hellish place.

"I've come for Donatello, and yough Raphael. I told Karai she can have the rest," Bishop said.

I took a step forward, Mikey tugged on my hand. I glared at Bishop, I let go of Mikey's hand and walked right up to Bishop. Mikey was calling me but I tuned him out, Bishop is not gonna get away with this. I reached to the back of my belt, grabbing the kunai.

"It seem's the yough boy understands," Bishop chuckled, he kelt down in front of me.

I punched him in the face, going around with my kunai but he caught my wrist. He ripped the kunai from my hand and picked me up, I began to kick my feet wildly trying to escape.

"Let him go!" Mikey yelled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I cried, I watched as Bishop's men fire knock out darts at Mikey and Leo. "Mikey! Leo!"

Mikey fell to the ground, Leo fell to his knee's and looked at me sadly. Tears fell down my cheeks like waterfalls as two men grabbed Don from Leo's arms kicking Leo to the ground. I kicked even harder, escaping Bishop's hold, I ran over to Leo.

"Raph, watch Don for me..." Leo whispered, his eyes closing as he fell unconcious. I stood up, my tears stopping I turned to glare at Bishop's men that were holding Don.

"You let go of him!" I screamed, "Let go of Don!"

I felt something jab into my arm, I looked to see a dart in my arm. I pulled it out, running at the men holding Don. I punched both men in the crotch, they fell to their knee's letting Don fall to the ground. I knelt beside Don, and my head on his stomach.

I felt another dart jab into my arm, things were getting blurry, slowly I let my eyes close.

(Leo's POV)

I opened my eyes, everything was still kinda blurry, I lifted my head to see Karai standing in front of me. No! Bishop he must have Raph and Don, but where's Mikey. I turned my head to see Mikey tied up next to me his eyes still shut.

"Leonardo it appears your the first to awaken, do you have an last words before I behead you." Karai stated.

"Your just like your father Karai, a evil person with no honor." I growled.

"No honor, this is my honor bond duty," Karai argued.

"But you swore on your honor a long time ago that the foot would leave us alone, and now look at you. You've change Karai, in the end you let all you honor waste away." I replied.

"Is that all you have to say?" Karai asked.

"No, can you please answer me this Karai, we both lost our father's can't we just break even. If you were so worried about Raphael then why would you let Bishop have him! He was happy with us!" I cried.

"I needed your location and he had it, he gets two I get two. Raphael shall live his last days or years in hell, it should suit such an angry warrior." Karai answered.

"He was only angry because of me, I hurt him after he had been hurt badly. He's just a little kid!" I yelled.

"Enough I have a question for you, why would you fall for such a unworthy fighter like Donatello? If you had simple fallen in love with me your family would still be together, and the vendeta would have been lifted." Karai asked, I glared at her. Fall in love with her she had lost all chance of that when she betrayed me.

"You betrayed me, and don't you dare insult Don at least he won't betray me." I growled.

(Raph's POV)

I opened my eyes, I looked up to see soliders all around me. Don was in a stretcher, and I had a blanket over my shoulders. What the hell, were they being nice with us!

I glared at a solider, grabbing on to the blanket on my shoulders, one solider looked at me and patted my head. I growled, the guy chuckled and patted my head again.

"Don't worry kid we aren't gonna hurt you we actual have a team sent to go save your other brothers from the foot. Don't worry we're gonna put you all in protective costidy for the time being." the solider said.

I skooted away, only looking at Don how coud I get us out, I looked around the area. Damn looks like it was only me and Don, how could stand against all these guys. I looked at the solider that had been talking to me, he removed his helemet. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he turned to me again.

"My names Brad," he introduced, "Don't be scared of me, I'm not gonna hurt you. Your friends we left with the foot are gonna be saved by an special OPs team we left behind. Think you can tell me your name."

"My names Raphael..." I muttered, looking at Don.

"You seem worried about this guy here, don't worry he'll be fine. So are you related to him?"

"He's my brother."

"Well no need to worry your big brother is in good hands."

I stood up, keeping my balance was hard, the floor kept rummbling, we must be in a car. I began to walk over to Don, I had to stay close to him, I have to keep Don safe.

"You should sit down, your not in the best shape either."

"Donnie..." I mummbled, reaching up I touched his arm. "I'm sorry Donnie..."

Looking at him I noticed he had mask on his face, I let a tear fall down my cheek. I'm so sorry Don I couldn't protect you. Now your hurt, all because of me.

_**Author's note~ I know this chapters short but I was trying to decide between three ideas of how to get to the next part of the story. I finally decided it but unfortunately to do that one I had to make this chapter short but the next chapter will be fairly long and eventful. Also I have found a good theme for CBOL it's call 'LET IT OUT' by 'Fukuhara Miho'**_


	12. Chapter 12

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.12~ Don's big surprise**

I held onto Don's arm as the soliders pushed Donnie in his stretcher towards what they told me was an infirmary. All I could do now was hold onto him and never leave his side, no way I can leave his side till Leo and Mikey come to save us.

"Hey kid, how about you wait out here." a solider said.

"No, I'm not leaving his side!" I cried, holding onto Don's arms tighter.

"Let him go in," Bishop said, I moved closer to Don.

"Don't you dare do anything to my brother, or you'll regret it Bishop." I growled, walking along the stretcher.

"I give you my word, Raphael," Bishop stated.

I scowled at him as I walked into the infirmary still holding onto Don's arm. No way I was gonna trust that bastards word, but not much I can really do about it. Damn this, I can't even protect Don, please someone save us. Daddy! Daddy I need you!

(Mikey's POV)

"Hey Leo, do you think that Bishop sent his men to get us so he could dissect us all?" I aksed.

"I really don't know Mikey, I just hope Don and Raph are alright." Leo replied, hugging his knees to his chest. I think all this is getting to him, I can understand we just lost father now Don was hurt and Raph being a little kid and hurt were both in the hands of Bishop. They could already be dissected or in a test tube by now, it scares me to even think about it.

"Leo, I don't wanna die," I muttered.

"Neither do I, but I don't know what to do if we already lost Don and Raph..."

"They can't be dead yet, Raph wouldn't let him or Don be killed. Even at his new age he won't let anything happen, don't you think so too?"

(Raph's POV)

I crawled into bed beside Don, he was awake and in a bit of shock from what I told him. I was too when the doctor told me, if Leo is already dead, I'm gonna kill him again.

"I don't know how this is even possible, Raph are you okay?" Don asked, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm okay, I just don't know what to do..." I replied, looking away trying not to cry.

"Don't worry Raph, I'm sure Leo and Mikey will come for us soon."

"But there with Karai, she'll kill them, and I don't exactly trust that Bishop is trying to save us all. I just don't know how I can protect you like this."

"Don't say that Raphael, he can't be dead, he can't!" Don cried, his eyes welling up with tears as he sat up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about it, now lay back down, you need sleep. Not just for you, but for the baby."

"Can you stay here with me then, I don't want to sleep alone."

"Of course."

(Leo's POV)

I stared at Bishop, my eyes glowed with hatred, he better not have hurt Don or Raph. Mikey stood up straight like he would be shot down if he slouched. I don't blame him, I can't help but fear for all our lives, I just hope Don and Raph are still alive.

"Understand, your brother's are safe, and so will you. By order of the President you all will become American citizen's. But we ask you wear these." Bishop said, holding up what appeared a bracelet.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It'll make you appear and almost be human but you have to keep this on for it to work." Bishop answered. "It'll alter your DNA but it'll only last as long as this is on, it can handle anything you put it through."

"There must be a catch, why would the government, well more likely you, would ever let us roam free."

"You've helped the government enough times, so this are way of thanking you, and you becoming human would actual help me out. Now I belive I should send you to see your bother's."

A guard began to lead us out of the room, I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings. I was worried of bad a condition Don was in, if he was even still alive. Or how scared Raph was if they hadn't killed him. My hands clentched into fists, and I gritted my teeth. Mikey's hand went to my shoulder, he looked at me reassuringly. I sighed, I guess I should calm down a bit. But I'm so mad, I wished I had strangled Bishop back there.

The guard pointed to the door, I opened it up and stepped inside. I looked at the ground scared to look up my hands still in tight fists.

"Leo! Mikey!" Raphie cried, grabbing onto me and Mikey's legs.

"Raph..." I sighed, putting a hand on his head.

"I though you were dead! I was so scared, if you every do this again, I'll kill!" Raph sobbed.

"I'm glad your okay, what about Don is he alright?"

"He's over on the bed, don't wake him up he's sleeping."

Raph let go of our legs, and pointed at the bed on he left side of the room. I saw Don's sleeping form on the bed, I walked over to the bed and reached Don I gently brushed his cheek with my finger. Don eyes began to blink and he looked up at me and a smile grew on his face.

"I knew you couldn't be dead." Don sighed, leaning down I kissed his cheek.

"I told you not to wake him up stupid." Raph huffed, I turned to see Raph with his arms crossed and a childish glare on.

I couldn't hold back my laughter and I began to laugh, I mean I really needed this and here comes Raph with a funny face like that. I heard Don let out a small giggle, Mikey walked over to see Raph's face. He smiled and began to let out his usual big bellied laugh.

"What's so funny!" Raph demanded, putting his hands to his sides which only made us laugh harder.

"Dude, when did you learn to make such funny faces." Mikey giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Raph growled, pouting at Mikey.

"You look so funny trying to demand attention, I mean that kind of face looks so funny on the face of a child." Don answered.

"Well at least your all smiling," Raph said, a big grin forming on his face.

"Yeah, I think we all needed that, thanks Raphie," I thanked.

"What and you didn't think I needed that too."

"Leo..." Don muttered, I looked at him. He motioned me to come closer, leaning down he put his mouth by my ear. "You're never gonna believe this but some how... I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened, Raph looked at me and held up his fist, he must know this already. I looked at Don, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well that's different, let me guess Raph knows." I whispered back.

"Yep, now I should tell Mikey."

"Can I tell Mikey now?" Raph asked.

"Well if you want to..." Don started.

"Hey Mikey ready for the shock of your life!" Raph cheered.

"What is it Raph, if you can't tell this has been the most fucked two weeks of my life, why not add another thing."

"Donnie's gonna have a baby!"

I swear Mikey looked freaked out and excited at the same time, his eyes turned to Don who was blushing. Raph stood infront of him a happy smile on his face, I surprised he was excited about this at a time like this.

"Uh... I think my brain just died from about the most messed up confusing thing so far."

"Like you had a brain to kill..."

"Yeah, ha, ha, ha, very funny Raphie..."

"I don't think I'll be able to handle three children, think you could grow up some Mikey..." Don sighed.

"He started it!" Mikey defended.

"I don't care who started it I'm ending it..."

"Mikey, in this kind of situation I need you to be an adult not a little kid.." I sighed.

"So how we gonna get out of here fearless?" Raph asked.

"Unfortunatly I have nothing... But did Bishop tell you guys his offer?"

"Yeah he made me put on this stupid thing."

Raph held up his left wrist which had he device Bishop had shown us. I did I not notice this till now. Now what to do, I mean can I really trust Bishop that this thing isn't gonna kill us or something.

"Do you know if it does what he said it would?"

"Uhuh, I'll show you"

Raph ran over to the bed on right side of the room, hiding his lower body under the blanket he hit a button on the watch. His skin color changed to a medium tanned skin tone. He grew black hair on his head that stopped at his shoulders, his eyes stayed red and he grinned at me.

"I want you to go back to normal and take that thing off who knows what it'll do to you."

He removed the device and he went back to normal, he held that watch out to me. Grabbing it I stared at this thing, I can't make heads or tails of it. Don touched my shoulder, I turned to look at him.

"I've already examined this thing and as far as I can tell it only does what he says it does. That's the only reason I let him wear it, and with what has been going on I don't think we'll have much of a choice in the matter." Don stated.

"I know but that's what's getting me, the way things are now there is nothing we can do. I mean all of us in fighting condition and we would be calling this a sucide mission, but there is no way we can escape like this."

"When did we become quitter's, I say let me at him, I'll kick his ass and I ain't afriad ta punch him in the balls." Raph cheered.

"Ouch..." Mikey shuddered. "I don't care how weak the punch is, but right in the balls, damn that'd hurt."

"Agreed..." I sighed.

"You're not doing anything like that Raphie," Don stated.

"Yeah or mama bear Don over there will go nuts." Mikey added.

"We should proably get some rest, it's been a pretty long day." I sighed.

Mikey yawned and fell on the bed on the right, Raph looked at me with his big red eyes. He ran up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, I gave him a hug. Raph's been through a lot today, maybe he should sleep with me and Don. Letting go of me he ran to Mikey, who was already lying on the bed, he pulled Mikey into a hug too.

"You gonna sleep with Mikey?" Don asked.

"Uhuh" Raph answered, I could see the tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I aksed.

He nodded, burying his face in Mikey's chest who was holding Raph to his chest like he was a baby. I looked at Don, he looked only half awake, but looking into those coffee brown eyes made me smile. I can't believe he's pregnant, I mean not only should it be impossible but it means I'm gonna be a father. But right now, I don't know if we'll even live long enough for the baby to be born.

"Why don't you take your own advice Leo..." Don sighed, tugging on my arm.

"I know I should but... Under these circumstances I think I'd rather stay up to make sure nothing happens."

I heard a creak and I small hand touch my leg, I looked down to see Raph looking up at me with his big red eyes. Damn, I should have guessed he would have heard me. His bottom lip was trembling, was he going to cry.

"I'll stay up, you go to sleep Leo, I promise I won't go to sleep, I promise I won't let anything happen. But you need ta sleep, I'll stay up in your place." He cried, bending down I picked him up in my arms.

"Yeah Leo you need sleep I can stay up for ya," Mikey added, sitting up in the bed across from us.

"But I'm the eldest it's.."

Raph slapped me hard in the face, he looked at me his red eyes midaswell have been flames the way he glared at me. I looked down at him, as he burst into tears, lightly tapping my cheek repeatedly.

"Ain't got nothing ta do with age Leo, being the eldest doesn't mean ya always have to bear a weight of us all on your back! It ain't gonna do you or us any good, that's what Splinta would have said if he were still here! We are a team, but we're also a family and in both of them we support eachother, ain't suppoused ta be one man bearin' all the weight!" He shouted, my eyes widened.

"Never though in a million years I'd get a lecture from you Raph."

"Well apparently it's been a million years, and I ain't even done. If you go all high mighty bitch Leo the leader on us, I'll personaly kill you. Same goes for emo Leo who hates to lose and this new Leo who thinks he can carry the world on his shoulders. It ain't a weight for one person to carry, let us help you, we are a team after all."

"But you and Don both need your sleep..."

"Don does but I can stay up too, I am sick of being like a sick little child, we are in the middle of a crisis! Let me help, I can lift my share, you just need ta lift your own."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell ya, we are in a crisis let me help when this all blows over ya can treat me like a kid again, but right now we don't really have the luxury ta let me be the defenceless kid. Ya do realise I've seen hell already and no way in hell I'm letting anyone else go through that kind of hell too!"

I hugged him tight, my poor brother this isn't a place for a child who's still recovering from a hellish place like that, or when he just lost father. He gripped my shoulders, his tears wetting my neck and chest.

"How about we all stay up you idiots, I'll drift of if I get to tired and maybe if Raph thinks he can he can tell us about his time when he was with that pshyco." Don stated. I turned to as to say Raphael couldn't talk about but I stopped when I heard Raph sniffle and lift his head from my chest.

"I guess it's about time I told ya about that year I was gone." Raph replied.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Uhuh, set me down so I can tell the story Leo." he answered.

I set him down on the bed Mikey was sitting on, he rubbed the last of the tears from his eyes and looked around at all of us. His face showed very little emotion, and his eyes had a bit of a glazed look to them.

"Now where should I start." He began.


	13. Chapter 13

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.13~ The first twenty-four hours**

"Start at the beginning." Leo said.

"Well I guess it started when I snuck out of the lair." I started.

(Flashback)

I sneaked past Splinter's room, my breathing was staggered and my heart was beating fast. Opening the door to the lair I snuck out and ran down the tunnel. A smile grew on my face as I sprinted down the tunnels; I had to see the surface. I just had to.

I stopped when I saw a ladder that would lead the surface, grabbing hold of the ladder; I slowly began to climb up. Reaching the top I began to push on the manhole cover, this thing was heavy. Pushing even harder, putting my whole body into it, I flipped the manhole cover off. Crawling out, I looked around the night scenery.

"Hey, what is a kid like you doing out so late?" A man's voice yelled.

I turned to see a man in a leather jacket and jeans staring down at me. His shoulder length hair framed his long face and square chin. He had stubble on his chin and a light cigarette in his mouth; he squatted down in front of me. Pulling a lighter out of his pocket he made it light, he held the flame in a way so he could see my face.

I have to move, I can't let him see my face, but even still I can't seem to get my legs to move. He looked at me confused; slowly he reached toward me and pulled on my cheek. He removed his hand and set in back on his leg, grinning he got back to his feet.

"What's yer name kid?" he asked.

"R-raphael..." I stuttered.

"Nice ta meet ya, my names Vincent, Vincent Peterson, come with me kid. I'll take ya someplace safe; people will shoot yer head off if you stay out here alone."

He extended his hand to me; gently I reached my hand to grab onto his large hand. He seemed like a nice man; maybe I can ask him what it's like living up here. Then I can head home.

"Vincent what's it like living up here?"

"Uh, well I guess its okay, but it ain't all perfect up here, it's a dog eat dog world kid, all the small dogs are beaten by the big ones. But don't worry, I'll protect ya."

We walked down the maze of alleys till we reached the sidewalk, Vincent picked me up in his arms. I gave him a funny look but he only smiled at me and nuzzled my nose. Was he making sure no other people noticed I was a mutant turtle.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Cuz if somebody else sees ya, they might freak-out, and anyways you have no shoes on you'll step on something sharp and cut your foot. I don't mind carrying you ta my place, when we get there I'll cover you up in my jacket just in case."

"Oh, okay."

I leaned against him, he was so nice, he stopped and set me down, unzipping his coat he took it off. He helped me put my arms in the large sleeves, picking me up again; we walked a little farther down the sidewalk.

Turning he opened the door to a big building; he walked towards another door, opening it I saw it lead to a staircase. We walked up the stairs, then turning we went up another set of stairs, and another, then another.

He opened the door that lead to a small hallway that had two doors across from each other. He went to the door on the left pulled a key chain out of his pocket unlocked the door he walked in. He set me down on the floor, shutting the door behind us. Bending down he helped me out of the coat, then hung it on a hook by the door.

"You hungry Raphael?" he asked, opening the fridge door.

"Y-you don't have to share your food with me," I stuttered.

"Don't worry I have lots of food, now do you want a snack?"

"I-i guess, thank you."

"No prob kid, come over and choose what ya want, but the beer is off limits for you."

Walking over to the open fridge door, and looked around, I saw he had some chocolate milk. I smiled and pointed to it, he chuckled and grabbed to jug of chocolate milk. He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and began to pour the milk.

"You like chocolate milk Vincent."

"Who doesn't like chocolate milk kid," he stated, putting out his cigarette in a little dish on the counter. Handing me a glass of milk, he smiled.

"Want a cookie?"

"Yes please and thank you."

He reached up into the cupboard as I began to drink my milk, he pulled down a dish full of chocolate chip cookie, and opening the dish he handed me on and stuck another in his mouth. Putting the dish back, he grabbed his milk and took the cookie from his mouth.

We both stood in his little kitchen eating our snack, the cookie was moist and gooie like it had just been made today. The chocolate milk was well chocolate milk. Drinking the last of my milk and took the last bite of my cookie.

Vincent grabbed my glass and put it in the sink, I rubbed my eyes yawning. Until now I didn't realize how tired I was, he smiled and picked me up in his arms. I leaned into his chest closing my eyes, wait I have to go home, I can't stay here.

I tried to speak but my sleepiness had a good hold on me, and wasn't letting go enough for me to even open my heavy eyes. I felt as I was laid down on a comfortable bed, my gear was removed, I felt him move my sais he must have just discovered hidden in my shell.

Too tired to explain why I had them, I let sleep take me, as a warm blanket was put over me...

Blinking I opened my eyes, sitting up I yawned, looking around I noticed I wasn't home, oh no I hadn't gone home yet. Splinter is so gonna kill me when I get back, I looked as the sunlight shone through the blind covered window at the right side of the room.

The bed I was in was really big, the blankets were pulled up like someone had already gotten up, Vincent must have let me sleep in his bed. I can't even go home now till tonight, people will definitely see me if I go out now.

Crawling out of the bed, I hopped onto the floor. Walking over to the door, I pulled it open; the aroma of bacon hit me like a wall. Vincent must be making breakfast; exiting the room I walked into what appeared to be the living room.

Turning to the right I saw the kitchen area and Vincent standing in front of the stove. Padding over to him, I tugged on his pant leg; he looked down at me and as usual smiled at me.

"Good morning Raphael." he greeted.

"Good morning Vincent, are you making breakfast?" I asked.

"Yep, do you like the usual stuff like bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast?"

"Uhuh, thank you Vincent."

"No problem, you know you can stay here with me for as long as you want."

"You want me to stay here with you?"

"Sure, I mean you don't have someone to look after you, so I'll be glad to be your guardian."

"But I..."

"I promise I won't send you off for experiments or nothin', I'll keep you safe and feed ya."

"But Vincent I..."

"So what if you're a mutant turtle, I have no problem with it, and trust me, looking after you will be more of a joy then a burden."

He wants me to stay with him, I mean I guess it would mean no more Mikey making dumb jokes and teasing me. Or Donnie thinking I'm stupid when I don't understand those big words he uses, or seeing Leo smug ass again. I wouldn't miss the growling and extra training Splinter will put me through when I go home. Maybe I should stay here with Vincent; I mean he's really nice to me. He wants me here.

He reached down and brushed my cheek with his finger, I looked up into his light brown eyes, his brown hair covering his face a bit. Tears filled my eyes, how can I choose between the two, my family or six years or Vincent. He picked me up and gave me a warm hug, and I cried into his shoulder.

"I'll always love ya Raphael, you may have heard someone tell ya that, but I mean it. No matter what you choose, know I'll always be here for you, cuz I love you. You're already like a son to me, and if you want me to be, I'll be your father." he soothed.

"Vincent!" I sobbed, "I love you too!"

"I'm here for you always, now think you can stop crying before the food is done, or do I have to hold you like this all day. Cuz I will if it'll make you stop crying and smile, if only for a minute."

I rubbed the tears from my cheeks, he gently kissed my forehead and the tears stopped. Looking up at him I flushed, Splinter had only kissed me once when I four when I had a nightmare. Sniffling he leaned in again and kissed my cheek, two kisses in one minute, he must really love me.

"Why do you love me so much?"

"Cuz you're a bit of an open book, I can tell you a loyal, loving kid, but you've been hurt a lot. I love you for who you are, not who you're try to project yourself as for protection."

"Vincent..."

He sat me down on counter, putting his hands beside me; he leaned down and kissed me again but on the chin. My hands instinctively went around his neck, he kissed my cheek. Kissing me again on the cheek, he removed my arms from his neck.

"Raphael, the food will be done soon, how about I put you in your seat."

Picking me up, he carried me to the counter behind us, walking around it I saw the two chair stools on the other side; he sat me down and went back to the oven.

"Vincent, can I call you Daddy?"

He stopped and turned to me his eyes a bit wide; I flushed and looked away from his gaze. Did he not want to hear me call him Daddy? I mean, I guess it would be a bit weird.

"Of course you can, I'm surprised you want to call me your Daddy already."

Looking back at him, I saw him putting bacon onto plates, next he put the eggs on them, and last but not least he grabbed toast from the toaster and placed them on the plates. Walking over he set on plate in front of me and another beside me, going back to the fridge he held the chocolate milk bottle at me. Nodding he grabbed two glasses and poured the milk, putting the milk back in the fridge. He came back holding a dish and utensils, setting them in between us; he went back for the milk.

"I hope you like the food, I'm not the best cook, but I hope you like it."

He put my milk beside my plate and sat beside me, setting his own milk onto the counter. I looked at him, he was smiling, and his smile made me feel happy and loved.

"Thank you Daddy, for everything..."

"No problem, you think I can call you Raphie?"

"Uhuh."

Turning to the food, I grabbed my fork and stuck a slice of bacon into my mouth. It was crispy but not burnt, it was really good, and cutting up my egg I took a bite of it. It wasn't too runny or too hard, he was a really good cook.

"Do you like it Raphie?"

"It's really good; I've never had food so good."

"Really... Well don't you worry you'll always have good food from now on."

"What is food supposed to be this good all the time?"

"Trust me, this is okay cooking, my mom was a terrific cook, made food way better and that's not even the best cooking. I mean, what have you been eating?"

"Pizza, stale cereal, stale cookies, canned stuff, Chinese take-out, chicken once at Christmas, peanut butter sandwiches, toast, had apples once or twice, burnt bacon and scrambled eggs."

"You've only eaten chicken once...?"

"Uhuh, just last Christmas actually."

"Don't worry you'll eat good food here, if you want we can have chicken for supper, I have some chicken in the freezer, and we can have grill cheese sandwiches for lunch."

"Really?"

"Of course and tomorrow we can have hamburgers and fries, you'll get to eat to eat tons of good food."

"You're the best!"

I hugged his arm excitedly, and then went back to my breakfast; eating the rest of my egg I went to finish my bacon. Eating that I moved to the toast, grabbing it I was about to take a bit when Vincent tapped my shoulder.

"How about we put some butter on that?"

"Okay..."

He smiled grabbing my bread and my knife he opened the butter dish and began to butter my toast, when he finished one he buttered the other one.

"Now eat it, it's better like this."

Taking a bite, I savored the buttery bread, it was really good, such good bread. But I guess most of our bread was on the verge of rotting, so I guess anything would taste better. I could feel Vincent's gaze on me, did he really find this that interesting.

(End Flashback)

"Raph was this guy someone you stayed with before you meet that bastard?" Don asked.

"No, he was the bastard, let me explain when I first met him he was a really nice guy, but this happened and he changed." I replied.

"What changed him?" Don questioned.

"Well it all began when he met this woman, she worked in the same building as him, eventually they began to go on dates, and not long after that she met me and instantly took a motherly position. Then he lost his job and so did she, he began to work at some chain store long hours while she stayed home with me. Then she started to bring over men to the apartment, she claimed they were friends but know I know she was cheating on him with those men. When he found out, he beat her up and made sure there was no way for her to leave without him. He eventually began to rape her, and beat me, one day she told me to not go into their room no matter what, she screamed. When I went in to check on her she had hung herself. That's when he began to rape me and... when he began to rape and kill women. I was an idiot for not leaving when things had still been nice, maybe then he wouldn't have become a murderer. Or maybe if I wasn't there he would still be killing today." I answered.

"Why did he stop? I mean did you do something to make him stop?" Mikey said.

"Me and a woman named Alicia escaped, he came after us, he killed her so... I killed him, stabbed him right in the heart with my sais. Then I ran till I found a manhole tried to make my way home but, I passed out from blood loss before I could reach home." I replied.

"Y-you killed him..." Mikey stuttered.

"Uhuh, had all these cuts when I did it too, that bastard deserved what he got, even so I still fear him. I killed him yet I can't get over my fear that I'll be back living in that hell with him again." I sobbed.

"Oh Raph..." Leo hushed; he walked over and gave me a hug, then walked back to his seat by Don.

"I don't understand how I can be so scared of a dead man that I killed... It's stupid, I shouldn't be afraid but I still can't seem to stop fearing him." I cried.

"Trauma tends to stay with you, even if what you fear is gone from this world, you still have the major impact the event left you with. Most trauma never goes away, it tends to stay." Don stated.

"But I don't wanna be afraid anymore..." I sighed, hugging my knees.

"Fear is normal Raph, everyone is scared." Leo soothed.

"He's dead Leo, I killed him myself, how can I still fear him, it's not like it he'll come back from the dead. That's why I don't wanna be afraid of this anymore." I replied.

"You're not technically scared; you have more of a paranoia." Don stated.

"Paranoia?" I said.

"You're not scared of him, you think beyond the circumstances of his death; he could still show up to hurt you. It's like that time was imprinted into your mind as an event that can and will happen again. Even if you think that is impossible you still feel it could happen." he answered.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"I mean he can't help but feel he will or could come back, because the mind won't let him forget that time or the pain. This in turn makes him scared that it could happen again." Don explained.

"Oh..." Mikey said.

"My question is have these memories been haunting you when you were your original age or was it just you becoming yough again that made your paranoia return?" Don questioned, I looked down into my knees.

"My fear never did go away, even when I was a teen I would still shake thinking about it, I only got better at hiding my fear with my attitude. I only distracted myself or put on a scerade, my fear never faded, neither will my hate." I growled, gripping onto my knees tightly.

"Your h-hate..." Mikey stuttered.

"I hate him, I hate what he did, I will kill him again if I had to, my fear is the only thing that surpasses my hate." I hissed, gripping my knees so tight my knuckles were white.


	14. Chapter 14

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.14~ Losing a twin **

I watched Raph, he was sitting across from me, Mikey sleeping on the bed behind him, Don had fallen asleep behind me. Raph had his chin on his knee's, his sad eyes where looking at the ground. Poor Raph he shouldn't have told us about it, I mean now those memories are fresh in his mind. I can only imagine how he must feel right now, I felt his gaze lift up to me.

"If you're feeling sorry for me, I don't want your symphathy, my past shaped who I am. I'm a bit glad these memmories are fresh in my mind, now I can finally get over that and stop hiding it." Raph said, I looked at him wide eyed.

"But Raph..." I started.

"I don't want any sympathy, I can stand on my own, I won't be soft and let my past hold me back. This body is still alive, and I will keep moving forward even if it kills me. My mind won't let me surpress this anymore, I just want to fight my demons and be free from this cursesed fear." Raph continued, he was holding his hands to his head like it would fall off if he wasn't holding it.

"Then let us help you.. you aren't alone." I soothed, walking up I put my hands on his shoulders.

He looked up at me, his big red eyes were filled with a fire I hadn't seen since this all began. This was the look I had seen in his face when we fought each other or the Shredder, a fire that gave him the strength of a hundred men. He wasn't going to back down from his goal now, he would do it on his own too, he always felt he needed to do it on his own. Bear the weight even I had deemed unliftable but he would hold the weight up high even if it killed him.

"I don't need your help, this is something I need to do myself." he replied, I looked down at him frowning.

"Didn't you tell me earlier I needed to share my weight, but you've never asked for help on the weights you carry. I guess we are both to prideful for that, we think we can do everything ourselves. In a sense we are our worst enemy, we judge ourselves harder then anyone else judges us. I can see why pride is a deadly sin now," I stated, Raph looked up at me angrily.

"What do ya mean by that fearless?"

"I mean don't be so hard on yourself you are the only one who is judging you like that, let us in and we can help. I don't know why you taken on such a heavy burden but it's one we can all share."

"No it's not! I bear my burden cuz it's all I can do, only thing I can do... You can't lift it with me.. this burden keeps me sane; it's what I strive for and live for..."

"Raph..."

"We are getting nowhere arguing like this anyway, how about you tell me what happened back home when I was gone."

"You want to know what happened to us after you dissapeared."

"Uhuh, and when I was healing I don't really remember much of that, although I guess slept most of the time."

"Well I guess we first noticed you had gone when I woke up."

(Flashback)

I rubbed my sleep filled eyes and gazed beside me in bed, it was empty. That's funny Raph never gets up before me, he should still be sleeping, unless he had to go pee. Hopping out of bed I turned back again to check for Raph, I still saw nothing.

I opened up the door to searh for him, hopping down the stairs I enter the main living/kitchen area. Turning towards the bathroom, I notice the door is wide open, walking over I peek inside. There's nobody in here, where could he be, could he have actually woken up before me.

"Ah, Leonardo you're awake, what are you looking for my son?" Splinter greeted, I turned to him and bowed.

"Sensei have you seen Raphael, he wasn't in bed when I woke up and he isn't in the bathroom either." I asked, Splinter looked at me in a bit of shock.

"No I haven't seen him, was he there when you went to bed Leonardo?"

"Uhuh, I wonder where he could be, I bet he's playing a joke on me and hiding somewhere. But I'll find him, where ever he went. Oh, maybe he hide under the bed."

I ran up the stairs, I slide into me and Raph's room, dropping down I peered under the bed. There was nothing down there, besides a piece a paper. Reaching under I grabbed the paper, I looked at the blocky letters. This was definetly Raph's writting.

I began to read the text 'Dear Leo, I went out exploring don't tell Splinter if you wake up at night and notice me gone, I should be back way before you wake up. Signed Raph.' That idiot, he's probablt hurt out in the sewers, now I'm gonna have to go find him. Walking back down stairs I ran up to Splinter note in hand.

"Sensei Raph snuck out to go exploring he left me this note, do you want me to go search for him." I said, handing Splinter the note I found.

"Yes please search quickly around the lair for your brother, if you do not find him come back and I'll search for him farther away." Splinter said, nodding I ran out the front door.

"Raph! Where are you? " I called, the water splashing as I ran through it.

I stopped at the limit I though Splinter would want me to go and began to circle around the liar. My heart sped up with every empty tunnel I found, please don't be hurt somewhere far away from us. If he is, I will never forgive him, how can he be so stupid?

"Raph you are so annoying, why can't you tell me this kind of stuff!" I growled.

(End Flashback)

"I never though until Splinter came back from searching for you without you that you would have dared to go topside, we had been so worried about you. After a couple of month's Splinter stopped searching for you, I got the hint, he though you had to be dead. None of us wanted to believe for a second you were dead." I explained.

"Did you every think I was dead?" he asked.

"Not for a second, we all though you had to be alive somewhere, Splinter tried to get us to move on, he did want us to be upset if we actually learned you were dead."

"I can understand why Splinter would do you that, I actually though that death would have been nice to happen when I was there. For a while I had actual planned to piss him off so much so he would kill me, but I decided that there was no way I was going to let him win. Can you tell me how Don and Mikey dealed with me being gone?"

"Of course, well it started after Sensei had stopped searching for you..."

(Flashback)

I heard my door creak open, turning to the door I saw Mikey and Don in the doorway. They both had their soft fleece blankets in hand, they look on the verge of tears. Walking up to me they look at me with sad eyes, I pat beside me, they climb onto the bed next to me.

"Is Daddy giving up on Raphie?" Mikey asked, I looked at him sadly.

"I think he has, I don't blame him, it's been two months since Raph dissapeared. He probably doesn't want us to be upset if Raph is actual dead." I replied.

"But Leo, he's not dead is he, Raph's too stubborn to die. He'll come back, he's too strong to let himself die." Don cried.

"I know how you feel, I don't think Raphie is dead either, but if he is still out there I highly doubt he's in good shape. Since Splinter isn't going to search for Raph anymore I will, everyday I'll search for him, pretending to go on a walk." I soothed.

"Are you gonna find him for us Leo, you gonna bring him back home so he can play with us again?" Mikey cheered.

"Of course I will, I promise I'll find him, where ever that idiot went." I stated.

"Can we stay in here?" Don asked, Mikey nodded in aproval.

"Of course..." I said, letting a sad smile slip onto my face.

(End Flashback)

"So you searched for me everyday?" Raph asked, I nodded he smiled sadly. "Thank you Leo."

"You're my little brother of course I would search for you, you would have done the same thing." I replied.

"Still thanks, I'm glad you searched for me."

"I know, now you wanted me to tell you how I found you right?"

"Uhuh."

"Well I was doing my usual morning search..."

(Flashback)

I walked down the tunnel like I did every morning since Raph dissapeared, it was out of habit now. I would just roam the tunnels only heading back home in time for morning training. Looking at the water I saw it was red in places, I began to run down the tunnel what was going on.

Then I saw him, it was Raphael. His emerald green skin stained with blood, his red mask torn in places. Tears fell down my cheeks as I ran to his side, please tell me he's alive. I touched his neck to check for a pulse. I felt his pulse beating like it should be, I began to sob, my brother was finally back, after a year he was finally home.

Slowly I picked him up in my arms making the treck back home to show him to father. Who ever brought my brother back home, was a true saint. I though I would never see his face again. Nuzzling his cheek, I kissed his forehead. I'll protect you little brother, no matter what, I'll protect you.

Once I reached the lair I stared at the door, okay how was going to open it, I sighed. I set Raph against the tunnel wall, opening the door, I picked him back up and entered the liar. I saw Mikey's door open and Don was at the kitchen table.

"Don!" I called, he turned to me and his eyes widened.

"Leo you found him!" He cried running up to me he looked at Raph and his mouth dropped. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know, I found him lying in a tunnel like this, luckily he didn't dorwn himself, he was out-cold in the water." I said, I began to follow Don toward the bathroom.

(End Flashback)

"When bandaged you up you seemed barely alive, Mikey kept try to wake you up, everyday he had a new method. First he shook your shoulder, then he yelled in your ear, he slapped you, eventually he stopped and just tried to talk to you. He would tell you everything that had happened that day or what happened in a cartoon show. It was actually quite funny the things he would tell you." I rammbled.

"That sure sounds like Mikey, hehe, when did I first wake up?" he asked, a real smile growning on his face.

"Well we were all in your room..."

(Flashback)

Don, Mikey and me had all sat in the bed around Raph, he was breathing better recently and he seemed to be having less fevers. Still we were all pretty worried, Mikey leaned over and shook Raph's shoulder, he frowned and moved back, his in fists on his knees.

He looked about ready to cry, Raph had been home for two weeks, and he still hasn't woken up. All he had done was randomly scream and move during a fever, or from nightmares. We all felt worse then when he was gone, our brother was in pain and there was nothing any of us could we could only hope he would wake up and smile at us.

"Leo, Raph's gonna wake up soon right? I don't want him to be like this forever, like the people in Dad's shows!" Mikey sobbed.

"Mikey I hate to be negative, but if Raph doesn't wake up soon he'll probably die..." I said, looking at Raph's pained sleeping face.

"Leo! How can you say that, even if it is true!" Don yelled, I turned to him, he frowned. "So you've finally broken, are you really gonna give up on him!"

"I'm not giving up Don! I'm just.., alright I'm scared you happy, I'm scared more then I've ever been! We've had a tough time living without him for the last year, I don't think we could move on if he died now!" I yelled, Don looked shocked.

He crawled over to me, pulling me into a tight hug, Mikey hugged us both, he was sobbing. We only had eachother, we were eachothers best friends and brothers, we could stand to lose one of us. Even if we fight or say we hate eachother we still mean the world to eachother, without one we all fall, we can't lose Raph.

"Do I not get a hug too?" a soft called, we all turned to see Raph his eyes opened and he was smiling.

"Raph, you're..." I started.

Mikey jumped over beside Raph and hugged him gently, Don went over and hugged Raph too. Tears filled up in my eyes as I crawled over and gave Raph a huge hug. I smiled as I hugged him, he's awake he's finally awake, no way I was going to let anything like this happen to my little brother again. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him he was smiling at us, his eyes were barely open and he still showed some pain in his expression.

"I'm home... sorry I was gone so long..." he muttered, he seemed tired, whoever did this to him would pay. "Please forgive me... I didn't mean to make you worry... Leo don't blame yourself this was my fault... I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

His eyes began to flutter but he seemed to stay concious, he didn't have to apologize it was my fault, I should have been watching out for him. I shook and touched his face, he smiled at me weakily, still fighting sleep. Who did this to my brother who hurt who stole him for us for a whole year?

"Raph what happened to you where have you been, who hurt you?" I cried, staring into his soft, tired red eyes.

"I'm sorry... I wanted to see topside... I let someone see me... sorry." he answered weakily, he began to cough and fluttering his tired eyes again, trying to keep them open.

I put my hands by his sides trying not to burst into sobbing tears, his hand slowly emerged from under the blanket and gripped my own. Looking up at him I saw him flash me another small smile before closing his eyes and letting his hand go limp. No he can't, he has to just be sleeping, I put my ear to his chest I could hear his very shallow breathing.

"Leo is he?" Mikey asked.

"No he's still alive, but his breathing is really shallow again, Don can you get Sensei?" I replied, sitting up I gripped his hand tightly.

"Uhuh," Don said, running out of the room.

"Damn it Raph, it's not your fault it was mine, I shouldn't have let you sneak out. I'm sorry, please just don't die." I muttered, as I began to sob.

(End Flashback)

"So fearlessleader can get scared," Raph said, he looked at me and smiled. "And your an idiot for thinking it was your fault, I ran off topside, it was my fault it happened."

"I know, I just though as your older brother I shouldn't let you do stuff like that and if you do and something happens it likes it's my fault for not stopping you. I know it seems a bit controlling but I guess I always thought he was part of my job as leader." I replied.

"I'm sorry Leo, I'm sorry I made you all worry, I guess I'm just an idiot. But I promise I'll try harder not to do stupid stuff like that I really do, I don't like to worry you guys." he apologized.

"Thank you Raph, but if you do mess up I'll be there to pick you up and get you moving again." I added.

We sat there looking at eachother smiling tears in our eyes, we all went through hell that year, but it made us realize that we could work without us all there. We are brothers, and now we are really all the family we have left, and are in a bad situation.

But as long as we're all here together, we can keep going and live happily, cuz family is something you can't leave behind. I know how corny this is but honestly it's true, when one falls we all fall, when one gets up the rest get up. We fight, we tease but no matter what we have eachtothers backs and that's all that matters.

_Authors note: I got the idea to do this story arc next from a person on Fanfiction named Vida-chan so thanks Vida-chan. Now when writing this chapter I actual made myself tear up, but stopped cuz I typed this with my door open and I would have gotten wierd looks if I was crying while typing on my computer. So I hope it brings you all to ears I love to hear your feedback on anything including mistakes hope you love it._


	15. Chapter 15

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.15~ Mikey's pain**

Leo and Don sat cuddled together across from me and Mikey in the back of the armored truck, these devices sure did wonders we all looked like normal humans. Mikey had brownish hair that he tied back into a small ponytail, Leo had shorter brown hair and Don had jet black like me. It felt odd to wear clothes but I guess from what Bishop told us we'll be like this a long time, he said we may never be able to take these off. Which is true cuz for the last hour or so of the drive I've been trying to pry this thing off.

"Raph will you give it a rest it's not coming off," Leo complained, I sighed and watched Don's sleeping face.

"Did you notice that Don looks yougher when he's sleeping?" I asked, Leo looked down at Don and smiled.

"I guess he does look a bit yougher, so does anyone have a clue where we're going?"

"Wow, our fearless leader has no clue where we're going, well news flash fearless we're in the back off a truck with no windows. So I think that would make us all have no sweet clue where we are or where we're going."

"Cut the sarcasm Raph, so what did Bishop talk to you about earlier?"

"He told me somethin' I'd rather not talk about..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

(Flashback)

What the hell does Bishop want with me? And why does he have two big guys escort me to his office in cuffs, what does he think an injured eight year old is going to do? Man and does one of these guys stink, it smells like a sewer water and kitty litter milkshake, yuck! Even Mikey's room smells better then that and that's saying something.

"Get in." A guard growled, opening the office door for me, scowling I entered the room the door closing behind me.

"Ah Raphael how have you been doing?" Bishop asked, his chin resting his meshed fingers.

"Cut the crap, what did you want to talk about Bishop?" I hissed, he chuckled and pointed to a chair in front of him.

Hopping into the seat I looked at him as he sat infront of me, his dark shades hiding his eyes. He was probably one of the creepiest guys on the planet, even the Shredder seems like a fluffy bunny compared to this sick bastard. I hated him almost as much as I hated that murdering bastard, but it someways I fear Bishop more, cuz Bishop has a smart brain in his head.

"To tell the truth the first I had every heard of you boys was about ten years ago when I murderer had been killed, the yough woman at the scence claimed a mutant turtle child had saved her. She called the yough boy Raph, she told everyone that he was not to be experimented on because he was just a sweet innocent child. When I saw you I had trouble believing you were the same boy, but by those scars I can tell you must be." Bishop rammbled.

"Was the woman's name Alicia!" I questioned, could she really survived that knife wound.

"Her name was Alicia Johnson, but I'm not telling you this so you can meet up with this woman, I just want to confirm you were the one who killed that man." Bishop explained.

"I was the one who killed him..." I muttered.

"Then that case is solved but there's another matter I wish to discuss, it's about that strength you have."

"My strength; what do you mean?"

"You are very hard to keep down, no matter the beating I've seen it in action before, the day we fought during the invasion I had taken alot of blood from you yet you fought like nothing had happened. Since I'm under orders not to disect you I though talking to you might give me an answer."

"I got tough alright, how the hell should I know, can I go back to the room now?"

"Yes but one more thing I called your friends they'll be meeting us to take you into the human world when we leave, please don't tell you brothers this."

"Trust me I won't, I don't want them to et their hopes up if you're lying through your teeth again."

I hopped of the chair, the guard opened the door and lead me back toward the room. What could that bastard be planning? For once I'll take some resposiblility and take care of whatever he's planning myself.

(End flashback)

Everyone was asleep, this was a long drive, sighing I let my tired eyes close. Nothing could make me sleep, I can't get past this though of what he could be planning. Opening my eyes again I groaned, I'll stay awake till I know we're all safe. Don eyes began to flutter open, he lifted his head off Leo's lap drowsily. He looked at me and flushed, I grinned leave it to Don to wake up all flustered and embarresed.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"As long as Mikey would sleep if we let him sleep in as long as he wanted." I stated.

"That long really, did you get some sleep?"

"Can't sleep."

"Are you still scared?"

"Yeah..."

"How long has Leo been asleep?"

"A couple of hours, Mikey's been asleep since an hour after you fell asleep, it's been boring in here."

"Come here."

I crawled over to him my whole body trembling from the sudden realisation of how cold it truely was in here. He pulled me close, and began to hug me as he pulled me into his arms, wrapping my arm around his neck I closed my eyes. Don really has become like my mother, I can't even open my eyes. I let myself slip into a sleep in Don's warm arms.

(Don's POV)

Raph was sleeping pretty good, but every so often he let out a troublesome cough which made me worry. His wounds were still healing, not to mention he was pretty thin and frail. He coughed into my chest, I leaned down and kissed his forehead, he was sweaty and hot. Looks like he got himself sick, that's definetly a fever, I just hope it's nothing too bad, or where we're going isn't another base.

"Donnie your awake," Mikey said, I looked at him, he grinned at me.

"Yep, I'm surprised you woke up." I teased, he frowned at me.

"So how's Raphie-boy doing?"

"I got to sleep, but he's coughing as he sleeps and that's what has me worried."

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, tired, but okay."

"Good, so where do you think we're going?"

"I hope they're taking us to April's apartment, but I highly doubt that's the case."

"Shit this has been one hell of a couple of weeks, we got little kid Raph, Splinters dead, we're in Bishop's clutches, and well you're somehow having a baby. It's exciting you are but it just doesn't really help the situation..."

"Yeah I understand, honestly even if this all weren't happening I'd still be freaking out right now."

"Why?"

"I'm a guy, having a baby will hurt like hell and well I don't want to tell Leo this, but I could die during labour or during the pregnancy."

"Y-you could die..."

"Yeah... It's got me scared, but I don't want to not give the baby a chance at life, it'll feel the same as murder to me... And I don't like violence, or death."

"I get it, shit at times like this I wonder how we're gonna make it through, Raph would be crushed if something happened to any of us right now."

"Yeah I know, I wish he would let us help him, but I see his reasoning, he wants to be strong, I just... I just hope he doesn't break apart in the process."

"Yeah..."

(April's POV)

I had tried calling the boys phones for three days no and still no answer, what could be going on, I was scared to find out. Sitting on the porch at the farmhouse made me feel a bit calmer, it's like if they had been hurt they would come here. Casey walked out and sat down on the porch swing beside me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Where could they be? What could be happening? Casey I'm scared that something is going to or already has happened, they're all still kids why does this have to happen." I sobbed, Casey rubbed my arm and gently kissed my temple.

"I don't know babe, don't worry I'm sure they're all fine, they're tough kids." he soothed, I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

I heard a loud rumble, was it a tractor, or a truck, the noise got louder. My eyes widened as I saw the armored truck drive up to the house and back into the lane. Was this Bishop, was he coming for the boys or was he brings us their... No they can't be dead they can't!

Casey got up and he grabbed the baseball bat from behind the swing, I was shaking, my hand touched his arm gently. Choking down a sob, I saw Bishop exit the truck, he was smiling.

"Ms.O'Niel, Mr. Jones I have not come here for a fight, I brought you a surprise," he said, he opened the door to the back of the truck.

I saw a small boy with black hair reaching out at us teary eyed, a boy with black hair and and glasses holding him back. Wait... that was Raph, no kid but him could have red eyes, and those coffee brown eyes and small smile that had to be Don.

Walking around Casey I began to slowly move toward the truck, I saw two other boys, one had brownish hair and chocolate brown eyes, the had to be Leo. Another boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, looked at me happily, that must be Mikey.

"April! Casey!" Raph cried, reaching a hand toward me.

Don was still holding him back, he must be scared Bishop might try something to hurt them if they left the back of the truck. Bishop, took Raph from Don's arms and carried him over to me, handing me the small boy.

"It's alright you can all get off, I promised I was freeing, just keep those braclets on, I'll be back to see you again soon." Bishop said, he waited for all the boys to exit the truck.

He shut the truck door and walked into the passanger side of the truck. Raph hugged my neck, I saw Don, he looked a bit faint, he was leaning against Leo for support. Mikey ran up to me and hugged me, I could hear Casey walk up behind me. I smiled, they weren't dead, but why would Bishop free them.

(Raph's POV)

I reached a hand out toward Casey who was walking up behind April, he smiled and grabbed my hand. He put the baseball bat on his shoulder, he hand looked angry a few minutes ago but now he seemed happy.

"Sorry if we've worried you." Leo apologized, I wrapped hand around Casey's fingers.

"Sowwy April, sowwy Casey, now can you put me down April?" I said, April set me down and ran to hug Casey would had kneeled down to hug me.

"Don't be sorry, are you guys okay?" April soothed, Casey held me and I watched April hug Leo and Don.

Cough! Cough! Holding my throat I continued to cough but it sounded more like a dark barking. Casey began to pat my back and I began to breath raspy, my vision began to blur. I could hear Don's worried vioce but couldn't make it out as words. My eyes closed, I could almost feel a fire in my lungs as I slipped into unconciousness.

(Mikey's POV)

Leo and Don were asleep, Casey was out getting what April had put on a list. April knew what was wrong with Raph, but she didn't seem to want to tell us what he had.

"Mikey, Raph's pretty sick, he has pneumonia, it's a lung desease, he must have caught something or got some bacteria in his lungs. He's gonna get sicker if we don't do something, he could... he could possible stop breathing, his lungs could close up." April sobbed, I hugged her.

"So Raph could die..." I stuttered, as I shakily hugged her.

No what if Raph and Don died, I can't lose one of my brothers, I think I would die from grief if I lost two of them. This was probably about the worst feeling I had ever felt, two of my brothers could die.

"He'll keep having fevers, coughing, bad breathing and he... might have alot of chest pain. He's only yough, he still has those injuries too, this isn't helping his condition."

She moved away from the hug, she wiped the tears from my eyes and then wiped the ones from her own. She went over to Raph and ducked the cloth on his head in te water, ringing it out, she put it on again.

"April, I need to tell you something... I highly doubt Don can tell you, the only reason he's like this is because... Well I guess I should start with this... Don and Leo are... gay.. and they love each other... Somehow Don's... he's gonna have a baby... he thinks he could die... I'm scared, I don't want to lose all my brothers..." I sobbed, April hugged me.

"It's nice to know I'm a back into the loop, does Raph know.."

"Yeah... he knew before me, he had been the one who told me and Leo about it, he was happy. Not only that but he actually told us about what happened the year he was gone..."

"Mikey..."

"He told us they guy who held him captive had... he had raped Raphie, not only that but he had actually killed the guy but he was still scared. April I don't know what's going... my family is falling apart... I don't know what to do!"

I hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed, buckets of tear leaving my eyes, I felt like my world was apart on top of me. April hugged me and I sobbed, I don't want to lose my brothers.

"Oh Mikey... it's okay, I promise I won't let anyone die, your like my little brothers I don't want anything to happen to you."

(Raph POV)

My eyes opened a bit I was so tired, I could hear crying, my vision was still blurred but it looked like Mikey and April. I coughed a bit, my chest felt like I had a fat sumo guy on my chest, or Hun.

"Don't cry... Mikey when I get better can we play?" I whispered, Mikey ran to my side and grabbed my hand.

"Yes, when you're all better we can play whatever you want to." he cried, I smiled.

"M'kay, will.. Leo and Donnie... play with us too..?"

"Of course.."

"Splinter's gonna... take me on a walk today, he can watch us play..."

"Yeah..."

"Nite Mikey.."

(Mikey's POV)

I watched Raph close his eyes and slip back to sleep, he must be getting hysterical from his fever. I shook April touched my shoulder, he must be imaging things, he knows Splinters dead..

"I think he's a bit off due to his fever and with all that's happened, he'll get better when his fever drops." April assured, I heard Casey slam the door shut.

April touched my shoulder before running downstair to help Casey, frowning I held Raph's hand tighter. His fever must be pretty bad to make him hallucinate like that, his small face looked pained but still peaceful as he slept. This must be what hell is like, tears began to fall down my cheeks again like waterfalls.


	16. Chapter 16

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.16~ Allusions of the past**

"Mikey, Weo and Donnie are lost, help me find them, they must be in a cave, cuz they're not in the meadow with us," Raph said, and stopped to cough a bit. "Maybe they're being eaten by the monster we have to get Splinter, no, we'll save them ourselves."

"Of course, lead the way Raphie." I added, his hand gripped mine.

I wondered what kind of world he was dreaming about, he began to cough again, I worriedly squeesed his hand. He turned to me his gaze hazed but he seemed happy besides hallucinatng the enitre story he was rambling about.

"I'm okay Mikey, it's just a cold, let's go save Onii-san and Donnie."

"Okay."

This imaginery world seemed peaceful, I knew we were in a meadow. What could make him hallucinate such things, like this it reminds me of the times when he followed Leo everywhere. He seemed a sweet little child right now, he sure was sweet like this... What am I saying he could die, why should I belive he's not suffering underneath this hallucination.

(Leo's POV)

I opened my eyes, to feel a weight on my chest, that's when I noticed Don was on my chest, gently I moved him off and sat up. Mikey sat in a chair, he was slumped over, had he fallen asleep like that, then I heard Raph's small vioce. But still being half asleep I couldn't make out any of what he said as words.

Slipping out of bed I walked over to them, Mikey seemed awake he was holding Raph's hand. Mikey looked like he hadn't slept all night I highly doubt he even noticed me walk beside him.

"Onii-san your awake now, are you gonna play with me and Mikey in the meadow," Raph asked, his vioce shallow but innocent sounding.

"...Of course..." I replied, he smiled at me.

"Splinter's gonna play with us later too, and he promised he's take me on a walk tomorrow. Doesn't that sound like fun, I get to spend the day with Daddy." he rambled, what was going on here.

"Raph, go back to sleep, it's still late, we can play a bit later." Mikey soothed, Raph's eyes fluttered shut.

Raph began to softly snore, it was kinda sweet except for the fact his breath rattled with each breath he took. What could be making him so sick, and make him cough and pass out. Now he sounds like he's gone nuts or something, could his fever be that high.

"Mikey..." I started.

"Leo, April told me Raph had pnemonia, he's pretty sick, she says he could die, he's hallucinating from his high fever." Mikey explained, he seemed pretty chocked up.

"Did you stay up all night watching him?"

"Yeah... I couldn't go to sleep after he began to hallucinate, luckily it's only for a few minutes then he goes back to sleep."

"You should get some sleep Mikey..."

"I wanna stay up just a bit longer why don't you go eat some breakfest while I watch Raph."

"Are you sure Mikey?"

"Uhuh, of course I am."

"Well, okay, promise you'll go to sleep soon though..."

"I will."

Slowly I made my way to the stairs, I began to decend my mind focus on Raph and Mikey. I saw Casey out of the corner of my eye reading the newspaper, walking into the kitchen I saw April making breakfest.

"Good morning Leo, congratulations by the way." she greeted, I looked at her confused. "Mikey told me everything last night, he seemed to just want to end all the secrets."

"So he told you about me and Don..." I started.

"And how Don's having a baby, yep, he even told me about what that man had done to poor Raph." she confirmed.

"He's in pretty bad shape isn't he, I mean Mikey and Raph.."

"Yeah, I'm sure if I can keep his tempurature down, I can help him get better. Hopefully he'll come out of this a perfectly health boy, but he seems to be pretty rattly. Mikey on the other hand, I think he's just scared, not only is there a chance Raph might die, but there's also a chance Don could too."

I froze, did she just say Don could die, she looked at me she put her hand to her mouth realizing that she probably wasn't meant to tell me this. I plopped down on a chair and banged my head against the kitchen table, I couldn't lose both my yougher brother and my lover. The sizzling of bacon rang in my ears, slowly I lifted my head.

"Damn..." I muttered.

(Don's POV)

My eyes slowly opened and my hand gripped my pillow, I realised that I was alone in bed. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes, I saw Raph in bed, Mikey in bed too, well at least Mikey was asleep. I had feared he would stay up all night he seemed pretty worried about Raph, I looked out the window and saw how high the sun was. Even he had been up all night he would have crashed already, was the baby draining this much energy from me.

"Mikey where are you?" a small vioce called, I crawled out of bed and walked over to see Raph looking around worriedly.

"Raph what are you doing up?" I asked, he turned to me and smiled.

"Donnie! You're finally awake, where did Mikey go did the monster eat him?" he cried.

"Raph he's asleep, are you feeling okay?" I replied, putting my hand on his forehead.

He was burning up, he moved into my touch, his eyes looked hazed, he must be a bit off from this fever. Grabbing my wrist, he seemed so sweet and innocencent, I couldn't help a smile form on my face.

"Daddy's gonna take me on a walk once I get better, it'll be so fun... Donnie play with me, I don't want to be alone please stay with me..."

"I promise Raph you'll never be alone, we are all here with you, no matter what..."

I choked back a sob, my eyes filled up with tears, damn now I can't even hold back anything. God I feel like all my mental walls have been broken, I saw his small hand reach up to me, he smiled his arm fell limp and his eyes closed. My hand grabbed his wrist and I sighed as I felt is pulse beating, don't you dare die on me Raphie.

I sat down and laid my head on chest, trying hard not to continue crying I sniffled. It's just like when he was healing, we all used to lay with our heads on his chest like this alot. Leo used to fall asleep like that alot, I had fallen in love with him during that time and fist kissed him then too. Raph actually was the whole reason we fell in love and ended up together, it had been one rainy night while he was sick.

(Flashback)

Leo put another wet cloth on Raph's head, he looked like he was broken, the look in his eyes made him appear almost souless. I missed the old Leo who smiled everyday and would play games, he looked like a shell of the person he was. Crawling over to him I pulled him into a hug, he just sat there but his head leaned onto my shoulder.

"Don, it's all my fault.. it's all my fault Raphie's hurt.. I should have stopped him." he cried, I hugged him tighter.

"It's not your fault Leo, how could it have been, he was the one who snuck off, and weren't you the one to bring him back." I soothed, his lips pressed against my shoulder.

"Thanks Donnie, but I can help his feeling that I caused all this, me and him argue, we fight, I never let him explore. He left to explore, if we had been closer, if I wasn't such a tattle tale maybe he would have talked to me or even taken me with him."

"But then we would have lost both of you, that would have been more painful then losing him for that year, Leo me and Mikey needed you here. I needed you, Leo will you stop this, I'm scared I'm going to lose you, you're fading away and I don't know what to do. Please Leo don't leave me!"

I cried into his shoulder, his arms wrapped around me hugging me back, he soothing began to kiss my neck. Pulling apart he slowly began to kiss my tear stained cheeks, moving down he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. His hands rubbed my arms soothingly, I saw the light come back into his eyes as he looked at me with concern. The bags under his eyes were still there, the worry lines still carved into his cheeks and forehead, but his eyes had began to shine again.

"I'm not going anywhere Don, don't cry anymore I'm not leaving you, not now or ever." he soothed.

He leaned in again, closing my eyes, his lips met mine and we kissed gently, god I didn't want this momment to end. Pulling away, I heard a cough eminate from Raph, we both turned our attention to Raph who eyes began to flicker open. Leo began to hover over Raph, I crawled to the opposite of Raph, slowly I gazed down at his hazed face.

"Can we play when I'm all better? Can I play with you all again?" he asked, Leo leaned down and kissed his forehead I leaned down and did the same.

"Of course Raph, we'll play whatever you want to play." Leo replied, Raph smiled at us and closed his eyes drifting slowly back to sleep.

(End Flashback)

He must have what he had back then, I still remember him coughing some of the nights away and his high fever. His condition must be repeating itself I just hope he feels better soon, I hate to see him like this. I could hear Leo silently creak up the stairs, even a ninja has trouble not making noise on those stairs.

"Good morning Don," he said, I turned to gaze at him.

Just like back then worry lines were carved into his face, and again his eyes had lost alot of their light. This was all like back then, we may be older now but it still pains us like it did back then. He pulled me into a tight hug, I leaned my head onto his shoulder, I guess this was backwards.

"Leo, I feel like we're reliving Raph's return again, he was sick like this last time. He even said almost the exact same thing..." I sobbed, he held me tighter.

"April said he as pnemonia, she said if we keep his fever down he should be alright, but I'm worried about you too."

"Leo..."

"I don't want to lose you Don, I don't think I could keep going if I lost you, you're my rock. God I love you so much, please stay here with me."

I wrapped my arms around him, I felt his tears touch my neck, I kissed his neck and shoulder soothingly. Just like before except we're in reverse, he must be worried about me and what the baby could do to me. Leo's not stupid and Mikey's not the most secretive person ever.

"I'm here Leo, I'm not going anywhere, not now or ever."

He pulled away enough so he could put his lips against my own, I melted into his arms, our kiss was full of passion. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as he kissed me, all my fear and pain seemed to dissapear as he kissed me. Pulling away we both gasped for air, he pulled me into another tight embrace, I snuggled into him.

Pain and fear let go of their holds on our hearts as we stood their embracing one another, his soul and mine felt only love there. Like this I felt like the outside world was far away and nothing could hurt us. Even though I knew as soon as we let go the cruel hands of reality would have it's grasp on us again and pain and fear would be an everyday feeling. Yet I still felt that this momment would not end and that we would forever be in our world of love and solitude.

(Raph's POV)

The cold grasp of death felt around me, death's cruel laughter could almost be heard in my ears. My mouth spit out words which I had no want or need to say, I felt a stranger inside myself. Even with the flames surruonding me I still had this cold feeling inside myself that I knew was coming from death's cold fingers. Hell's flames could burn like the cold ice fingers of the grim reaper about to take my soul, how much could I resist before I was dragged to the afterlife.

God I wish I could stop the senseless drabble I was saying and replace it with my horrified screams, but my lips wouldn't move to scream they only continued to say pointless jabber. Piss shit you stupid fucking body, we are going to die if we don't get help, scream you piece of shit. Before the cold grasp of death drags us to the afterlife.

I screamed as loud as my lungs could manage my body began to scream to, screaming I felt myself become more incontrol of my body. I saw people run toward me, April and Casey bounded up the stairs and Mikey fell from bed and scrambled to my bedside. April was trying to calm me down but I would stop till the icy hands of death left me and moved onto another person.

"Raphael please stop screaming you're okay, you're safe," April soothed, I felt the warmth come back and death retreated.

I stopped screaming and I began to half pant, half cough, April rubbed my back looking around I felt a bit light headed. With April's help I laid down and tried to stop my coughing, in a few minutes my breathing returned to normal the only memmory of my coughing was the rattle in my breathing.

"Are you okay Raphie, why were you crying?" Mikey asked, I turned to him he look extremely worried and tired.

"I-I'm scared Mikey, I felt these cold hands on me, I-I though I was gonna die..." I cried, April hugged me, my face buried in between her breasts.

"It's okay Raph, we're all here, don't worry you're safe, please don't scare us like that again." she soothed, I snuggled into her chest.

I hate this, I felt so weak, my lungs hurt like I had pins stuck in them, why did I have to be sickly? My hands gripped my blankets, April let me go, and I saw Casey look at me a bit enviously. Now that I found some entertainment what should I do, should I abuse this power now or later. I'll save that for later, Mikey pulled me into a hug, a very tight one at that. I chocked for air, realising this he loosened his hold, Mikey had no control of his strength when he was either hyper or emotional like now.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys, I just got scared that's all," I apologized.

"No need to apologize Raph." Leo said.

Gazing up at Leo I saw his eyes looked a lot less lively but they still had their glint which made me happy. I hate when his eyes had that dead look to them, it made him look like a wreck and I knew when his eyes were like that he was admitting defeat, he was giving up. Giving up was not something I like to see my big brother do, I hated when people quit, if you spend your entire life giving up you're never gonna get anywhere.

"Glad ta see ya haven't givin' up Onii-san, I though you were gonna be all zombie, keep provin' me wrong and I might have ta stop callin' ya fearless." I teased

"Like that'll ever happen you've been calling me that for years I highlt doubt you'll stop now." he laughed.

"No I'll just call ya something new, like um... Weo the argonant or soemthin' like that."

"You should go back to sleep Raph, you still look a bit feverish."

"I'll go to bed when I want ta, you're gonna get as bad as Mama bear Don."

"Will you stop calling me that Raph, Mikey never tell that child nicknames again." Don growled, smacking Mikey in the back of the head.

"Ha ha ha everyone's gotta hit me." Mikey complained.

I laughed, Leo and Don joined in, Mikey sat there glaring at us a childish pout on his face. Mikey had a way of getting even the gloomiest people to smile and laugh, Mikey always reminded us to smile and have fun. The cold hands that had tried to take me seemed far away as the warm arms that my family had wraped around me, warming me to the very core.

(? POV)

I stared down at her, the boucing ponytail on her small head, she skipped across the park. A small rocket ship toy in her hand, jumping onto a swing she pretending her ship was flying off into space. Smiling I watched the sun bounce of her brownish red hair and shimmer, even after five years of her being alive the wonder never left.

"Mommy look at me I'm going to the moon on my ship!" she cried jumping of the swing and landing perfectly on the ground to continue to run around the park.

"I see you my darling, you have five more minutes before we need to head home," I called, she frowned but smirked as she tossed the rocket up and made it zoom in the sky farther then it should have.

"Mommy why do we have to head home it's so fun here?"

"Because my darling, we need to make supper, now you've got four more minutes on the clock so finish up with all you wanted to see."

"Kay mom."

She zoomed past me, making childish rocket sounds as she ran around the park, it's been ten years since I had seen him. Now I understood his optomism, it's a thing a child has, the uncanny ability to see the joy in things, to find the silver lining; the hero in every story.

My own small bundle of joy and optomism runs rampade around a park, playing a game that she has a great joy in playing. The game simple as it is brings her closer to her father, even if he's far, far away, a simple game keeps him in his daughters heart and close by.

"Come on darling it's time to go," I called, she ran to my side and grabbed my hand.

We walk out of the park her still playing with the small space ship, a game that brings her and her father closer. A game that makes me so joyful and sad at the same time, just like the small smile of a yough child from ten years ago. Such are children, the make you smile, they make you angry, and they make you cry, but they are worth it all. She looks up and smiles at me I gently smile back, always worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.17~ Miss it all**

Don was asleep against my shoulder, Casey was watching the game with Mikey downstairs and April was placing a new cloth on Raph's head. April turned to me and grabbed a blanket of Don's bed and gently wrapped around Don, she kissed my forehead. Mikey and Casey screamed, I guess a goal must have happened in the game.

"Leo don't worry so much, Raph is getting better and Don seems fine so far, tired but he's healthy." April soothed.

"I know, but I can't help worrying," I replied, still fighting tears that raged inside me to form.

"You try to get some sleep soon Leo, you'll get sick if you keep this up." April warned.

"I will," I soothed, blinking I had a hard time reopening my eyes.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," she said, walking down the stairs.

Damn why was it so hard to stay awake, I have to I should be up watching over Don and Raph. I hated myself right now, I was the reason that they were both like this, it was all my fault. Why did I always have been such a screw up?

(Raph's POV)

I listened to everyone snoring around me, curling into my blankets I tried to calm the loneliness I felt. Even though I know I'm not alone right now I can't help feel like everyone was going to move on without me. Was I a burden to them now? Would they still treat me like a brother or was a more of a kid they were stuck looking after?

My mind was slippling slowly into depression, I could almost hear a voice in my head mocking my sorrow and pathetic ideas. But it made it worse, I felt like my wall was being rebuilt, I wanted to cut off everything so I wouldn't have to feel any pain. Numbness. Emotionless.

"Raph, what are you doing up sweety?" April asked, I gazed at her. "Why are crying?"

I felt her thumb brush away the tears I hadn't noticed were forming in my eyes. My lip began to tremble, and I began to sob. Why did I have to be so frail? I had to be the strong fifteen year old I was a week ago, but Daddy was gone... Now I'm just a burden to my brothers, I have to get better I have to not be a burden.

"Am I better yet?" I asked, between my sobs.

"Not yet Raph, it'll be a while till you're all better but don't worry we are all here for you."she soothed, rubbing her hands through my hair.

"April I don't wanna be a burden..." I cried, she held me tighter and rubbed my back.

"You're not a burden Raphie, the guys love you more than anything, now why don't you sleep and help yourself get better so they'll be happier." she said, rubbing the last of the tears from my cheek.

"April, if I die please tell brothers I love 'em."

"You're not going to die."

"I'm just scared my lucks running out."

(Flashback)

My lungs hurt like I was being cut open with a spoon, but seeing Leo asleep in a chair beside my bed made the pain bearable. At least I knew I was safe here, the hell was over. I just hope I'll be able to play with my brothers again.

"Onii-san, Donnie, Mikey, I love you and I don't wanna leave." I whispered. "I never wanna leave."

I hate not being able to play with them and reassure them that I'm gonna be okay. Mikey doesn't want me to sleep alot because he thinks I will die. All I want is to get out of this bed, grab my toy train and play with them. But I know I can't.

"Raphie, Leo are you awake." Mikey whispered, sneaking into the room gripping his orange blanket and teddy.

"Mikey, come here." I said, he crawled onto the bed beside me.

"Raphie, I'm scared, I dreamt you dissapeared again. Please tell me your not gonna leave again." he sobbed.

"I promise I'm not leaving again, don't be scared okay Mikey." I soothed, I turned away to cough.

"Don't push yourself onii-chan," he hushed, kissing my cheek.

"I promise I won't, cuz I can't wait to play with you all again."

"Onii-chan..."

"Mikey did you have a bad dream, Raph what are you doing, you should be sleeping," Leo said, crawling onto the bed.

"M'kay, Onii-san Mikey is scared please make him happy again." I stated, Mikey smiled at me.

"I promise, now go to sleep." he hushed, kissing my forehead lightly.

My eyes closed, the pain numbed as I can fell into a deep sleep.

(End Flashback)

(Don's POV)

Rolling under the covers I tried to get comfortable but no matter how I laid my stomach still felt sick. Putting a hand on my stomach I began to rub it in circles, my unborn child was here I wonder if it could feel my hands. My stomach began to calm as I rubbed my belly more, smiling I laid on my back rubbing my belly gently with both of my hands.

Leo creeped up the stairs, he smiled at me blushing I stopped rubbing my belly. My stomach began to spin again, blushing furiously I rubbed my belly again. Leo sat down next to me, gently he placed his hand on my stomach and gently storked it and our unborn child inside.

"Is the baby making you feel sick?" he asked, nodding I felt him kiss my forehead. "April said she was going to find something to help when you get like this. I don't think she expected it to be calmed by someone rubbing your belly."

"Leo..." I mummbled, my stomach lurched as I leaned onto him.

"Want me to lay with you and rub your belly?"

"Uhuh"

He crawled in bed he sat behind me and I leaned my head on his chest. His hands began to gently rub circles on my tummy, blushing I leaned deeper into him. My stomach settled again, but he hands continues to run across my stomach relaxing me. It could almost lull me to sleep, frowning I felt my admomen ache.

Groaning Leo pulled me closer worriedly, the pain wore off again, frowning I held Leo's hand. Kissing the top of my head he began to rub my belly again. I let out a small moan as he rubbed my stomach, this felt really good.

"I think you and the baby like me rubbing your tummy," Leo said, kissing my shoulder.

"Please don't stop I feel sick when you do," I said, "Leo I love you."

"I love you too Don, I'm glad I can help ease your pain." he replied, kissing the top of my head.

"I think the baby likes us being close, I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy."

"I think I want it to be a girl."

"Really. You don't want a boy that you can teach ninjitsu to."

"I would never want our baby to live like we are, and we already have Raphie to be pretty much be our son. What do you want the baby to be?"

"I want a girl too, so at least she'll have more of a chance to find happiness."

"You're so sweet."

(Raph's POV)

I could hear Don and Leo talking to each other, keeping my eyes closed tight I tried to seem asleep. Then I felt the fire egnite in my lungs, I wanted to cough in pain and beg for someone to comfort me. Holding back my cough, refusing to ruin their momment, then I can feel someones gaze on me. Freezing up I begin to sear under their gaze, my heart beating so loud I think it will burst.

"How long has it been since you pretended to be asleep, I have to admit you've gotten better but you always stiffen up." Leo said, placing his hand my forehead.

Opening my eyes I let out the painful cough I'd been holding back, Leo frowned as he rubbed my cheek. Was I really burdening him, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I saw Don lean over me, kissing my cheek and rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"For what?"

"For being born."

"Raph what the hell are you talking about?"

"If I hadn't been born, you wouldn't have to look after me, everyone would have been better off if I had just never been born."

"Stop talking like that!"

I felt his hands grip the blankets on my sides, looking at his face I saw tears welling in his eyes. I continued to sob reaching up I gripped his sleeves, I could feel Don's hands rubbing my cheeks and forehead.

"Raph, you know we're all here for you. Your not a burden, we all love you, now please stop talking like that." Don hushed.

"What happened to the Raph who used to enjoy life and be happy! You used to always smile, even after that hell you went through when you healed up you smiled so much. You treated everyday like it was your last and wore your heart on your sleeve! Please Raph don't you dare talk like that, cuz there is no way in hell I'm letting you die! Got that you bastard! We need you, and don't you dare think of yourself as a burden ever again!" Leo cried.

I stared at him wide eyed, Leo would curse if he was commenting on what we say but to actually call someone a bastard. He was crying, just like I was, I've never, ever seen Leo cry like this. Gripping his sleeves tighter I tried to catch my breath, but the air still barely got into my lungs. Sniffling I chocked down another sob, I could still feel Don's hand rubbing my forehead.

"Onii-san, I... I..."

"Don't give up, we love you."

"Onii-san... I love you guys too."

(one month later Leo's POV)

Raph sat on the couch, he had a blanket wrapped around him as he ate he chicken noodle soup and watched saturday morning cartoons. His seasame street pyjama's hung loosely on his body, he had gained a bit of weight but he still was fairly thin. April put a glass of milk beside his soup, Raph smiled at her. He hasn't been able to talk for about a week.

He could croak out somethings but it hurt him, April said that if he kept getting better he would be able to talk again. Seeing him like this was terrible, he tried to cheer me up though, he smiled alot to try to make stop worrying. Turning to me he smiled, walking over I kissed his forehead and sat down beside him.

"Good morning," I greeted.

He pulled out his phone and texted 'good morning' on the phone screen. He used the phone to talk to us, I feel bad for him. But this is the only way we found for him to communicate.

"Feel any better today?" I asked.

'Same, April is gonna give me some honey later for my throat.' he typed.

"That's good."

He smiled at me again, I gently patted his head and rubbed his hair. I wish he would get better soon, I hate seeing him in pain. Don walked into the room, he had fleece pyjama's on that were two sizes to bigger than he was. Raph smiled at Don, Don came over kissed his forehead, he looked tired he walked over to me and sat down on my lap. Gently I hugged him, he seemed like he was going to fall asleep on my lap.

I missed him being able to talk, and Don being so tired all the time was terrible and Raph honestly worried about Don alot. Frowning I kissed Don and Raph who smiled and went back to eating his soup. This was pretty much like I was already a father, Don moved closer to me. I just want this to all get better, cuz I miss how things were before. I miss it all.


	18. Chapter 18

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.18~ Solitairy Souls **

Curling my toes I stared at the television, there was some new gang war happening in the city. Baring my teeth I wished I could yell at the television like Casey was. But still I couldn't speak, my fevers have dulled down, and my throat and breathing have been better too. How come my vioce is still so far from reach?

"I should be back in the city beating the holy hell out of those punks, god damn turf wars!" Casey yelled, April entered the room.

Smacking him over the head with her spatcula she changed the television channel. He began to whine as she lectured him, Mikey flopped onto the couch beside me. Ever since I couldn't speak Mikey has gotten fairly quiet, he doesn't yell or ramble like he usual does. He just says what he needs to and tries to keep his trap shut.

"Any better today Raphie-boy?" he asked, tussling my hair.

'Not really, did Don wake up from his nap yet?' I typed.

"Not yet, I'm gonna head to town later anything you guys want?" he questioned, April turned to him and pulled a piece of paper from her jean pocket.

"You could buy some grociers, that's the list, Raphie is there anything you want like a book or a treat?" April replied.

'A candy bar, please.' I texted.

"Sure I'll get all that, can I have money to get this all with?" he said.

April pulled a wad of cash from her wallet, glaring him down she handed him the cash. Shoving it into his short's pocket he walked to the door. Waving he left, I frowned, I hadn't been outside in forever, April is scared I would get sick if I did. But as soon as I get better she is going to enroll me in school, although she'll be putting Donnie and Leo as my parents and Mikey and herself as other emergency contacts.

'I miss Mikey's rambling' I typed.

"Me too, it's wierd with him all quiet, Leo it makes sense, but Mikey, it's usually so hard to get him to shut up." April sighed.

'Is he doing this because I can't talk?'

"I really don't know, maybe you should talk to him."

'You mean type to him, he wouldn't listen to me even if I told him. So is Don gonna be okay?'

"Don't worry Raph he's fine. Now how about you watch some cartoons while I make some dessert for tonight."

'Kay.'

(Mikey's POV)

I walked into the kitchen, dropping the groceries on the table, I turned April as she made muffins. Raph had seemed in an okay mood today, but I guess he had every right to be in a bad mood, he couldn't talk. It's been a long time since I wanted to hear Raph pissed, actually the last time was when he was missing.

"Hey Mikey," Don said, I looked at him he looked tired.

"Hey, feelin' any better today?" I asked, rubbing my stubbled chin.

"Same, do you mind playing with Raph, he looks completely bored out of his skull."

"Sure, if you get tired go back to bed okay?"

"Trust me, Leo wouldn't let me stay up if I was getting tired."

Walking into the livingroom I see Raph watching the television chugging his bottle of milk, he stared at the tv blankly.

"Yo Raphie, do you wanna play a game? How about 'I spy'?" I asked, plopping down beside him.

'Mikey, can you hold me?' he typed, his big red eyes looked so sad.

"Come here," I hushed, pulling him into my arms.

'Mikey am I gonna get better soon? I'm scared.' he typed.

"Don't be scared, I'm here for you, stop being so sad, I miss your smile little dude." I soothed.

'I miss your jokes.'

(Leo's POV)

Me and Mikey sat on the porch the moon was pretty bright, he was drinking a can of soda as I sipped on a cup of tea. Frowning he got to his feet, he kicked the railing of the porch. Turning to me he flopped back down, crushing his now empty pop can in his hand.

"You okay Mikey?" I asked.

"I'm worried about Raph, he seems so sad, and for once I can't cheer him up. I feel so freaking useless, why can't I be useful when people really need me?" he shouted, punching the wood of the porch.

"Mikey... all Raph wants is for us all to be with him, just spend time with and he'll be happy. Just you know him, he's probably worried just like we are."

"But he's my little brother now, he always looked after me now when he needs someone to look after him I can't do a fucking thing! Why the hell do I have to be so weak? No wonder you all babied me, I can't do a fucking thing for anyone!"

"Mikey... you're the only guy I know who can get us all to smile when we're depressed. Have some faith in yourself you've done a lot to help us in your own way, I don't think father would like to see you beat yourself up like this."

"Why did this all have to happen? Why the hell do we have to suffer like this! It's unfair!"

"Nothing in life is fair, all you have to is become strong and understand nothing is fair, that's why Raph had his bubble. He never let anyone to close because he was scared he would fall apart, he just needs us to comfort him now. I would hate to see us get this far with him and lose him inside a bubble again."

"You're a lot better at comforting him then me."

"Not really, Mikey you and Raph had always been close, you two were like partners in crime for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yep."

(Raph's POV)

Sitting up in bed I rubbed my eyes, as my eyes adjusted to the dark I saw Leo and Don curled up in bed together, turning I saw Mikey wasn't in bed. Crawling out of bed I wrapped my red fleece blanket around my shoulders like a shawl, I tiptoed across the room towards the stairs. My small hand gripped onto the railing as I walked down the stairs, walking over to the window overlooking the porch I peered out.

MiKey was sitting against the side of the house, he had a bottle of what appeared to be soda in his hand. I saw the the main door was open only the screen door was still shut, getting onto my tippy toes I opened the door. I heard Mikey set his bottle onto the old wooden boards of the porch.

"Leo will ya leave me alone, I'm gonna head to bed soon." he whined, I walked onto the porch breathing in the fresh cold air. "Raphie what are you doing up?"

Getting to his feet he picked me up, I laid my chin on his shoulder clutching onto the soft fabric of his shirt. His sandy blonde hair blew as a cold breeze hit us, I shivered. It was colder then I though it was, a small cough revirbarated from my lungs. Damn it please body let me speak.

"M-mikey." I croaked, my lungs seared in pain. "D-don't be sad."

"Raph you just spoke!" Mikey cheered, as we walked into the house.

I pulled away, I saw that tears were forming in his eyes and they shone in the moonlight. Slowly I put my hand to his cold face and whipped away his warm tears, he hugged me close. I curled into his chest, I missed the old Mikey.

"Mikey I want the old Mikey back, please tell me you'll go back to normal, I miss your smile Mikey." I pleaded.

"Of course, I'm just so happy you can talk again!" he cried.

"Did Raph talk?" Leo asked, I saw him standing on the stairs.

"Oniisan I can talk again!" I called, he smiled, he looked relieved.

"That's great, I'm glad." Leo replied.

(Leo's POV)

Raph stood infront fo the door, he was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a dragon on it. He wore a batman cap on his head and he was glaring outside like he was going to fight the door. It has been over a week since he's been talking and finally April has agreed to let him go outisde, but no until she found her video camera to film this moment.

"When I get outside I am going to play every game I know, then I'm gonna climb a tree and help Casey set up a swing for me!" he shouted, he bagan to hop in place with anticipation.

"You have been couped up for over 2 months." I stated, "I'm surprised your actually waiting for April to get the camera."

"She has the power to keep me in this house for another month, I ain't missin' anymore outside time." he replied, stretching as if he was about to run a marathon.

"Just don't get yourself hurt," Don pleaded, fixing Raph's hat.

"I won't Donnie, I ain't Mikey." he replied.

"I heard that you little twerp," Mikey growled, pulling Raph's cheeks.

"I got all the rope and stuff for the swing, hell this thing should even be able to hold me if we put it on a big enough branch." Casey explained, walking into the room holding a large role of rope and a thick plank.

"Hurry up April, I wanna go outside!" Raph whined.

"Calm down, I found the camera," she called, entering the livingroom, holding the videocamera out ready to shoot a video. "Okay Raph, smile and the camera."

Raph looked into the camera and broke out into a big toothy grin, his eyes shut as he waved at the camera. April moved in closer to his face, I could tell from the way he stood that he could wait till April said he could go out.

"Can I go now April?" he asked, jumping around in anticipation.

"Yes, go play." she answered, he bolted out the door and began to roll in the grass.

April turned off the camera and after he ran out of sight, she smiled as Casey scrambled behind the over excited kid. The weight that had been on my shoulders eased as I listened to him play, finally he was better. Don grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, he sat down on the porch swing I sat beside him and wrapped my arm around him. Mikey ran outside and began to chase Raph, I chuckled, Mikey was back to his old self now.

My focus shifted to Don, he was getting a little less tired but now he's been getting sick. Last night he woke me up because he was getting sick, he ended up spending almost an hour puking, then I had to take an hour or so to get him to sleep. Right now he looked like he could fall asleep against me, but I can't blame him, he does have another life growing inside him.

"Donnie you getting tired," I asked, he nodded sleepily. "It's a nice day, you take a nap here if you want or I can carry you up to bed."

"I wanna stay here," he soothed, curling up to me more.

"Leo! Donnie! Look at me!" Raph cried, we both got up, I saw him sitting on a high branch of a tree grinning like a fool.

"Be careful Raph, or do you wanna be stuck inside again!" I warned.

"I'm a ninja, give me some credit Weo," he whined, I could still see the bandages on his arms, most of his cuts hadn't fully healed yet.

"Raphie don't reopen your wounds." Don called, Raph nodded.

"I promise Donnie, Weo you should help us get the swing up!" he stated.

"Nah, I think you three can handle it, where'd Casey go?" I asked.

"Casey went to drill the holes the planks, hey Mikey come up here so we know this branch is strong enough." he called, Mikey jumped up catching onto a lower branch and swinging on the branch Raph was on.

Mikey was kinda like a monkey, him and Raph were sure to have fun in the woods. Raph wasn't as flexible as Mikey but I have a feeling with his adventurous personalility he would enjoy just roaming around. Especially since now it didn't matter if people saw him, we all looked human, it doesn't matter if we're seen at all.

Me and Don went back to the porch swing and sat down, he leaned against me as I put my arm around him again. April popped out of the door looking at us she smiled but she turned to Raph and scowled.

"Raphael Hamato get out of that tree before you hurt yourself!" she yelled.

"But April Leo said it was fine, I'm gonna get off when Casey and me finish the swing anyways." he called back, April turned a firery glare to me.

"Calm down April, we are ninja's after all even if he did fall out he could land in way that he would be unharmed. Come on he's a little kid let him adventure," I stated.

"If you fall and hurt yourself you'll be stuck inside for another two months you got that." she bellowed.

"I'll be fine April, and Mikey's up here to so I'll be fine!" he shouted, April shook her head and went back inside.

"You better not fall Raph or April will never let me live this down!" I warned.

"Don't worry Weo, I'm a ninja not a klutz, unlike Mikey." he replied.

"You're mean," Mikey whined.

(Raph's POV)

April dragged me through the mall, we had to get school supplies for when I started school in September. I swear this should be a new for of toture, she kept pointing out girly stuff. She and Casey need to have a kid so she'll get off my case, seriously I'm getting sick of her mothering me like this.

"Do you like this school bag?" she asked, I saw her holding a batman bag.

"I would love it if I were Mikey!" I snapped.

"Come on no need to a grouch Raph, come on pick out a bag or do you want be stuck in this store all day?" she complained, I turned to the bags.

I saw a bag that was jet black and looked like a duffel bag and it had a red strap. Picking it up I showed to April, she checked the price and shoved into the cart. I could tell she was getting annoyed with me, walking over I gripped her pant leg tightly.

"Sorry April." I apologized.

"It's okay Raph, you're still worried about Don, don't worry he'll be fine." she soothed, running her hands through my hair gently.

Walking down the isles, I kept my grip on her pants, it felt kinda creepy and scary being surround by so many humans. It makes me feel like they could all be out to kill me, or at least lure the people who want me dead here. Although everyone here probably just thinks I'm a shy kid having a tantrum.

April began to load the cart with pencils scribblers, markers, crayon and other stuff like that. Finally her hand went down and she picked me up, I gripped on her shoulder in shock, she pushed the cart over to the check out. She began to drop the items onto the counters coveter belt thing, the lady behind the counter began to scan the items.

"That'll be sixty-seven dollars Miss, cash or credit." the lady aksed.

"Cash," she handed the woman the cash and soon she was given her change.

The stuff we had bought was put into the bags that she tossed into the cart, we began to roll out of the store. My fingers gripped onto the metal rods of the cart, we arrived beside April's truck. We loaded the bags into the truck, climbing in I buckled my seat belt.

"How did you like your first trip to a store?" April asked.

"It makes me feel open, kinda like if I was surrounded by foot ninja's. I don't like it, I hope school isn't like that." I replied.

"I had feeling you'd say that, Leo said it was kinda weird to be able to interact with a large amount of humans without them trying to kill him." April chuckled.

"I don't think I'll get used to being human, or at least lookin' human. Weo's right, this is wierd as Karai being nice. It just gives you the creeps." I shuddered.

"You'll get used to it eventually, so are you getting excited about school?"

"Yeah and meet up with bullies, the future generation of purple dragons, I think I'll get sick and beat them up before the end of my first day."

"Raph you can't beat up your future classmates, I don't want to hear you've been in a fight unless it was like a school wind shooting or something. You can beat up someone who is trying to beat someone else or yourself up, not for any other reason."

"But I hate scumbags April, wait I can beat them up if they try to bully me or someone else."

"Hurt, not call names, if they try to beat up someone else or you, then you can stop them with force alright."

"Fine, you drive a hard bargain."

(Dream Raph's POV)

I saw a woman-like body hanging from the ceiling by it's neck but it was completely black, I saw a small black figure looking at it. There was something red coming from the bottom of where their eyes should be. I turned to see more black woman-like bodies on the ground sliver knife shaped objects shoved in where their hearts would be.

"Lifeless, dreadful pained souls, all alone for their last days, then there's this poor solitary soul away from his family and friends. Sad this life shall be, far from loved ones in such a hellish place of pitiful shaodws. Perhaps it is time to disapear." said a dull female voice.

The small black figure looked at me and slowly it began to melt, staring at it horrified I realized that it was me. I tried to put my hands to my face and close my eyes but I could still see it, the body let out a bloodcurling scream before melting away and disapearing.

(End Dream)

Sitting up breathing heavily I scanned the room, I could see Leo and Don curled together across from me. Turning I saw Mikey spralled in bed, he snored and mummbled something about a cat and rolled over. Slowly I crept out of bed, tiptoeing down the stairs I made my way to April and Casey's room. I shouldn't worry the guys with this, April or Casey would be enough comfort.

I heard a moan coming from the door, damn it, walking back into the livingroom I stared out the window, it was raining. It hit the window making a light plink sound, frowning I glared at the sky. No matter how many distractions or lies I told myself it still hurt, Daddy and my brothers were the only ones who made me feel safe.

"The most unbearable pain was not being able to stop feeling pain, or being able to tell Daddy how much I loved him." I mummbled, tears filled my eyes as I began to cry.

* * *

_Authors Note: Sorry this one took a while, at the end Raph is actually standing in the same place he was in the 2k3 series when he cried after Leo had been hurt by the Shredder. Also please note that when I wrote this chapter I actually was sad myself. I know it might have a sad tone to it but when I write this it usual reflects my mood. Hope you enjoy it anyway._


	19. Chapter 19

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

_**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**_

**Ch.19~ Scorpion**

* * *

Sweat beeds fell down my skin as I panted, my body from below the waist was in pain. April spread my legs out more on the makeshift holders, Leo held my hand tightly whispering words of encouragement. Gasping for air in between my pushes I let out moans of pain as Leo tried to distract me from the pain with gently touches and kisses.

The sad thing was that I wasn't in labour, April was trying to teach me the proper breathing technique and how to push correctly. But in my defence the baby was protesting to my actions quite a bit. Squirming in kicking inside me making me want to curl up in bed and rub my belly to sooth my child.

"Okay we should stop now for the day, you look exausted but..." she said putting her hand on my tummy. "The baby is giving you a lot of protest during this exercise. During the real deal the baby won't be this squirmy but the pain will be a lot worse than this."

"I'm glad the baby isn't coming for another four months or I would definetly not be ready." I sighed, Leo let out a small chuckle at my statement.

"I'm home!" Raph called, getting up I stretched, Raph bounded into the room dropping his bag. "Weo, uh I mean Papa, come on do I have to call you that."

"Yes, I know it's wierd but your gonna have to try to remember." Leo replied.

"It's wierd, April you should have put yourself as my mom or something at least that one makes sense." Raph joked, April smacked him.

"Once the baby is born I'm gonna head back to the city, once you guys get a house and Karai stops hunting you then you'll come down to. It makes more sense to put Leo and Don as your parents, anyway think about it this way if you're their kid then your gonna have a new brother or sister." April eplained, yanking on the yough boy's chuby cheeks.

"I hate it when you treat me like a wittle kid, I'm the same age as the guys... I'm just smaller." he whined.

He had luckily gain alot of weight over the past couple of months, he did look as frail and small. His cheeks were chubby his arms and legs were less like sticks, he looked like a healthy kid. There had been no scars formed except for a scar on both his arms from the slashes the foot tech gave him. The scars ran from his elbow almost all the way to his wrist, he had regained a bit of muscle mass to from him and Casey working on a tree fort for him to play in.

"Raph do you have any homework to do?" Don asked, Raph shook his head.

"This stuff is all too easy, and putting me in a lower grade then my age, come on did you guys think I was dumb or something." he complained, tossing his school bag under his bed.

"Sorry but I could only make people believe Mikey, Leo and Don were a certain age, so making you yougher kinda helps make this more believable." April apologized.

"I forget how old are you guys gonna be for now on?" he asked.

"I'm 27, Don's 26 and Mikey's 24, god these new ages make me feel really old." I replied.

Are you saying 27 and up is old!" April hissed.

"It is when you're really fifteen, anyway you still only look 25." I stated, I really need to remember never to say that again.

"But Leo April is old enough to be our mother." Raph said, okay April is gonna kill him.

She smacked his upside the head, note to self teach Raph how to know when something isn't a good idea to say. He held his head in pain, April looked like a form of she-devil when she got pissed off. Sometimes Raph can be so naive, Don stood in between Raph and April.

"Calm down April, he's just saying that because even a 20 year old could be his mom." Don defended, April sighed.

"I guess, well I'm gonna go downstairs and make us some supper." April replied, well at least Don knew how to handle a raging April.

"Oh Raph you need to learn when not to say something," Don whined, yanking his ear.

"What there is nothing wrong with saying something that's true Donnie, um... I mean Daddy." Raph cried, okay this new name thing is not working out so well.

"Sometimes you can really make someone mad with a comment like that even if it's true, anyway how was your day at school?" Don asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"Okay, oh is it okay if I have a sleepover at my friend Tim's, me and Jake wanted to hang out with him and watch the last game of hockey, maybe even some movies." Raph said, boy did he get a lot of energy, he must be glad to have some friends.

"Well I'm fine with it as long as you promise to behave," Don answered, "What do you think Leo?"

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun for you, but you better double check with April." I stated, April may say we're in charge of Raph but while she's around we know we aren't.

"Okay," he cheered, bounding down the stairs.

"Leo, how long will we have to live out here until Karai stops searching for us and maybe even leaves New York?" Don questioned, I kissed his temple gingerly.

"I have no clue, but until she does we're just gonna have to live out here, not that I mind the country is nice, but I guess we are more of city boys." I replied, stretching out my back I sat down beside Don.

"Hey Leo, we're gettin' low on fire wood I need ya to help me get some more wood!" Casey called, grabbing my sweater I kissed Don soothingly.

"Coming Casey! Looks like I have to run Don be back soon." I called.

(Raph's POV)

"Hey Raphie, what is your Daddy like?" Tim asked, I took another bite from my bologna sandwich.

"My Daddy is strong, he's tall too, he also loves to drink tea and read." I replied, chugging a bit of my milk.

"So what does your Daddy do?" Jake asked, staring at me intently.

"My Daddy works with my Uncle Casey, they cut wood and do other odd jobs around here." I answered, okay when did lunch become 20 questons?

"So are you poor, is that why we can't go to your place?" Tim stated.

"No, I'm not poor it's just we are living at my Aunt and Uncles till we can find a house to buy around here. So we're kinda over crowded for the time being but my Uncle Mikey has been looking around for a house when he's not writing an article." I explained.

"Oh, how many people live at your house?" Jake questioned.

"Um... Six and soon I'm gonna have a brother or sister so that's make seven, and my Aunts house only has two bedrooms but one is so big that me, my parents, and my Uncle Mikey can share it." I answered.

"Oh!" they exclaimed in unison.

We began to eat our lunches again in silence, well except for all the rest of the yelling and screaming and chatting happening in the lunch room. Sometimes school felt like a zoo, Mikey would fit in here more than me, but recess was fun. We always played soccer in the field and the girls would cheer us on, my team almost always won. Unfortunately last week a kid kicked the ball onto the roof of the school, now we have to wait till the teachers or janiter throw the balls off the roof.

"Hey nerd give us your lunch money now!" Mitch (our school bully) yelled, pushing my classmate David into a wall.

Getting out of my seat I made my way toward the bully, grabbing the boys wrist I flipped him. Looking at David I helped him pick of his things, he looked in shock. Well I guess Mitch was a fairly large guy, he was a sixth grader, about five or six inches taller than me and way fatter.

"Um thank you." David thanked, grabbing his stuff he ran away.

Smiling I turned around walking right into someone's leg, looking up I saw Mr. Garison, our prinicpal. Crap, I'm so gonna get in trouble, he grabbed my arm and drug me out of the cafeteria, I could hear Tim and Jake yelling at me. Come on, does no one believe in vigilante justice anymore. Dragging me into his office he shut the door and sat me down, before getting into his seat behind his desk.

"Raphael what was the meaning of that?" he growled, I'm so dead because April is gonna kill me.

"But Mr. Garison Mitch was trying to take David's lunch money, he shoved him against the wall too. I just wanted to stop him he's not really hurt I just flipped him, he would have only gotten the wind knocked out of him." I argued, hoping he would set me free.

"You should have told a teacher and not resorted to violence, I know you're used the city school fight but there is no place for that behavior here." he stated, "Now I'm going to call your father and tell him about this event please go collect your things."

"You're not expelling me are you?" I asked.

"No, just sending you home and having a word with your parents." he replied, hoping out of my chair I left his office. Damn it I'm screwed!

(Leo's POV)

"H-he did what." I stuttered in disbelief.

"He was caught assaulting another student, I would like you to come pick him up, also I would like to explain the situation to you better." Mr. Garison explained.

"Sure, be there soon." I said, hanging up the phone.

"Leo what happened?" Don asked worriedly.

"Apparently Raph got into a fight at school, I need to go pick him up and have a talk with the principal. Hey April I need to borrow the truck?" I answered.

"Sure but why?" She said.

"Raph got into trouble at school." I mummbled, running out the door.

(Raph's POV)

Leo dragged me out of the school and tossed me into my seat, then he walked around the old truck into his own seat. I'm so dead. Gulping I buckled myself in, he began to drive away, I'm a bit glad that it's Leo here and not Dad. Still he was only a warning compared to what April is gonna do to me.

"Raph I would like to know why you did this?" Leo growled.

"That punk was trying to take my friends lunch money!" I muttered in rebuttle.

"Raph I want you to promise not to fight in school again, next time the principal may not be as forgiving. I don't want you to get expelled, so promise me you won't fight in school again." Leo stated.

"I'll try W... umm... Papa." I replied.

"Thank you Raph," he thanked, ruffling my hair he smiled at me softly. "But your dead when April gets a hold of you."

"You think I don't realise that," I whined, we pulled onto our road.

"I suggest hiding with Don, he's been pretty overprotective with you recently, kinda like a mother bear." Leo suggested.

We pulled into the lane, hopping out of the truck I dash into the house, seeing Don standing by the stairs I clung to his legs. I felt his hand gently rub my back, I held onto his legs tighter, I began to feel uneasy. April gaze seared on my back, I nuzzled into Don's legs hoping he would protect me from Aprils rage.

"April leave him alone Raph must of had a reason to be in a fight." Don said, I could feel her gaze leave my back. "It's alright Raph she's not gonna hurt you, now why were you in a fight."

"Some punk tried to take my friends lunch money only because he's smart, he pushed my friend into the wall, so I flipped him." I answered in a meek voice.

"Next time try not to resort to violence so fast, okay Raph," Don soothed, I clung to him nodding.

Don gently scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to the couch were he sat down me sitting on his lap. His belly had gotten pretty big, almost the size of a basket ball, still he often picked me up like a small child. Not that I minded, Don was calming to me and he really kinda felt like my parent. Leo on the other hand will take a little more getting used to as a parent, he was still too big brotherly.

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine, I tried to shake it off, curling up to Don like a small child. Sometimes I would get like this, pain; fear; they were two emotions that seemed to creep up on me. Luckily I usually can handle them without making a scence, but they make me feel so small and weak. I hate those feelings.

"Raph, are you okay?" Leo asked, gently he rubbed my cheek. "You look really pale."

"I'm fine," I answered, trying to act confident.

"Raph..."

"Just some bad memories giving me the heebie-jeebies, don't worry I'm fine We... Papa."

"Oh Raph..."

"I'm fine, I promise."

(Later)

I let my hand fall to my side as I stared sadly in the moonlight at Dad's grave. Everyone else was asleep but somehow I still felt a lingering sadness and fear. Sitting down beside the headstone I hugged my knee's into my chest, maybe if I talk here he'll be able to hear me.

"Hey Daddy, it me Raph, I know I look alot different see Bishop gave us this braclet things so we can look human. I even go to school now, sorry I haven't come to visit you here but I guess I though my pain would go away if I tried to forget. Pretty stupid of me wasn't it, that bad man who hurt I never got to tell you that he raped me, or that he used to be kind and loving. Still I wanna learn how to move on without caring all this pain on my back, and I don't wanna worry Weo, Don or Mikey anymore. Weo and Donny are gonna have a baby and Mikey has work and worried about me enough when I was sick, April and Casey are busy too. " I explained, my hand touched grave stone. "How about I come here and tell you all my worries so I don't burden anyone else. Like today I beat up a bully picking on my class mate but I got in trouble nad Weo was upset with me, luckily Don saved me from April's wrath. Sensei how can I stop being a burden or hurt the people I love, why can't I be good?"

'My son you are not angry at the world or your family, and they know that, you are meerly angry at yourself and your painful memmories. Take pride in your good deeds and let you failures be whisked away by the wind.' Splinter's vioce said, even with him dead I can still hear him voice.

That lecture was something he told me when I had gotten better after returning home. Somehow without him the words had lost their meaning, which made a pit form in my heart. I don't wanna turn into that person again, someone who hides their heart in an iron locked box, I want it to be open and free.

"I miss you Daddy, you were so wise and you always knew what to do or say. Me I can barely tell my brothers how much I care about them and worry, I'm hopeless. Heck to protect our new identies I need to call Weo, Papa and Donny, Daddy, but I can't even remember that. Why can't I ever be good?"

'Raphael you are not a bad brother or a bad son, you are strong and loyal to a fault and very loving passionate person, you're just scared to let your heart show from past injuries.' his vioce reminded again.

"Great now I'm having a conversation with the things you used to say, not only am I an ass now, but a crazy one."

"Raph! Raph! Where are you Raph!" Leo called frantically, I tried to get up but it almost felt like someone was keeping in place.

He saw me and ran to my side, he look really worried and he was so rushed he had no shirt or shoes on. I felt myself shamefully place my head on my lap, I heard him kneel down infront of me. His hand gently began to rub my head and he hummed an old tune Splinter hummed every morning while he poured his tea.

"I'm sorry for worrying you again Weo." I apologized.

"Were you talking to father?" he asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I came out here to talk to Daddy, I think I'm going crazy though cuz I can hear him tell me one of his metaphors or lectures."

"You're not crazy, when I come down here I can hear his voice or I see him meditating under this tree, or sometimes I imagine him talking to me like he used to."

"I miss him."

"I know, so do I, I think everyone does."

"Weo can you tell me that story Splinter used to tell us, the one about the scorpion and the frog."

"Sure."

* * *

_Author's Note: I loved writing the last portion of this chapter now the mention of the tale of the Scorpion and the Frog is a tale that was mentioned in Fast Forward let's just say the basis of the story is the scorpion pleads the frog to ride him across the river, when the frog does though the scorpion stings him and the frog asks him why as they drown and the scorpion replies that it is his nature. I put this in because I believe it reflects the scence, Raph wants to be able to be someone knew but he's like the scorpion he can't change because it is his nature. Sorry for those who understood it but I felt the need to explain this just in case. Also please if you ever have an idea you think would be good just pm me and I'll be glad to hear it._


	20. Chapter 20

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.20~ Red soul and winters cold nights**

* * *

I hated to see things like this, Don clinging to Leo like a helpless child, but he was in pain. His belly had gotten really big and from what I can tell he was in pain from just walking. Leo had carried him to bed and April told Don he would probably have to spend most of his time till the baby came in bed. It pains me to come home from school and have to hug Don by crawling onto his bed and see him try to walk but give up from the pain.

Last night I had heard Don wake up and Leo tried to sooth him but the baby was hurting him so much that it took Leo more than two hours to sooth him back to sleep. As soon as they both went back to sleep I snuck out of the house to tell father, some how even when I talk to his grave it makes me feel a bit better. But as soon as I leave I feel myself get worried and sad all over again, even at school I space out.

Casey's rough hands ran through my hair as he messed it up, turning to look at him he smiles. I smile back weakly, I hate not having the power to make everyone better. Mikey was worried to but he just let himself be carried away with his work to take his mind away. Unfortunately for me I had no such luxury, play time turned into thinking time which made me worry and feel so alone.

"What's the matter with ya Raphie-boy a swing is for swinging, if ya need a push I can help with that." he bellowed.

I felt hot tears run down my cheeks as I hung my head down low; alone was one word I hated. Alone was back in that hellish place, alone was when I hid my heart in a steel box, alone was me without my family. Most of my past was spent alone, and I hated it, I never wanted to be alone again, but yet I feel alone right now.

"Hey buddy don't cry, what's the matter? Kids bulling ya at school if so your Uncle Casey will..." Casey started.

"No one needs to worry about a brat like me, I'm used to being alone, heck most of the time I am alone. Even if the kids at school were bulling me, it wouldn't matter I know how to be alone." I muttered, he grabbed my arms and forced me to look up.

"Don't say that Raphie, ya ain't alone you have me, April, Mikey, Don and Leo here with ya. You are never alone, cuz we'll always be with ya right here. Even Master Splinter is with ya right there." Casey argued, pointing to over my heart.

"That was cheesy beyond reason Casey, but I'm alone just like back then when I was with that asshole. No amount of me remembering of times we were together helped me then and it ain't gonna help me now. Just leave me alone..." I growled.

"Listen to me Raphie-boy you ain't ever gonna be alone cuz I won't let ya, I hate to see ya beat yourself up like this tell me what's wrong so I can help you. Please little buddy." he pleaded.

"All I want is for this all to end, I'm sick of this pain, and my memmories I wish I could forget but I know it wouldn't do any good. Why can't I move on and forget all this pain Casey, why can't I be strong?"

"Oh Raphie you're the strongest guy I know, you just need ta learn ta forgive yourself, sometimes just letting yourself be happy with who ya are and what you've done can make all the difference. Look at you, you've saved tons of people even the earth a few times, cleaned up the streets of New York with your own might. Even when with what happened to ya no one would blame ya to be scared or weak."

"Wow you actually made a point Casey, but I can't help being hard on myself. I've let so many people down. For a long time I thought I let someone die because I wasn't strong enough, but thank god I found out that she didn't die; that she was alive. But I don't want someone to really die because I wasn't strong enough, I don't want anyone else to die because of me!"

"Raphie-boy..."

"I'm cursed, the color red isn't just for love and passion or anger, it's blood. Whether the blood I poured with my sais or the blood of people I care about around me who I couldn't protect. I was born to be like this, even my eye color tells you what the hell I am! Everyone I love dies and gets hurt and no matter what I do I can't save them; even him, he had been so nice to me why couldn't I save him. Alicia, Vincent, Splinter, Caren, Madelyn, Kristen, Tabitha, and all the others; I couldn't save any of them. Most of the time I didn't even try, I just watched or kept doing my own thing or just broke down in fear. I'm not a hero, I'm just a moron who can't even be a good kid for my brothers."

Casey bite his lip and looked away, slowly I slide off the swing and began to walk away. Maybe it's better that I never ever get rid of the pain, maybe just maybe I can't be rid of them. If so then I'm just wasting my time trying to forget and recover.

(Mikey's POV)

Raph smiled at his friends as they waved goodbye at school today when I went to pick him up, but his smile was fake. He didn't try to smile at me fakely on our walk home, he kept his head low and held my hand loosely. Casey told me about what Raph had talked to him about a few days ago, it made me feel like a moron. I know how Raph hates to bother us ot worry us, I should I have seen the signs earlier.

I told Leo all about it, but we agreed not to tell Don, but he noticed that Raph's been off. Even though I tell him that Raph's just worried about him, but I can only stretch that so far. But every time I try to talk to him he keeps excusing himself before I can get him to tell me what's wrong. Most times I find him just staring blankly at father's grave, this makes me worry about him even more...

In a few more weeks it'll be Feburary 9th, our birthday, Raph will be turning eight, and we'll all be 16. I hope I can cheer him up before then, but it seems all my efforts have been in vain so far. Hopefully if I keep trying I'll get through to him, but right now it seems like an impossible task.

(Raph's POV)

Would things be better for everyone if I died, no it probably wouldn't be, I know that. But still sometimes I think that it would be, god I'm a moron, even more than Mikey on a bad day. How can I hope to move on, or live with all this pain, is my reason for living to be in pain... Maybe I live for the people I love, and maybe someday I can find someone I live for, and that lives for me then maybe I can move on.

That'll never happen though, I'm a mutant turtle, I can never be with a human. Unless I somehow find another mutant person who I love, or maybe an alien. I just hope that when I do find this person I love and care about I can protect them, and not let them become just another person I failed...

(? POV)

I plastered the UFO picture onto my backboard; our teacher assigned us to make a backboard of our intrests and something that we could present to the school. My project was on Aliens and anything else paranormal or monsters, I could talk on and on about this kind of stuff. Ms. Crawford tried to talk me out of it, she tried to get me to do something on history since I love history a lot too but when I tried to do it on toture methods of the medieval era she decided it was better I did this.

"Why do you always have to do something freaky?" Monica teased, "Maybe you're trying to tell us you are an alien, no one is gonna go to your booth."

"Care to say that again dweeb!" Carlos growled, stretching his neck and glared coldly at Monica.

Monica ran off, Carlos was a kind of a scary looking kid he had a spiked leather jacket, a metal band teeshirt, dark wash jeans and shoulder length black hair and gothic make-up. Me and him got along great though, he loved to listen to my knowledge on the creepy side of things and I enjoyed listening to metal and watching him scare people. His project was on the history of metal bands, he even is bringing in his gutair for display purposes.

"Thanks Carlos, but that little girl wasn't worth the time, humans like her are just a waste of time. Prissy as can be stuck with a one track mind, it makes me wonder why aliens haven't tried to take over earth again. What will they do if the tricaratons come back?" I replied, "Those mutants that saved us before probably won't help the humans again."

"Yeah, if those guys really did save earth how come we aren't giving them a hero's part."

"Humans are too afriad of what the do not understand, everyone acts like the invasion never happened."

"Carlos, Mona how are your projects coming along?" Ms. Crawford asked.

"I could present this thing right now without the backboard." I answered.

"I wish you would try to do something that may have some valuable information Mona, not just something so fictional." Ms. Carwford muttered.

"It is valuable, when I was six years old the planet was invaded by aliens and it was all over the news. What if those tricaratons come back then who will be able to stop them without information." I stated.

This is why I didn't like society, if they don't understand something they either destroy it or ignore it. Only fools should ignore such obvious reason to protect our planet.

(Raph's POV)

"Raphie talk to me will ya, it's 2am not exactly normal grave visiting hours. Casey told me about your talk, first of all I always will worry about you I'm now your big brother and that's what I'm meant to do. I want to help you Raph but I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Mikey pleaded, rubbing my back gently.

"Mikey I'm scared, I feel alone like I was before and it so scary, please I don't wanna be alone I don't wanna hurt so much." I sobbed, he cradled me in his arms.

"We are all here for you, you are never alone Raph, I know you're scared but you don't have to be." he soothed.

Clinging to him I let myself sob, how many times do my brothers have to cheer me up. Why do I have to be so weak, it ridiculous how weak minded I am. I'm a ninja, I'm meant to be a killing machine, why can't I be the strong person I was meant to be. Still I curse at myself for this weakness, clinging to him tighter I sobbed loudly.

"I'm sorry Mikey..." I wailed, he just hugged me closer.

"Stop saying that Raph, you don't have to be sorry."

"But Mikey..."

(Narator's POV)

It was once said that people who feel pain can't get over the pain in a single day, pain lingers and strikes you when you are weak. Raphael by now unerstood how true this word were, whenever he felt weak or useless the pain would come back, which made him sink deeper into his hellish pain. Leonardo learned that this was true just by watching his yougher brother fall to pieces over and over again which made them all bear pain. Even though they had all refused to tell Donatello that Raphael was breaking he felt it in his heart it felt weak himself.

April began to write a journal to explain all this, she had even convinced Raphael to write a few pages of his own. But soon everyone realised that Raphael would only get better once he had his family all safe and happy. That day would come very soon, on a cold night in November the family was going to endure a very happy or sad event. Donatello was in labour.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with the update and I would be very glad for more comments, I love to hear your options! ^w^ The next update will take me a while sorry guys but I'll be pretty busy for the next little while... Hope you all love this update! I'll be submitting some new stories I've been working on soon, I hope you'll all enjoy them too, but they will probably be submitted less frequently then this story but I would like you all to read them! **_


	21. Chapter 21

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.21~ Moving On**

I had been banned from upstairs and Casey and Mikey gladly volunenteered to stay down there with me; they may not want to see it but I do just to know it went okay. Pacing right infront of the stairwell I let myself think that it was all okay and that I was being a worry wart. Mikey stopped trying to tell me not to pace after realising I wasn't going to respond or do as he said; he simply stared at me as I paced.

"Raph stop pacin' you're makin' me dizzy!" Casey whined, I stopped and let myself collaspe onto the floor untterly exhausted.

"About time you got tired," Mikey sighed, he picked me up and sat back onto the couch holding me in an easy way for me to fall asleep. "Don't worry so much it's all gonna be okay little dude, now it's midnight and time for Raphie-boy to go to sleep."

"No. I was asleep when father died, if I go to sleep maybe Donny and the baby will die. I've seen many people I cared about die; I will not sleep when someone else I love could be dying!" I hissed, sitting up I went back over to the stairs and sat down on the bottom step.

"Raph please stop doing this, I know you feel your stuck in a dark time remembering that horrible year. You aren't just hurting yourself, your hurting the people who care about you; would like to see me in the state you are in? Don will be okay, I swear to you that no one will die for a while; stop giving into your despair because there is hope." Mikey replied.

"Listen to Mikey Raph, he does have a point." Casey stated.

"You think I don't realise this, I wish I could stop but I can't; and it's not like this is te first time I hurt you guys. I've always done this, why should this time be any different." I wailed, laying my head on my lap I sobbed. I punched my fist onto the step repeatedly as I sobbed and screamed in sad torment...

I don't want to lose my brother, not someone else; I think I would lose everything else that I had if that happened. Even though my fist hurt, my eyes stung and I felt like I could die I can't leave. Mikey was right I needed to have some hope, and until I heard otherwise I would cling the the small white string in this dark room until the dark fades or takes over.

I felt a set of smaller arms pick me up and toss me into the air, through my teary eyes I saw April was the one tossing me into the air. She had a big bright smile on her face as she began to spin me around. Was the baby born, did it all go okay, I felt a smile grown on my face and I began to giggle in excitment.

"Don had a baby girl!" she screamed, I rubbed away my remaining tears as I smiled from ear to ear.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about Raph," Mikey stated, I wrapped my arms around Aprils neck and rubbed my cheek against hers.

April set me down and kneeled down in front of me; "Why don't you go up Raph, I'm sure Don and Leo will be glad to see you." she whispered, nodding I gave her childish peck on the cheek before slowly climbing up the stairs.

Don sat in bed, Leo sat beside him and held him close, in Don's arms was a bundle which I guessed was my new baby 'sister'. I stared at them akwardly, this was their family moment why should I be up here turning to leave I felt their gaze turn onto me and I froze. This wasn't my place, I was an uncle not a sibling to the baby; I wasn't a part of their new family.

"Don't walk away Raph, come here and see the baby." Leo called, I felt tears well up in my eyes, I whiped them onto my forearm.

"No this is your guys moment, after all you are a family now." I replied, I turned back and smiled weakly with tears still in my eyes. Why was I crying, they were still my family, I was just not part of their new family.

"Raph me and Leo swore to look after you now since father died, you are part of our new family. I know it's wierd but for now you aren't our brother anymore... you are our son." Don stated.

The tears began to run down my cheeks again, I ran over into Leo's leg and buried my face in his jeans sobbing. Picking me up in his strong arms I rubbed away my tears and looked at my new baby sister; she was beautiful. I felt sad that there attached to her small wrist was the bracelet that we all had been forced to wear but I knew she had to wear it. I reached out to touch her my eyes looking at Don for approval nodding at me I moved my hand out and stroked her chuby cheek and pulled my hand back.

"I think I know what her name will be Leo." Don stated, "Thalia, Thalia Shen Hamato."

"I love it, what do you think Raph?" Leo asked.

"Her nickname will be Thal." I stated, Leo and Don both chuckled knowing that I liked the name.

"Looks like I have myself a niece and a nephew now, Raphie-boy and Thal-chan." Mikey added, he stood at the second top step his trademark smile planted on his face.

(about five years later)

I held Thalia's hand as I walked with her to our fist day of school of the year, well she was only a kindergardener but it was still kinda like school. Daddy stood behind us as we walked hand in hand, Thalia sung happily as we walked down the old country road into town. Her small hello kitty bag bounced off her back as she walked and she had her hair tied in a faishon that reminded of something from one of Mikey's anime's.

"Big brother is school fun?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, well until you're in my grade, all we do is work, but you'll have fun you get to color all day play and sing songs and be read books." I answered, she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm glad I brought kitty with me then." she stated.

I chuckled, she loved that cat it was pretty much just a cute chibi cat head with a tail and ears poking out of it's round body. She pulled on my hand as she began to run with me down the road, she giggled as we ran. Stopping I offered her a ride up on my shoulders, she hopped on ad we walked again, her hands on my head as she leaned forward to gaze at things from her new height.

This was the life; I smiled a lot more and I've gained more friends, they stopped avoiding me because of my old depressed nature. At school I worked hard and had fun with my friends when I get home I play with Thalia and Daddy makes supper and we help sometimes. Then Papa comes home over the weekends; Bishop gave us enough money to buy the house we live in now and be able to build a new home back in New York so Papa stays in New York during the week to overseeing the building and work as a police officer.

Sometimes he can't come home over the weekend because he is working but he usually does and me and Thalia play with him and he'll tell us stories and sing songs to us old fables or japanese folk songs. My favourite song he sings is the old song Four Seasons; it is such a simple song but I love the way Papa sings it.

Arriving at the kindergarden I set Thalia down, giving me a big hug and running into Daddy to give him a big hug she ran towards the door. Stopping at the door she turned and waved at us before running into the building, we finished our walk toward the elementary school, reaching the school yard I gave Dad a quick hug before running to find my friends, stopping a few feet away I gave him another wave and ran off.

Jake and Tim waved at me from their spot on top of the monkey bars, I pulled myself up neck to them and we greeted with high fives.

"Isn't your little sis starting kindergarden this year?" Jake asked, I nodded.

"Yep, I warned her about grade five, it was so boring last year I hope this year is exciting." I replied, Tim and Jake laughed.

"Chad said that it only get more boring as you go up, well until you get to choose classes in high school." Tim said.

"Unfortunately I'll be livin' in New York city again by the time we get of elementarty school let alone middle school or high school." I sighed.

"You're here now and let's make the best of it, I say we go investigate that old haunted building!" Jake bellowed, me and Tim nodded in agreement.

"I'll have my parents but it should be okay with them, hopefully they won't make me take Thal with us..." I stated.

"If they do convince her to stay home, tell her it's scary and full of monsters." Tim replied.

"You forget my sister may be a bit girl but she likes monster and ghosts..." I explained.

"Your sisters wierd." Tim whined.

"I know." I muttered.

(Thalia's POV)

I showed some of the other girls in my class kitty, they all thought he was cute besides this stuck-up girl who said she looked stupid. If she thought she looked so stupid why would she stare at her like she wanted her; tossing kitty in the air I watched as teacher tried to teach us how a caterpillar turns into a butterfly but I already know this.

"Now class does anyone know what this process is called." Ms. Macdonald asked.

"Metamorphosis." I answered, holding kitty into my chest.

"Very good Thalia did your brother or parents teach you that." Ms. MacDonald replied.

"No, I read it in a book." I stated.

"Well isn't that nice your family reads you books."

"They used to, but I read that one myself."

"You can read."

"Yeah, is that wierd."

Ms. MacDonald let the other kids go play and took me out of the class room to the book room picking up a random book she handed it to me. Sitting over in the story time area she motioned me to read the book. It was such a sort book, but if this is what she thinks I can read then okay... I guess.

"The tale of the frog in the scorpion. Once there was a frog and the scorpion; the scorpion asked the frog to carry him across the river. The frog agreed as long as the scorpion promised not to sting him; and the scorpion promised he wouldn't. Halfway across the river the frog felt a pain in his back; the scorpion had stung him. He asked the scorpion why he had stung him and that now they were both going to die. The scorpion replied that it was his nature." I read, I think Papa read this story to me a long time ago.

"You read that perfectly, when did you learn to read." she asked.

"Daddy and Raphie taught me." I answered.

"Do you know math; what is two plus two?" she said.

"Four, and two times two is four too." I replied.

"I think I might recommend that you be push up to grade one or two at least."

"But I wanna be kindergarden, I like it here."

"Don't you feel held back."

"No, I like it, we can play and be read stories and color and sing the alphabet, it's fun."

"I think I'm going to talk to your father about this wehn he comes to get you at noon."

"Okay, can we go back to class now?"

"Sure."

(Don's POV)

I carried Thalia back to the house, her teacher told me she thought my little girl should be put into a higher grade. For me I think Thalia will do better if she gets to be in grade with people her age and size. Singing in my arms my little Thalia was smiling; it's hard to believe that six years ago I would have never dreamed I could have a child. Thalia's arrival proved some of my assumed common knowledge wrong, well I never dremt I could live like a human either.

"Daddy Papa's comming home this weekend right?" she asked, I smiled; Leo was coming home this weekend.

"Yes, I'm sure you and Raph will be happy to see him and so will I." I answered, she smiled big and nuzzled her small cheek against mine.

(Leo's POV)

Finally I was home for the weekend, pulling into the lane, I saw Raphael, Thalia and waiting on the step for me. The kids rushed at me and hugged me tightly; scooping them both up I went over to Don and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Mikey waved at me his laptop on his lap; most likely he was finishing his article for the magazine he worked for.

"How was your week Papa? How many bad guys did ya put in jail?" Raph questioned, I chuckled.

"My week was good and I did put a few bad guys in jail but it was mostly fires or car crashes this week." I answered.

"Papa I made my teacher freak out; she was so surprised that I can read and do math." Thalia informed.

"Well you are your Daddy's daughter, you definetly get your intelligence from him." I replied.

"Hey Papa can you tell us some stories later?" Raph asked.

"Of course, now what stories should I tell; a few fables or maybe a couple of legends or make up one." I stated.

"Make up one." Thalia cheered.

"Yeah make one up, that way it'll be new." Raph added.

"How about I tell you story of how the four seasons came to be." I said.

"First we eat supper." Don stated.

(Raph's POV)

"Come on Papa tell us the story!" I pleaded.

"Yeah Papa!" Thalia added.

"Okay, a long time there were four brothers; there was the eldest brother named Winter, his yougher brother Spring was second eldest, then there was Summer and Fall. Spring thought that he should be the eldest because new life is born in spring and lead his brothers Summer and Fall to revolt against their big brother Winter. Outraged by his brothers actions he made it winter for centuries his siblings all died in the long winter; sadly the eldest called his brothers souls from the other side and they joined together and became know as the four seasons. During the winter it is said you can hear the eldest brother crying, when Spring arrives you can hear Spring arguing with Winter; summer is when you hear the four brothers sing together, and when fall hits you can hear the three yougher brother fall asleep. That is why Winter is crying because he doesn't get to play or sing with his yougher brothers. The End." Papa said.

"Poor Winter-san, he must be so lonely..." Thalia stated.

"It's his own fault he makes it winter." I replied.

"But his brothers couldn't live without him, the seasons flow together and can never be disrupted." Papa explained.

"When winter comes I'll build him tons of snowmen so he can have someone to play with during the winter when his brothers are asleep! You'll help me right oniisan." Thalia exclaimed.

"Sure, Winter-san won't be lonely if we build him tons of snowmen friends!" I agreed.

Papa patted our heads softly; "I'm sure Winter-san would love that, you can sing with him too I think he'll love the song four seasons. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall; Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall; Four seasons, four loves; Four seasons, four loves~." Papa sung, I smiled I think this is my new favourite story.

_**Authors Note: I made up that story of the seasons a while ago when I was watching Avatar when Iroh sang it. If it is similar to something else that is pure chance cuz I really just heard the song and thought up the story when I was bored. Or I may have read a story like that and forgot, but for now I will go with I wrote it. I always I knew I wanted Leo to say this since I came up with it, it seems like a story he may have made up or heard from Splinter-sama. Well hope you like my little story. Raph from now on will be refering to Leo as Papa and Donny as Daddy so be careful with that. They reference to Thalia's hair being tied up like something from an anime I mean she had Haruhi's hairstyle from Haruhi Suzamiya. Thalia's kitty teddy is a reference to the Lucky Star cat, also I will now be including a chapter theme from now on cuz I can. Listen to the song if you want to me I think it should suit the chapters content listen to it after this time but I think it would nice for you to listen to the song as you read the chapter so scroll down and check out the song I have shown below, it could be in any laguage so beware.**_

_**Chapter Theme Song: I'm Alive! by Becca**_


	22. Chapter 22

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.22~ Family photos**

I sat in my desk swishing my feet under it, I saw my friend Tim walk to the front of the class. We had to do this stupid presentation and tell everyone about our family's, we had to bring in a picture and tell who each person in the photo was.

"Um, well this is my Mom and Dad and this is my big brother Chad and my little sister Brittany." Tim said.

"Good job Timothy, now it's your turn Raphael." complimented.

Getting out of my desk I walked to the front of the classroom my family photo in hand. I stood and faced the rest of my class, holding up my photo, I cleared my throat. Ms. Chapman motioned me to name of my family members.

"This is my little sister Thaila," I said pointing to Thaila on the picture, moving my hand up I pointed to Mikey, Don and Leo up at the top row above me and Thail. "At the end is my Uncle Mikey, then there's my Daddy and my Papa."

I turned to look at Ms. Chapman who looked at me puzzled, was I going to have to explain it to her. Then her mouth went wide for only a second and she nodded and pointed for me to go back to my seat. I walked back to my seat, I guess she got what I meant.

"Now children Raphael has a bit of a different family then most of us here, he has two fathers but no mother." Ms. Chapman explained, I watched as Brent raised his hand. "Yes Brent."

"Does that mean that his parents are queers?" he asked, wait how does he know that word.

"Brent that is not the proper term, the word is gay, but yes it does mean Raphael's parents gay."

"But Ms. Chapman how can two guys have kids?"

"Raphael, can you answer that."

"Me and my sister are adopted, we aren't technically their kids, but by law and other reasons we are thier kids." I explained.

The classroom went silent, Ms. Chapman turned to the clock at the front of the classroom. She turned back to us and smiled, I looked at the clock, we had three minutes left of class. Damn this was some akward silence.

"Kids you can chat amongst yourselves till the bell rings." Ms. Chapman stated.

I put my scribbler into my school bag and stood up from my seat, my two best buds Tim and Jake walked over to me and looked at the ground.

"What's bothering you two?" I asked.

"Um, I know you can't choose your parents but I don't think we can be friends anymore." Tim mummbled.

"But why?"

"I mean your a cool guy but, your parents are queers, I mean we could get queer cooties or something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, but we can't be friends with the son of queers, I mean it ain't right."

"But."

"Sorry Raph but we can't be your friends anymore."

I watched as the two of them walked away and joined the group of boys on the other side of the room. What the.. I can't believe it, I just lost my friends cuz Don and Leo are gay. Elementary school was one of the few places I never would see such homophobic people, I mean how can they know it ain't right, we're nine year olds...

Ring! Ring! I watched as the other children dashed out the door for recess, but I stood frozen in spot. shook my shoulder I looked up her, my face still showing my shock from what had just happened.

"Aren't you going to go out and play Raphael?" She asked.

Nodding I slowly headed towards the door, walking down the hallway I reached the door that lead to the playground. Walking down the concrete steps, I watched as sixth graders played basket ball in the basket ball court. Running through the court I ended up near the swing set, sitting down I began to swing slowly, staring at the ground.

I felt a hard shove as I was knocked out of my swing I looked up to see one of my classmates glaring down at me from the other side of the swing. Sitting up I looked at him, me and him were friends, was this all because they know Don and Leo are gay.

"No place on the playground equipment for the son of a queer!" he growled, standing I up I clentched my hands into fists.

But I promised Don I wouldn't fight unless I was stopping a bully from hurting someone else. I turned and ran into the soccer field that even in the nice spring weather, was not being used. I sat down on the grass and pulled my knee's into my chest.

"Damn, fucking family photo project..." I mummbled.

"Hey queer boy! You gonna cry to your queer parents!" someone shouted.

"You shouldn't even be allowed in school you son of a queer!" another shouted.

I put my hands on my ears and hummed something to muffle their shouts. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me to the ground, I watched as the school bully kicked me in the ribs sending me rolling a few inches. He never picks a fight with me cuz he knows I can beat him but I guess someone told him I was the son of queers and now he just had to get a piece of me.

"I hear your the kid of queers, I don't know how a queer boy ever beat me." he hissed, sitting up I glared at him, he twitched.

"Do you want me to remind you?" I asked getting to my feet, my hands in tight fists.

I watched as some other kids stood along side him, some were older or the same age as me. With all of them I would be fighting six people, one of them tackled me. I groaned as the rest of them began to kick me as I laid on the ground. After a couple more hard kicks to my legs and upper body they let me go and walked away.

Sitting up touched my sore now bruised arms, lucky for me I had a jacket on so the teacher's wouldn't freak out and get involved. If teacher's get involved, this will only get worse.

Ring! Ring! Getting to my feet I began to walk back to class, past the playground, through the basket ball court and up the cement stairs. Entering the school I walked back down the hall, most of the other students were already pushing into their classrooms. Walking into class I sat in my seat, putting my head on my desk I groaned.

"Now that we're all here let's continue on pages fourty two and fourty three finish up to number fifteen." said. Groaning I pulled out my math books and began to work on my problems.

(Donnie's POV)

I walked up to the school like I did everyday, I saw all the mothers and a couple of fathers waiting for their children so they could take them home. Thaila was at home with Mikey who was still working on his collum for the magazine he worked for. Leo was still in New York getting the things for the new house straightened up and working at his job.

I watched as the children began to file out of the school, soon enough I saw Raphael in the crowd he was staring at the ground. He wasn't even talking with Tim and Jake which was pretty odd for him, could they have not been here today. Lifting up his head, he looked at me and pushed through the crowd and towards me. Grabbing onto my pant leg he stood there looking at the ground.

"Queer boy!" some kid yelled.

"Go cry to your queer daddy, you queer boy!" another screamed.

Frowning I looked down at Raph who was shaking, reaching down I grabbed his hand and began to lead him down the street. We walked side by side in silence till we reached the road that lead to our house. He tugged on my hand, looking down at him I watched as his eyes filled with tears.

"I never want to go back to school!" he sobbed. Sighing I picked him up in my arms and rubbed his back as I carried him down the road.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"They all started calling me queer boy after I did my family photo project, then Tim and Jake said we can't be friends anymore."

"Lucky for you it's friday, you have two days before you have to go back to school."

"But I don't wanna go back!"

"I'm sorry Raphael but you have to go back, let's get you in the tub when we get home. Your flithy, what were you doing, rolling in the dirt."

"Do I have to have a bath?"

"Yes."

We walked into our yard, Raph keep his head on my shoulder, opening the front door I walked inside. Thaila ran up to me and pulled on my pant leg.

"Daddy, is there something wrong with big brother?" she asked.

"Nah, he's just a bit tired, you stay down here with your Uncle, your brother needs to have a bath." I replied.

Carrying Raph up the stairs I walked into his room, sitting him down on his bed he took off his backpack and shoe's. Going to his closet, I grabbed his red button up pyjama's. I turned to see him take off his jacket, I could see visible bruises on his arms.

"Care to tell me where you got those bruises, I know you didn't have those this morning."

"Some kids beat me up and called me a queer boy at last recess, they won't even let me on the playground equipment."

"What? I should tell the principal about this."

"No don't, that'll only make them beat me up more, I'm sure eventually they'll back off or forget about the whole thing."

"But."

"Tattle tailling isn't gonna help out my situation, it'll only make it worse, cuz then I'll be a teachers pet and a pussy."

"Come on let's bath you."

We walked into the bathroom, shutting the door I locked it, turning to Raph I help him get undressed. Leaving his underwear on him for the momment I started to fill the tub with water, putting in the plug and the bubble bath soap.

"Daddy, does this bruise look bad?"

I turned to Raphael who was pointing to a very big brownish, greenish bruise on his ribs, frowning I patted his head. Poking him in the brusie he groaned, not broken but he might have bruised his rib. Why didn't Raph at least block the attacks, I mean those are some pretty nasty bruises.

"You know you could have blocked those attacks, I mean that bruise there looks like you may have bruised your rib too. Most of these look pretty nasty."

"I had planned to but there was six of them and one guy tackled me to the ground and him and another guy held me down so I couldn't escape without hurting them. Those punks did all this in less the fourty seconds."

I sighed, gently I kissed his cheek turning around I checked on the bath water it was high enough. Shutting off the tap I signaled for Raph to hop in, he took off his underwear and climbed into the tub. Grabbing some shampoo I began to wash his shoulder length jet black hair, he closed his eyes shut.

"Keep your eyes closed so you don't get the soap in your eyes."

"I know, Daddy I've been friends with Tim and Jake for almost two years now, how can they just stop being friends with me over this."

"Not many people are so open to different things like you are, not many think that people can do what they want to do. Thier parents are probably homophobes and they learned it from them."

"I know, but it's still stupid..."

"Yeah, but unfourtunately that's how alot of people are."

"Is Papa coming home tonight?"

"Yep, he'll be home for supper."

"I hate this, why are people so fucked up?"

"Raph, no cursing I thought you'd gotten used to not saying stuff like that!"

"I'm just so pissed, I mean people hate me now only because of the fact you two are gay. They think they'll get cooties or something, I mean this is just so stupid."

"I know, but we got to learn to live with it, I'm sure that if they were real friends they wouldn't have left you like that. Maybe you can make a new friend, now I can't believe I giving you permission to do this. But if they go after you again defend yourself a bit more, but I'm not giving you permission to just beat up everyone in school, got that."

"Yes sir, but I guess I can't put kids into a disarming hold can I?"

"No way, just push them or kick them away, and no headshots please, I don't want you giving some kids nose bleeds or giving them a concussion understood."

"Okay."

He began to wash himself, as I rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. I watched him as he groaned after washing his bruises, who knew nine year olds could be so violent, he has bruises everywhere. Kids sure can be cruel if they kept beating on him, they might have began to kick his head, he would be in the hospital if that happened.

(Leo's POV)

I walked out the front porch, Raph had been acting strange since I arrived home, Don told me to ask him what was wrong myself. Gazing out I didn't see him playing with the other children, looking down I saw him sitting on the porch one arm on his street hockey gear. He held a hand to his cheek, he look frustrated did he get into a fight with some of the kids. Slowly I sit down beside him, he looked at me, quickly he turned back to the kids playing street hockey.

"Why aren't you playing with the other kids Raph?" I asked, he frowned and sighed.

"They won't let me play," he grumbled.

"Why not? Did you get into a fight with them?"

"Those punks at school must have spread the word to everyone, no one wants to play with me."

"Why, what happened at school?"

"We had this stupid project, we were gonna do this family tree thing but to start it we all had to bring in a photo of our family and tell everyone who was in it. Now everyone calls me gay boy and they won't let me play on any of the school stuff and now they won't let me play street hockey."

"Oh, so they are all picking on you because me and daddy are gay are they."

"Yep they keep callin' me queer boy and say they get cooties if they hang out with me, all the punks in school decided that it gave them the right to beat the hell outta me. Fricken pricks, I don't wanna go back to school anymore."

He looked at me, I saw the fresh bruise on his cheek it was a brownish purple, I sighed. Children sure could be mean to eachother, I ruffled his hair and watched him grab his hockey stick. Standing up I saw him swing it around angrily, he looked like Casey doing this, he even swung the thing like Casey always did.

"Cool it little guy, I learned from watching Casey that a hockey stick is still a weapon. Is he teaching you more vigilante moves again."

"But Papa at least let me beat up some bullies at school, then at least they'll leave me the hell alone. I don't mind being shunned but I ain't gonna let them beat me up again, I'll beat them up like a couple of Purple Dragon punks."

"You're not beating up anybody, only fight in self-defence should you fight, no making hotheaded beatings."

"But Papa..."

"Raphael you could easily seriously hurt those kids, anyways do you want to be known as a bully too."

"No... are we gonna move back to the city soon?"

"Not yet the house isn't finished, we should be in by summer though."

"Good I wanna be back in the city, but I don't wanna leave Splinter here all alone."

"I know but this is where he would have wanted to be buried and father can truly be one with nature here; and we can always come back and visit him."

"I guess..."

"Papa! Raphie! Daddy wants you to come inside he said he has a surprise for us!" Thalia called holding her plush doll in one arm and propping open the screen door with her other.

"We'll be there in a second sweetheart." I called, she shut the door and roamed back into the house. "Raphael you promised me no more crying about what happened back then we all have a new life now you'll get some true friends soon and you have me, Don, Thalia and Mikey here and alive who love you. Come smile little bud and let's go see what kind of surprise Don has whipped up tonight."

"Okay." Raph said, he smiled at me softly, patting his head I got to my feet and entered the house.

I felt him run past me into the kitchen to question Donny on what the surprise was, things had changed for sure. Once in a while Raph would walk next door to the farmhouse to visit fathers grave but I'm sure he was much happier visiting father then he had been back then. The kinder softer side of Raph is what I saw more now, not just him sensetive but happy, loving and full of a new joy in life. Thalia and him had gotten along since she had been born, so well that me and Don joked that it was like they were twins and not just siblings; well technically uncle and niece but you get the point they had been inseperable since her birth. I'm just glad it all went so well back then I would have never dreamed tht things would be this good; I felt like I had all I ever needed or wanted...

_**Chapter Theme Song: Let your heart decide by Celine Dion**_

_**Author's note: I know most people will think really wierd of me to put this as the theme but it fits and if you comment about how crappy Celine Dion is just don't comment I like her and listening to it is optional, optional got it so don't rant to me if you don't like the songs I choose.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.23~ Glory days**

I'm glad it's summer that means we'll be heading back to New York city to live in our new home, I'm glad to leave the school full of people who call me queer boy. Maybe when I get to New York I'll find some true friends and maybe even a cute girlfriend. Yeah, a girlfriend would be nice then even if people find out about my parents I am at least proven not to be gay. Then it's the quarterback of the football team for me, then all the girls will want me.

"Big brother what's got you so worked up?" Thalia asked.

"Once we move into New York I can start my work to being the coolest guy in my middle school and high-school " I answered, pounding my chest proudly.

"How do you become cool?"

"Well for me it'll be to become the star of the school's football team and have a pretty girlfriend, for you it would to get a football player boyfriend or become a cheerleader."

"Is being cool important?"

"If you want to have lots of friends and not get bullied then yes."

"As her big brother you should tell her to be who she wants and that if a bully picks on her you'll beat him to a pulp." Uncle Mikey stated, poking my cheek.

"She asked, and I would definitely protect my little sister and he doesn't have to be cool if she doesn't want to be." I rebuttled, swatting at him.

"Your funny big brother." Thalia giggled and began running around the house gleefully.

"New York, New York. Start spreadin' the news, I'm here today, we are a great big part of it. New York, New York." Mikey sang.

Back to New York the place where my new life started and my old life ended. Sure there is some stuff I'm definitely gonna miss like seeing Gen or Usagi and Leatherhead, also fighting and the battle nexus. Now my life isn't about all that stuff it's about me being a normal kid and having a lot of fun along the way. I just hope my lives don't collide I want this peace to last.

(Leo's POV)

I was pretty anxious about today I mean how will things go when we're back in New York will the foot still be hunting us down. Would Karai recognize us if she met us on the street; when we arrive I'm taking my last look at the lair, soon I'll never be able to go back there. Father I'm sorry that we're all acting like you never existed but we all still miss you; we just have to move on without looking back for the sake of our new family. Goodbye master we'll miss you.

Getting into our moving truck I drove back to the city, Don followed me in the car. No more looking back, no more regrets I have to keep looking forward so I can be there for my new family. Today I'm no longer a ninja or a freak, I'm a father and a police officer. Today is the last time I'll ever refer to myself as our leader because there is no more team or clan for me to lead.

(Raph's POV)

Unpacking everything I was setting up my new room; so far it's nice I got nice high ceiling and a big bay window. Why do I still miss walking around barefoot on my brick or concrete floor, in a room with brick walls and a concrete ceiling. This is the more comfortable room to live in but still I miss the lair; it wasn't the most comfortable place to live but it was home and how I grew up living.

Reaching into a new box I pulled out my mask, I stared at the wore out piece of cloth; I should throw this out but I can't. Tossing my mask into my small box I put all the things from my old life that I couldn't part with. I shoved the box under my bed away from my sisters prying eyes. Slowly I unpacked the rest of my things, it was rather boring until I came across something from my past. Soon I had unpacked everything, tiredly I flopped onto my bed.

"I kinda wish I could just go back to my normal life; not that it was anywhere's close to normal but I'm starting to hate being ordinary." I muttered.

(Don's POV)

Raph seemed off today, he refused to put on socks or shoes and wandered around aimlessly. Thalia and him played together for a bit but he seemed to not be focusing on what they did so she got bored and began to play by herself. We're finally back in the city and all he does is sulk around, well I guess being back in the city makes me feel weird. We were used to living in the lair not above ground like a human it just felt weird to see light during the day.

"Daddy can we go for a walk?" Raph asked, maybe I could ask him more about this outside the house.

"Sure, Mikey can you watch Thalia me and Raphael are going for a walk." I called.

"Sure bro!" Mikey replied, Raph ran toward the door.

"Shoes?"

"Do I have..."

"Yes."

Mumbling a few bad words under his breath he slipped on a pair of flip-flops, opening the door we both left the house. I let him lead me to where he wanted to go, leading me to an abandoned alley he pointed at a manhole. I should have guessed this is what he wanted.

"Raph we can't go back to the old lair it could be rigged with bugs." I stated.

"Leatherhead, can we go see him?"

"Fine, think you can lift that manhole."

"Ass."

"Nice to know your overall personality hasn't changed."

"Screw you."

He picked up the manhole, I slipped down, grabbing him I lifted the manhole back into place. I had only seen Leatherhead once since all this began and that was when Thalia was only a baby he came to the farmhouse to visit. Raph had been really happy to see him and spent all his time following him around the farmhouse.

"Being back in this city bringing back old memories Raph."

"Hell ya, I fought dumbass punks and was strong and powerful here. It's kinda sad that after getting this much and being normal all I want is to go back to the sewers fight bad guys and be a ninja."

"We all feel that way, although Mikey is having a lot of fun being able to hit on women though."

"Being able to get a girlfriend is a benefit for me to, and I can be on a football team but I'd give that up for another day in my old life."

"It's safer for Thalia if we keep ourselves like this."

"I know, can't we at least tell her about us being mutants."

"You know we can't that information if it got loose could get us all killed, not that I don't trust her but she's to yough and I wanna keep her safe, our old life wasn't exactly safe."

"Yeah, what did you do with your mask and weapon?"

"Couldn't throw them out so me and Leo hid them in our room, Mikey did it too."

"I hide them too, with the rest of my gear and a few pictures."

"Your good a drawing maybe you should start drawing some of your memories as a kind of kidish tale."

"Really."

"If you keep them as just a story not an actual event then yes."

"Sweet I'm gonna draw the professor and Draximus."

"Glad to see you so excited you've seemed so depressed lately."

"Just missing our glory days I guess."

"Glory Days, now I feel old."

"Trust try feeling old and thinking like an older person but being stuck in the body of a child."

"Must be wierd."

"More than wierd, come on I'm surrounded by kids that still believe in cooties."

"You miss your ability to swear more too don't you."

"Fuck yes, beating on purple dragon punks and kicking foot ass too."

"You love violence way too much."

"As Leo used ta say I'm more than a bit sadistic."

"Donatello, Raphael it is good to see you my friends." Leatherhead called, I saw him enter into the tunnel with an arm full of stuff from a junkyard.

"Leatherhead!" Raph cried, he ran over to our reptilian friend hugging him.

"I knew you had come back to the city but I wasn't expecting a visit." Leatherhead replied happily.

"Raphael wanted to come down, he's missing the glory days." I stated, Raph gave me a quick cold glare.

"I'm gonna make sure to come down as often as I can to visit you Leatherhead, being human all the damn time is kinda boring." Raph added.

"So how have your schooling been going?" Leatherhead asked.

"Kids these days are assholes." he answered, looking at the wall angrily.

"I'll elaborate some kids found out about me and Leo being together and since they think he's our son he got picked on a lot his last year in his old school." I explained.

"Picked on isn't a good term to use when kids beat on me and called me every nasty name and exiled me then you and Leo wouldn't even let me punch a single kid back." Raph growled.

"I would agree with their choice Raphael, I've seen the way you fight even at your smaller size you would be stronger than if someone weaker and less trained than you beat on them." Leatherhead stated.

"I know but it's still pisses me off." Raph whined.

"Why don't you come over to my place so we can talk more freely." Leatherhead said, nodding we followed him into his lair.

(Raph's POV)

I laid in my bed staring up at my ceiling blankly, I turned my gaze out my bay window to see the moon high in the sky. Even after all this time I still have nights where I can't sleep because I'm so used to my old nightly habits. Seeing Leatherhead today was great but it just made me feel more depressed about my glory days.

Sitting up I climbed out of bed, slowly I began to do a kata silently, it was father's usual lesson ending kata. I silently let my body go through the familiar motions, I began to speed up with every move. Next thing I knew I was pretty much having a fast paced one-sided fight, my arms became heavy and I slowed back down.

"Kunren ga owatte." I muttered, I hopped back into my bed and let myself curl up under the covers.

I guess I'll never get to fight in a real battle again, or see father, get a huge lecture and a beating then extra training as punishment when I disobey him. No more getting hit with his walking stick every time I do something bad or smacking Mikey when he says something dumb, arguing over Leo's order or pleading Don to upgrade my bike and make it go way faster than Casey's. No that was all gone, father was gone, my bike is gone; I'm not even as old as I was now. I was just some kid...

_Author's Note/Rant:_

_Here it is chapter 23 after a long wait, sorry but I've been in a bit of a slump with school and stuff so I haven't been able to focus too much on anything but my quick drawings in my sketch book which I uploaded some so you can see how I get myself out of slumps... I draw so HAPPY HALLOWEEN bitches and here it is please comment on this one and to you fucks who read my story and tell me about that you hate turtlecest I warn you at the beginning of every chapter and in my summary so if you read it and get upset fuck off cuz I did warn you narrow-minded pricks._


	24. Chapter 24

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.24~ The girl who knows**

I walked down the sidewalk carrying my school bag in-hand. Dad walked beside me, holding Thalia's hand as we walked to our first day at a new school. Papa had to work and couldn't come to see us off but he did the same on my first day of school.

"Now Raphael I want you to watch Thalia, she's your little sister; I know it may not be cool but please watch her." Dad explained, I crossed my arms.

"I'll watch her, but she can't call me Onii-san she has to call me Raph." I whined, she nodded excitedly her pigtails bouncing.

Running towards the gated area I saw the school sign and sighed; finally we're here. Thalia ran over to me peeking around me at the children playing outside. Dad kneeled down infront of us, he kissed our foreheads, I leaned away in annoyance.

"Now you two have a good day wait for me in the playground after-school." Dad said, nodding I grabbed Thalia's hand dragging her into the schoolyard.

I watched Dad turn and leave, as soon as he was out of sight I dropped her hand. She looked at me and I put my finger over her lips.

"Okay here are the rules, you can't call me Raphie or Onii-san, you must call me Raph, also you are to play with kids in your grade and stay away from me. But if you get picked on call me and I'll beat the snot out of that kid. Also don't mention Papa and Dad to anyone got it." I lectured, she looked at me curiously.

"But Raph why can't I mention Daddy and Papa?" she asked.

"Cuz people won't play with you anymore if ya do, now go find some girls to play with." I answered, shoving her towards a group of small girls.

Turning around I made my way through the crowds of kids. Looking at the school I saw a big boy holding a girls book out of her reach infront of her. Walking over to see the girl better I looked at her a bit closer; it's like I know her from somewhere.

She had redish brown hair tied back in a ponytail, her eyes were steel grey. She wore a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved red shirt. I began to walk close enough to stop the bully but her foot shot up hitting the kid in the jaw.

Catching her book as it fell from his hands she picked up her bag and walked away. I wouldn't have liked to be on the recieving end of that kick. Man where did she learn moves like that; she was pretty cute too.

"Onii-san!" Thalia cried, grabbing onto my sleeve.

"What happened?" I asked putting my hand on my face in frustration.

"I can't find my classroom and no one will tell me where it is." Thalia whined, looking up at me teary eyed I sighed.

"And you think I know where it is, this is my first day too, go find a teacher or something." I replied, some other boys looked at me and laughed.

"Please Onii-san help me find my classroom." she sobbed.

"I told you not to call me that now shoo, I don't have time to find your classroom for you. Now go find some grade oners to play with." I growled.

"If you don't help me find my classroom I'm telling Papa." she huffed, groaning I grabbed her hand.

"Fine just don't tell Papa, god your such a goody-two-shoes." I said, dragging her into the school I began to look around.

On the right wall there was a list of names, seeing our names I saw she was in room 004 and I was room 047. We began to walk down the hall I was counting the room number, I stopped at room 004.

"Is this my class?" she asked.

"Yes now get inside, I'm going to my class, see you at recess." I replied, racing down the hallway.

Geez little sisters are a pain in the butt, it like having another Mikey sometimes. Entering my classroom I saw the girl I had seen earlier sitting in a desk reading a book. I sat in the seat next to her, I guess I should say hello or something.

"Hello." I greeted she looked up from her book and gazed at me.

"Hello." she replied going back to reading her book.

Not much of a conversationalist is she... Although she is pretty cute, why even after all this time do I still feel kinda like a pedo when I look at girls my age... It's creepy why do I still think like an adult it's done nothing but disturb me...

(Later)

Heading out for recess I saw the girl from this morning, I learned her name was Mona Lisa and honestly she was... interesting. I've never seen a girl so into aliens and monsters before, I mean when the other girls asked her why she didnt conform to what they liked. All she did was look at them and say 'because I'm not human like you', I mean I'm mutant turtle for fucks sake and even I act like humans my age.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked, I stopped and turned to her.

"What would make you say that?" I replied, she's not crazy just wierd..

"I didn't lie to those girls earlier I'm not like them, I'm not human and that's why I wish I didn't live here." she stated, okay now she's bordering crazy... What am I saying I'm a mutant turtle!

"Trust me earth is the best place to live." I said, she looked a me curiously.

Slowly I walked away but I paused as I reached the jungle gym, someones watching me, but who? Could it be Karai, how did that bitch find me or was she just scanning for suspicious kids, I kept walking trying to act natural. I felt someone grab my arm I went to glare at them only to see Mona holding my arm.

"What are you?" she questioned, damn it she'll blow my cover.

"Mona stop joking around it's me, now lets go play on the jungle gym."

Pulling her under the jungle gym, I hope whoever was watching me didn't hear that. Okay who is this damn girl and how did she deduce this much, I mean come on she's like ten. She was a toddler when the triceraton invasion took place and the US government have been trying suppress that since it happened.

"If you're scared about people seeing or hearing us then you can calm down they can't hear us heck they thinks we're playing on the swings just like everyone else does. Say hi to anyone, they won't respond."

"I don't know whether to be impressed or creeped out."

"Your like me your not human aren't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about..."

I say her skin change to emerald green, a long tail with a yellowish underside appeared and her face looked more reptilian. Okay I have definetly seen her somewhere before, she looked at me and smiled. Reaching out she grabbed my wrist where my braclet was and my body went back to normal. Okay how did she do that?!

"You must be one of the mutant turtles I heard about, the vigilante's of New York city, I hacked a video four of you during the triceraton invasion."

Pulling out a cube she squeezed it and a holographic video appeared above it, it was me before riding my bike with the professeurs leg. Did bishop have this video and to have such tech and hacking skill I mean she must be an alien?!

"What kind of alien are you, I've never seen your kind before?"

"I'm Bashinigan, from sector 1-679 planet Bashu."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm half-human, I live with my mother on earth, my father left when I was small to join in a war on Bashu. Are you a descendant of one of the mutants from six years ago?"

"No I'm Raphael Hamato, I'm the one in that video it's just by some plot of the foot I ended up this age."

"Your names really Raphael..."

"Yeah and?"

"Nothing, so what about that little girl there that's talking to your projection."

Turning I saw Thalia pleading with projection who was standing on top the monkey bars. She never listens to me, I told her to play with some kids her own age. I swear she can be such a pain in the butt.

"That's my niece although she knows me as her big brother she has no clue about any of this. We never told her and since she was born she worn a bracelet like this, she doesn't even know it's there."

"What's her name?"

"Thalia."

"Aww, sweet I'll have to meet her Raphie."

"How did you?"

"What you don't like the nickname...?"

"No, it's just everyone in my family calls me that instead of Raph most people outside my family use Raph as my nickname kinda funny how you went directly for that one."

"My mom knew a guy named Raphael and she called him Raphie so I guess I just kinda went to a nickname I was familiar with."

"Your mother, she wouldn't happen to be..."

Ring! Ring! Grabbing my hand she raced over to our projections, they stopped once we were in their place. Thalia waved bye to me and I waved back, Mona grabbed my hand and dragged me into the school. Leaning up to me as she walked with me to class.

"Let's talk more at lunch."

"Deal."

(After school)

Me and Mona sat on the playground, Thalia was inside then I saw a familiar looking woman walk into the schoolyard. Seeing us she ran over and Mona happily ran to the woman's side. Wait that was Alicia! My eyes widened as she turned her gaze to me.

"Mama this is my friend Raphael, he's the guy from my video." Mona stated, she looked at me in shock.

"You look different." she said, I smiled and reached over to shake her hand.

"So do you Alicia, I guess I imprinted on your choice in men." I joked half-heartedly.

"You two know each other?" Mona said.

"Remember the boy I told you about, this is him." Alicia replied.

I saw Don walk up beside Alicia, Thalia ran to his side, grabbing my bag I saw him turn to Alicia as Mona hugged me goodbye. "Daddy this is my friend Mona's mom Alicia." I stated, he smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, your son is a very nice yough man, maybe we can meet up again sometime." Alicia greeted.

"That would be nice I'll have to bring my husband along, oh sorry my names Donatello." Dad stated.

"See you tomorrow Mona." I stated, she smiled and waved as she left.

"Working on the girlfrend thing already." Dad teased, I growled and walked toward the exit angrily.

(Don's POV)

"You'll never believe who I met today." I said, crawling into bed next to Leo.

"Try me." he replied, wrapping his arms around me.

"Alicia."

"Who?"

"Alicia, the woman from when Raphie was.."

"Her, really?"

"Raphael appears to have made friends with her daughter, Raph told me the girl was half-alien. She knows what he is and well as he put she was happy to meet him. I have feeling if Raph is going to date anyone that Mona girl is at the top of the list."

"Is her name Mona Lisa..."

"Yep, wierd huh."

"Your telling me..."

"Hard to tell we used to be sneaking around having sex as much as we could isn't it."

"You miss our hot sex."

I giggled softly, leaning up I kissed Leo's lips gently, he smiled into the kiss and pulled me on top of him. As our kiss turned into a make-out session I found myself rubbing our memmbers together as I moved on top of him, flipping me below him he began to kiss my neck.

"Leo remember to be careful unless you want another baby."

Kissing me gently he looked down at me and winked, "Trust me Donnie, I don't have to put myself in you to pleasure you. Even if I went in I have condoms in our nightstand for just an ocassion. So Donnie which one will it be?"

(Raph's POV)

Sitting next to Mona I pulled out my sketchbook from my pocket, I had made sure to bring this to show her. Handing her the sketchbook she began to skim through it happily, she smiled then she stopped and stared at the page, tapping me she pointed to the drawing of her I did last night when I couldn't sleep.

"You drew me." she stated, I flushed.

"Flip it over." I muttered, on the other side was her in her alien form.

Smiling she leaned over and kissed my cheek, I flushed as she stared at the drawing. Flipping through the the sketchbook again she seemed to be staring more intently. She stopped at a page, looking over I saw it was the drawing I had done of him... I don't know what compelled me to draw him but I did.

"Who's that?" she asked, I frowned and growled slightly.

"Just some bastard..." I stated coldly.

"What did he do?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know.. let's just say he was evil and he's dead now."

"Come on Raphie tell me."

"He was a... rapist and murderer..."

"Oh..."

I looked at her she closed the sketchbook and set it down, slowly she wrapped her arms around me. I flushed as she hugged me, letting me go she kissed my cheek softly.

"Your mother told you didn't she..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you think any less of me...?"

"Of course not, you're the strongest person I know."

"Thanks Mona."

_Author's Note: Sorry for the weight I've been busy and it took me so long to be able to brainstorm anything. Hope you like it, Mona is a sweetheart isn't she. :3_


	25. Chapter 25

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.25~ Years in time**

This year was getting boring, at least it was soon going to be time for summer vacation soon. Mona and me have become great friends, I mean she's so fun. She's kind, gentle but also she has a temper and likes to hear my 'stories'. Thalia takes my stories as an awesome story, Mona knows it's me describing my glory days. Slowly I've been getting used to living at this age, but I definitely don't look forward to going through puberty again.

"Raphie tell me the story about raiding the shredders base?" Mona asked, I chuckled she loved to hear my fighting stories.

"There I was in the garbage incinerator, Casey had to put in the code to open up the laser grid on the vent. The big lug couldn't get it to work, we were yellin' at him to hurry up before we became flambe. Finally he smashes the computers, we all get in through the vents, climbing up till we reached a control room." I explained.

"Then you laid a smack down on those foot cronies, Don did his tech stuff while you and the other fought. Splinter was hauling ass, before the back up arrived you all hide in the vent." She added.

"Why am I tellin' this story ya know it too damn well Mo-chan?"

"Alright tell me a new story."

"I'll tell ya story of when me, Donnie and Mikey fought H.A.T.E."

"Told me that one."

"Triceraton prison."

"Yep."

"Planet racer."

"Uhuh."

"I must have told you all of them."

"No you haven't, tell me a story about how you came to be like this."

"It ain't that good of a story."

Sitting up she looked me straight in the eye, she had the pleading look. Just like Mikey's face it's hard to say no to; now that I think about it Mikey still does it. I guess he'll never grow up.

"I want to know everything."

"Well I guess it all started when I went out huntin' and ran inta a group of purple dragons only to have the foot jump in..."

(Leo's POV)

Raph and Mona ran through the amusement park ahead of me, Don had to stay home with Thalia. She had caught the flu. Since Mona was coming over Don suggested it I take them out since I had the day off, I decided on the amusement park. The two held hands as they ran to the first ride, it was a fairly hot day. I had brought them to Coney Island, I remember after Karai attacked our home Raph had hid out under the train bridge.

"After we're done here let's go to where you went last time you were on Coney Island?" Mona asked Raphael who frowned.

"We are in a place full of amusement parks and you wanna go there..." he replied, did he tell her about that day.

"Leo can we check it out?" she asked, I guess it couldn't hurt.

"I guess, it's not a far walk from here." I answered, she jumped up in an excitement.

"Let's go for a ride on the ferris wheel Mona." Raph said, she nodded.

Running after them I smiled, I'm glad Raph has made a good friend. Stopping dead I scanned around, why does it feel like someone is watching me. Out of the corner I see Raph has stopped too, scanning the crowd and the rides furiously I saw nothing suspicious.

"What's the matter Raphie?" Mona asked, "there are people everywhere what's gotten into you."

"Nothing let's go, come on Papa we need our tickets." Raph replied.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I stated, turning I followed them.

(Mona's POV)

Middle school had flew by hard to believe it's my last year, Raph had joined the football team and became popular almost over night. Me I stayed far from that crowd. Actually I spent most of my time at school alone; Raph trys to hang with me but his groupies always drag him off before long. But we always walk home together, I was actually waiting for him right now.

"Hey Mona!" Raph called, stopping I watched him run to my side.

"What's up Raph?" I asked, he put up a flyer for the school dance in front of me. "What about it?"

"You gonna go?"

"Why would I, it's not like I have a date."

"For someone who claims to read minds your being kinda slow."

Leaning over he pressed his lips against mine, did he love me? Pulling away I touched my lips with my fingers in shock.

"Raphie..."

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty."

"I haven't even said yes yet!"

"Are you telling me you don't want to go out with me?"

"I never said that!"

"Then there's no problem, come on let's head home."

He reached out and grabbed my backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Then he reached out and grabbed my hand firmly, back in elementary we used to always hold hands and I would kiss his cheeks. Leaning over I kissed his cheek as we left the school.

(Raph's POV)

"Kinda last minute to tell us you're going to a school dance with Mona isn't it?" Papa questioned, I sighed.

"It's not like it's prom Papa, all I need to do is wear something nice, not the makings of a suit." I replied.

"I agree with Leo you should have told us earlier." Dad added.

"I just asked her today." I stated.

"Did you even get her something, I mean this is your first date together." Papa asked, I nodded.

"Aw sweet what did you get her?" Dad said, he seemed way to excited about this.

"Nothin' special just a necklace." I replied, Don looked disappointed. "Come on like Papa got you something better on your first date."

"Actually he wrote me a poem." Dad said.

"A poem how lame is that?" I mocked, Papa looked at me annoyed.

"I thought it was rather sweet, come on how is just some necklace going to seem romantic."

"I promise you it'll be more romantic then a poem."

(Mona's POV)

I nervously paced in my room as I stopped for the millionth time to make sure my dress was perfect and that my hair was fine. Mom braided my hair and tied the bottom with a lovely red ribbon. The dress I wore was red with black ruffles as the bottom and around my neck. My shoes were a simple gold sandal, that had the appearance of roman sandals.

"Mona Raphael is here!" Mom called, grabbing my coat and purse I went down stairs to see Raphael.

He wore a black button up shirt with dark wash jeans and leather jacket. His long hair was in it's usually gothic style which partly covered his right eye. Walking over to him I saw him blush as he gazed at me.

"You look beautiful Mona." He complimented, Mom pulled out her camera.

"Come on you two time for a picture!" Mom cheered, I stood by Raph and he put his arm around my waste and grinned at the camera. Mom snapped a few quick photos and put the camera away. "Now you both have fun, have her back by eleven Raphael."

"I will Alicia." Raph said.

"Bye Mom." I added as we left the house.

(Raph's POV)

The dance had died down, me and Mona had danced for a while and honestly I enjoyed dancing with her. Looking around I decided that I should take her for a walk so I can give her my present.

"Let's go Mona it's pretty much done here, we still have time before curfew so let's take a walk in the park." I suggested, she smiled.

"Let's go." she replied, walking over I grabbed our coats.

Helping her into hers I slipped mine on, slinging her purse over her shoulder we headed out the door. We left the school and went toward the park, it was small but perfect. Soon we were by the fountain, sitting down on a bench I pulled the box out of my inside pocket in my leather jacket.

"I got this for you, I hope you like it." I stated.

"Raph you didn't have to..."

"But I wanted to."

Smiling she grabbed the box and opened it, inside was a turtle locket. Opening it she read the inscription I had put in there; 'To Mona, In all my years I've never met anyone more beautiful or loving then you, I'll give you my heart and my life'. On the other side of the inscription was a picture of us with our cheeks pressed together doing the peace sign with our fingers.

"Raphie, thank you." she cried, I saw the tears of joy in her eyes as she pulled me into a hug.

"I love you." I said, pulling from the hug we kissed with passion.

Our tongues mingled as I held her hands, reaching one hand up I cupped her cheek. slowing down our kiss we did a few quick kisses before parting. Grabbing the necklace I placed it around her neck, kissing the locket I pulled back.

"I love you too Raphie."

"Come on I better get you home."

"Raph can you carry me?"

"Of course."

Hoisting her up onto my back I piggybacked her out of the park. Leaning her head against my shoulder she soon fell asleep. No matter what I'll protect her, even if it kills me.

(Don's POV)

"I'm home." Raph called as he entered the livingroom.

"Hey, so how did it go?" I asked curiously, he smiled big.

"Perfect, she loved the necklace by the way I even got kisses and I piggybacked her home. I think I did better then Papa in the romantic part." he answered. "Hey Dad have you felt like someone's watchin' you?"

"Sometimes, why?" I replied, he flopped down on the couch next to me.

"All the way home I felt like someone was watchin' me, I don't like it, it's happened too many times to be just a coincidence."

"What are thinking?"

"Karai..."

"Shush do you want Thalia to hear you?"

"I'm just saying I think we need to be aware, it was only a matter of time till she found us, you knew that."

"I'll tell Leo when he gets home, watch out for Thalia just in case."

"I know I will."

(Narator's POV)

Holding a file in her hands Karai leaned back in her chair, motioning the elite by her side. He handed Karai her gauntlet. Slipping it on she stood up and let it scrape against the glass as she walked toward her elevator.

"Our time is near, observe these people more so we can be sure it is them. I will not accept failure I will kill them you hear me, no one else is worth my time!" she ordered, the elite nodded as the elevator door closed.

(Raph's POV)

"Hey Mo, I need to ask you something." I said, I heard her yawn over the phone.

"Raphie it's two in the morning what could be so important." she whined.

"I need you to act as normal as you can, someone has been following me." I whispered, I looked out my bay window trying to seem normal.

"Wait. What? Sorry I'm half asleep, did you just say someone is following you..?"

"I did, seems like Karai found us, but it seems she's checking out so she knows that it's really us. She may be a bitch but she doesn't hurt normal citizens. Maybe we can trick her off our trail if we act normal."

"Why not just beat on them?"

"Then she'll know it us, I can't put Thalia or you in that kind of danger."

"How long are Don and Leo planning on hiding the truth from Thail?"

"As long as possible, I can't blame them for wanting their daughter to have a normal life."

"I guess... Love you Raphie, stay safe."

"I will, I love you too, night Mo."

"Night."

Hanging up I flopped onto my bed, turning I gazed out my window again. How long will this act work?


	26. Chapter 26

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.26~ A Lie is a lie**

My life was simple, I went to school and played with my friends, then big brother and Mona come and pick me up in brother's mustang. We drop of Mona off and we both head home, we have supper with Dad, Papa and Uncle Mikey. After supper we go about our own thing. Simple and easy, nothing out of the ordinary other than having to fathers and no mother but nothing too wierd.

I always wished though my life could be a little bit weirder, like those stories brother used to make up when I was younger. I especially loved the one about going into space and meeting these aliens. Brother gave me his drawing of one of the aliens in his story; his name was Draximus, he was a Triceraton. I hung it on my wall, my friends always wondered why I loved it.

The truth is I may like cute things, cats, and dressing pretty but I also really love scary, odd and wierd things. I'm one of the few girls in my grade who absolutely loves horror films, and I like monsters. I like to read horror and science fiction along with my usual history books.

Okay back to my family, who are all acting like they know an alien invasion is gonna happen. I mean lately brother and everyone else have been acting a bit funny to say the least. Brother refuses to let me out his eyesight. Unless I'm in someone else's supervision, like when I'm at school. He's constantly checking his surroundings, although he and Papa always had that habit. Dad has even gotten a bit more overprotective trying his best to keep me indoors.

I have long since learned that it is taboo to ask if someone is acting weird, my family can be a bit secretive about problems, although I guess I am only in grade five. But still I'm smart and mature about stuff, I wish they would treat me a bit older. Sighing I pushed myself forward on the swing set, brother said he'd be a bit later picking me up since he had football. Waiting here was getting pretty tiresome.

"Excuse me but are you alright you look awfully young to be left alone?" a female voice asked, turning a saw a slender Asian woman with piercing green eyes.

"I'm fine." I replied, she appeared to be examining closely.

"You wouldn't happen to be Leonardo and Donatello's daughter would you?"

"Huh? You know my Dad's?"

"Yes, my how you've grown Thalia. I'm an old friend of your parents, I would feel wrong leaving you here all alone. Would it bother if I sat and waited with you for whom ever is coming to pick you up."

"I guess not; so what's your name?"

"Karai."

"Nice to meet you."

"No the pleasure is all mine."

I swung a bit as we sat in silence, this was wierd I just happen to meet an old friend of my parents...

"So..."

"Hard to believe they could have such a beautiful daughter, your fathers are very lucky."

"Thank you..."

"Too bad I have to do this."

I turned to her just as she reached to grab me I flung of the swing and tried to run into the school. Trying to open the door I saw it was locked, I turned to see her run up to me with a katana. What century is she from!? Picking up a skipping rope forgotten out here, I flicked it at her like it was a whip.

It wrapped around the blade and I yanked hard trying to disarm her, but the rope snapped. Great you stupid rope, now how to I fend off crazy woman with a katana! I tried to run past her only for her to grab my arm and pin me to the concrete with her foot. I tried to scream but a man dressed all in black stood in front of me covering my mouth. I felt her yank up on my hair and a slicing sound, I angrily bite on the hand covering my mouth. He recoiled, I got up and ran toward the swing set, using my climbing skills I climbed to the top.

"Help!" I screamed, before I could call out again another man dressed in black appeared next to me. What are these guys ninja!?

"I suggest coming with us quietly or," Psychotic lady stated, I felt the ninja-like man smack me off the top of the swing set. Landing on my knees and hands, man they hurt and I felt tears well in my eyes. "more accidents may occur to you."

"Why are you doing this?"

I felt the two ninja lift me up, they began to tie my wrists together. I kicked with my feet wildly in a final attempt to get away.

"I need to use you as bait for your family."

"I'll have you know my Papa's a cop!"

"That's not all he is."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know? Hahahaha, poor dear they never told you anything, not even that you are the descendant of mutant ninja's."

"Are crazy that's just stories brother tells!"

"Cute you call Raphael brother, those tales he told you I doubt they were fake. My name is Karai, but you will address as the Shredder, the leader of the foot ninja."

"Stop lying!"

"I am not, you poor dear lied to for so long, I doubt you know you're not even human, you a mutant just like them, Donatello and Leonardo's biological daughter. I freak among us, who never knew what she really was."

"Stop it!"

"I doubt you even know that your brother Raphael is actually your Uncle Raphael, deaged by my hands. I had been so close to killing them all leaving Donatello and Raphael to be experiment on and beheading Leonardo and Micheal Angelo myself. Escort of guest to her room at the tower. I shall wait here to see the look on the hothead ones face once again filled with anger and fear."

"Yes mistress." the men replied, one tossed my over his shoulder and began to jump across rooftops. Please Papa, Daddy, Uncle Mikey, brother save me!

(Raph's POV)

Finally I'm done of practice I never though it would end; time to go get Thalia. I hope she wasn't too bored waiting for us, I know I would be bored. Walking out the door I saw Mona waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

"So how was practice?" Mona asked.

"Same old, same old. Now let's go get Thalia." I replied.

"Hopefully she had some friends to hang with while she waited."

"Me too."

Pulling onto the main road I headed toward the elementary school, please be okay. I have a feeling Karai might use her to get to us if she feels sure enough about her guess. Parking into the lot I scanned for Thalia, I saw her bag leaning against the school. Hopping out of the car I grabbed the bag and opened it to find a foot symbol and a lock of her hair on top of her books.

"Raphie..." Mona whimpered, I handed her the bag and turned to see Karai sitting on the swing set.

"You bitch." I growled, she smiled.

"So I was right after all, don't worry the girl is safe.. for now, tell your brothers I will expect to see you all tonight. We wouldn't want anything to happen to that poor little girl now would we."

"I swear if you hurt on hair on my niece head I'll skin you with your own sword!"

"Sayonara Raphael-kun."

She tossed down a smoke bomb which cause my eyes to water and me cough a bit. Turning I saw Mona clutching Thalia's school bag close to her chest. That bitch is gonna wish she had never been born when I'm through with her. No one hurts my family and gets away with it!

_**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter I've been pretty busy and my laptop kinda quit on me and it took me forever to fix it up. Also it took me so long to decide how I wanted to go with this chapter. I hope you like the update. We are near the end guys, the final ark I hope you will like my story till the end, next chapter should be longer. **_


	27. Chapter 27

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.27~ Save Me!  
**

Another sigh escaped my dry lips, how can this be happening. I know I wanted my life to weird but this can't be real. Those were just stories brother told me. They can't be real, can they?

"Getting bored little one?" Karai asked, holding a water bottle.

"Why are you doing this?" I said.

"A Vendetta." she muttered, kneeling down she put the open water bottle to my lips. "Drink."

I let her help me drink the water. Was she why Papa and brother always look around paranoid. Were they scared of this woman finding them? Finishing my drink she stood back up closing the bottle, I felt her gaze at me almost lovingly.

"You have Leonardo's eyes..." she stated, and turned and left me alone again.

She is crazy! Frowning I tried to escape the bonds on my wrists but as a sharp pain hit me and I stopped. Stretching my sore neck I leaned back against the wall. I bet Papa will have the police here to rescue me soon and him, Daddy and brother will never let me out of their sights. Mona will be so worried, she'll do anything to make me happy. I'll be home soon.

(Don's POV)

The kids should have come how an half-an-hour ago, where could they be? Grabbing my keys I headed for the garage when I heard a car pull into the lane. Running out I saw Mona getting out of the car clutching Thalia's bag to her chest. Raph got out and swiftly turned and kicked his car door denting it.

"Where is Thalia?" I asked, glaring at Raph angrily.

"That bitch..." he muttered, his face showed tears but also a glare of vengeance.

"Karai took her, she was long gone by the time we got to the school." Mona answered.

"I'm gonna kill her..." Raph growled, "I'm getting my sais and I'm gonna...!"

"You think I'm gonna let you run off alone," I yelled, slapping him hard on the cheek, "me, Leo and Mikey are coming too, I'm gonna go call them now! You are going to stay right here. I'm not gonna let you go get caught too, we swore on father's grave we'd protect you! Don't be an idiot!"

"I'm sorry Thail... I should have..." Raph cried, Mona knelt next to him signaling me to get the others.

Running into the house I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Leo's cell number. As it rang tears flowed down my cheek, "Hey Don what's up?" Leo greeted.

"Leo... Karai... she... she took Thalia."

(Mona's POV)

"We'll get her back Raphael." I soothed, rubbing his arms as he cried in my chest.

"Why can't I protect the people I care about...?" he cried, frowning I patted his head.

"There was nothing you could do Raph..." I hushed, he shook his head.

"I could have told her to stay inside and wait in the school for me." he sobbed.

"Then Karai would have lured her out, Raph stop it with all these what if's and get a hold of yourself so we can save her. Now get up so we can get your gear. We will save Thalia."

He turned and glared at me, getting up he grabbed my wrist half dragging me into the house. He shoved me onto his bed as he reached under his bed to grab his gear. Why was he being so rough? Getting up he began to tie on his mask and slipped his sais into his belt.

"Me and my bros are going to save Thalia, you are going to stay here and be ready for us coming back bloodied up." he ordered.

"You can't make me stay, I want to save her too, she was like a niece to me too." I yelled, he glared at me.

"You will stay here. These are deadly ninja's who want me and my bro's dead. Not some school bullies or street punks, and if I have to call Casey and April to make you stay I will."

"Raphie!"

"No! Mona please stay here, it's bad enough they have Thalia I'm not gonna give them the chance to grab you too."

"But!"

Grabbing his phone he dialed a number and waited for someone to answer, I frowned.

"Yo Case, it's Raph. I know it's been a while. I called cuz that bitch Karai took Thalia. I know. We are heading out soon and I need you and April or at least you. I need ya cuz my girlfriend wants to come and I need someone too keep here and a spare set of hands if we come home all bloodied up. You can both come over; thank you so much man. Keep a close eye on Mona, yeah that's my girlfriend. She's pretty tough and no doubt she'll try to escape, keep a keen eye on her got it. See ya when you get here and bring me some toys to beat Karai's face in with."

"Seriously a babysitter!"

"An ex-vigilante and a woman with the beginnings of ninja training, good luck following me now."

"I hate you."

"I'm doing this cuz I love ya babe, it's been years since I fought an opponent I'm rusty and I don't wanna risk you on my rusty skills."

"You know I can fight!"

"Babe don't do this, just stay here. I promised your Ma I'd take care of you, I love ya so much so please just stay. Will ya do that for me?"

"Raph..."

"Promise me, and I will swear on my fathers grave I'll come back with Thalia and everyone."

"I promise, but you better come back."

"Ninja's honor."

(Leo's POV)

Slipping on my katanas I tied my mask on tight, hearing the front door open I peered out to see Casey and April. Who called them? Don looked as shocked as me, Raph wasn't and grabbed a bag from Casey thanking him.

"So where's that girl of yours Raphie I have ta meet her." Casey stated, Mona left Thalia's room and walked over to Casey.

"Mona this is Casey and April, Casey and April this is Mona." Raph introduced.

"Sure ya don't need me to tag along?" Casey asked.

"Not this time Casey, us four can handle it." I stated, he turned to me and smiled.

"Look at ya, ya look like an old man, come here buddy." Casey bellowed pulling me into a headlock.

"Where's Mikey?" April asked, Mikey dashed out of the hallway to tackle April.

"Nice job little guy." Mikey stated patting Raph on the head.

"Knock it off knucklehead!" Raph growled, tackling Mikey to the floor.

"Let's go." I said, putting my gun holster on just in case.

"Wow, when did you start packing heat!?" Casey yelled.

"Leo's a cop now." Don explained putting his bag of tricks over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the bag of toys bud, I can't wait ta use 'em." Raph called as we ran out of the house.

(Casey's POV)

Mona stood at my side watching Raph and the guys run off toward foot headquarters.

"I've seen 'em get through much worse, they'll be back, no doubt in my mind." I soothed.

"Triceraton prison, attacking foot headquarters, being kidnapped by Bishop, fighting an alien invasion..." she muttered, I looked at her in a bit of shock. "He likes to tell me about his glory days, he told me that you two were real good friends and liked to go vigilanting together."

"After hearing all those stories you still are worring about him." I replied.

"Of course I do, I worry because I know what he's like and... I've heard what he's like at his weakest. He doesn't think straight when he's this mad and upset."

"You are now part of an insane family, his rage can actually aid in battle, I've seen him get mad enough that he shoved over a car onto a guy."

"I doubt his dad would agree..."

(Raph's POV)

Starring at foot headquarters I absently twirled my sais as I scanned for a good place to enter. Looks like Karai wants us to go in with lack of guards. Overconfident bitch.

"I can break in through the top floor window, but I suggest we send in a surprise first." I suggested, Leo nodded tossing a grappling hook.

"Don can I have a gift for our hosts?" Leo asked, Don pulled a handful of smoke pellets.

"Leo is this really the best idea I mean I don't know about you but I'm a bit rusty with the ninja stuff." Mikey stated, I watched him accidentally smack himself with his nunchuck.

"We have no choice.." Leo replied, I could tell he was worried.

"I'll make up for your lameness Mikey, I still practice and I've gotten stronger so just herd 'em to me." I said, crackling my knuckles.

"Shush. Ninja's are silent remember." Leo hissed, I shut up. Leo was definitely on his last nerves so I better keep quiet I don't wanna listen to him yell my ears off.

"So what's the plan Leo?" Don asked, Leo frowned. "I'm assuming that means little to no plan."

"I got a plan!" he whined, "I'll go in and take out the guards at our entry point while you follow then we look for Karai and Thalia. Once we find Thalia someone gets her out as fast as we can."

"We are so rusty..." I muttered, I could feel Leo's glare on me.

"Raphael you get in and get Thalia then both of you get out." Don ordered, I glared at him.

"Don't pull this crap on me Donnie, that bitch is mine!" I argued.

"Don's right this is not your fight." Leo added, I growled.

"I'm just as old as you are, remember that bitch is the whole reason I'm like this! Don should be the one to take Thalia and run." I growled, Leo's look softened.

"Raph you don't have to do this..." he soothed.

"Unlike you I know how to kill someone I once saw as an ally." I spat, Mikey tried to pull me into a hug but I avoided it.

"Don you get Thalia, Raph please don't do anything too stupid no father wants to bury their kid."

Leo jumped over to the building grabbing the rope of the grappling hook. Mikey followed him, Don went to give me a hug but I jumped over to grab the rope. Not now I can't be their son today I have to be a ninja so I can save her. Karai, I won't let you hurt her.

(Thalia's POV)

How come Papa and the police haven't shown up yet, I should be home in Papa and Daddy's arms. Brother should be swearing that he be my body guard twenty-four seven. Why am I still here? I felt a few tears fall down my face as I buried my face in my thighs crying.

Hearing a commotion outside a smile formed on my lips, the crazy woman burst into the room. Pulling me up by my raw wrists she drug me out into a larger japanese style room. I saw my parents, my uncle and elder brother kick the ninja's into the room, all them holding more traditional weapons. Are they really ninja's too?

"Karai you let go of Thalia or I'll make you wish you were never born!" Raph threatened.

"And risk me beheading the pretty little girl." Karai hissed placing a blade to my neck.

"Karai release my daughter." Papa growled, I looked at him and Daddy pleading them to save me.

Karai ripped off the ducktape she had stuck to my mouth, causing me to scream, "Daddy, Papa please save me." I pleaded.

"Maybe I should kill her right now, make you feel sad as you could not save your own child." she said in a cruel voice.

"Thalia close your eyes." brother hushed, I did as I was told.

I heard a grunt as the knife fell from my neck and landed at me feet. The hand holding me released me as well, in a few seconds I felt a pair of warm arms around me. Soon my hands were free from their bonds, finally I opened my eyes to see myself in my Daddy's arms.

"Daddy!" I sobbed clinging to him.

"It's alright sweety, your safe now." he soothed.

Looking over his shoulder I saw the crazy woman lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. A sai embedded in her chest; one of the sais my brother had held.

"I told you not to look." brother said, standing in my view of the body.

"Your stories were true weren't they?" I asked, he nodded moving over to rub my head.

"We wanted you to be free from this life." he said.

"You're not my brother are you?"

"Technically no, but to me you are my little sister."

"Come on let's take you home sweetheart." Daddy said, I felt him pick me up, I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

I feel like my whole family are strangers, I have lived with them all my life. Somehow nothing about them seems familiar, why did this have to happen?! We had been perfectly happy! Why?!

"I know your confused Thal, but we're still your family. We love you so much, and that will never change." Raph stated.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I thought I'd go longer with this but then I decided I had to give you something before the New Year so here it is. Happy Holidays and New Year readers and I will finish this story up in the New Year. Please tell me what you think in comments. _


	28. Chapter 28 Finale

**TMNT: Cherry Blossoms of life**

**Warning Contains some turtlecest and subject matter that is not not suitable for all audiences. Be warned, I'm perverted so this story will get pretty detailed, don't troll me in the comments. Thank you and enjoy at your own risk.**

**Ch.28~ A New Beginning  
**

Entering the house I watching Mona race across the room and pull me into a hug, I hugged her back. Does she know? Who would even know who, no what we are? I felt a hand on my head roughly tossle my hair, turning I saw my Raphael grinning at me. How could I live with them so long and know nothing about them, not even that my brother wasn't even my brother?

"Yer thinkin' too hard Thail, I know ya have a lot a questions so ask already." he stated as Mona let me go.

"Come on Raphie let her sit down, this is a lot to take in." Mona lectured, pulling me over to the couch she pulled me down to sit next to her.

"There's no need to worry, nothing has to change if you don't want it to." Papa soothed, I looked at him not really seeing the Papa I had always known but an alien look-alike.

"What are we?" I asked, Daddy sat on my other side.

"Oh my sweet, I'd hope to keep you far away from our old life." Daddy started, he sounded like he was going to cry. "We were mutants, created from a chemical accident, we were raised by Splinter he was a wise rat who found us. Unfortunately due to our strangeness we had to hide away from the world and learn to fight. We made a lot of enemies trying to protect people. One day Raph came home for being attacked and he had de-aged somehow, he went from being a seventeen year old to a seven year old. There was no explanation, then a lot of things began to fall apart we lost our father, our home was destroyed and we were kidnapped by our enemies. Luckily for us one of our former enemies who had taken us gave us these devices that make us appear human. So we started a new life as humans, soon we had you, don't ask how that happened right now it's a very long and confusing story. We can discuss that another time; after you were born we decided it was best to hide the truth from you, we thought it would keep you safe. All we wanted was for you to have a normal life." he answered, I turned to brother who was looking at me fondly.

"So how old are you supposed to be Raphie?" I said, he smirked.

"Technically me, Leo, Don and Mikey are all the same age." Raph stated he chuckled rubbing his chin. "Before I got de-aged I was the second eldest."

"Not anymore." Papa scolded poking Raph in the head.

"Shut up I know fearless." Raph teased. "Thail would you like to go visit where you were born?"

"Where I was born..." I muttered, he smiled sadly.

"Yep, it was back in country side we used to live in when you were young, it's also the place where Sensei, your grand-father was buried. I think it'd be best for you to see the truth there, to hear all about what really happened." he explained, I could see the tears welling up in his eyes; Raph never cries.

"Raph..." Daddy started, but Raph shook his head.

"I'm fine Don, really I am; so Thail do you want to know what really happened?" Raph asked, I nodded which made him smile sadly.

"Raphie why are you crying, you never cry?" I replied, he reached over and rubbed my head.

"This beginning wasn't really that happy Thail, a lot happened, a lot fell apart, but it was worth it. I always knew you'd have to learn someday, we all did and it was foolish of us to try to hide it from you all of this time. So Thalia, sis would you care to hear about the cherry blossoms of our life."

(Epilogue)

I stood at brothers side as he talked to grand-father's grave, tell him about why he hadn't been here recently. I felt him put an arm over my shoulder, looking up he smiled down at me.

"Sensei meet Thalia, she's a good girl and I'm sure you would have liked her. She may not be a ninja in training in her lifetime but I'm sure you would have loved her all the same. Sorry I couldn't have introduced you sooner, but we're here now and I guess that's all that matters." he introduced, but paused I looked up to see a single tear fall down his cheek. "The foot is gone, no one will be chasing us anymore, guess we won't have to fight anymore. Except Leo but he's a cop, he gets to do it the proper way now. So I guess we're doing okay, so I guess I'll see ya later Master. Hope you're at peace."

"Raph I'm sure he's at peace." I stated, he smiled and rubbed my head.

"Yeah I guess he is, come on let's back inside." he replied, I smiled and went over to Splinters grave bowing before racing back and dragging him inside. I guess one could call this the end, but I think it's just a whole new beginning.

_Author's Note: I know this is a quick chapter especially since it is the last one but with my new life in University and some personal things I felt that this was best way to end this. I hope you all like it and maybe will read my other stories but it is time for this one to end. I may post a few little after thoughts but this will most likely be the last of this story. Thank you for reading. Bye guys. ^o^ Also here's a little bonus this is the original idea I had for this story and this is all I saved of the original draft._

Too bad Casey's missing all the fun I thought as I kicked a foot ninja square in the chest. Barely dodging another mans katanna. Karai's foor were a lot more challenging then old shredheads.

I was tackled from behind by four foot ninja, a needle jabbed into my arm and released it's contents. Pushing off the ninja's I ran to the top the nearest building racing across the rooftops. Running for a few blocks I climbed into the nearest manhole dashing back home.

Sneaking into my room I shut the door and leaned against it my heart rate slowing as I sunk down the door sitting down. Breathing deeply I began to feel dizzy, reaching up I locked the door before finally collapsing on the floor exhausted. Closing my eyes I drifted into a restless sleep.

(Later)

I awoke to see a pool of blood around me, I let out whimper of fear and slight pain. Shakily I got to my feet whimpering at the pain that shot through me. My bandana fell to my shoulders and I noticed how big everything in my room seemed. The rest of my gear laid in the pool of blood at my feet, looking down at myself I saw that most of my body was covered in bleeding wounds.

A wave of fear hit me as I recognized the placement of the wounds were where that man had hurt me when I was small. I began to picture the cruel man, I shook whimpering in fear. No, please don't make me relive that again...

"Weo!" I wailed, unlocking my door sobbing in fear. The door swung open as Leo scanned the room for me, I grabbed onto his leg feebly whimpering again "I'm down here..."

He looked down at me his eyes wide in shock, "R-raph.. oh god... Donnie! Mikey!" he shouted picking me up making me whimper in pain.

My two little brothers stumbled into the room, looking at me they stared in horror. Don snatched me from Leo's arms rushing me into his lab, I yelped as he touched one of the deeper gashes. Setting me down on the counter he frantically looked for his medical supplies. Mikey and Leo entered as soon as he began to wipe the blood of my trembling body.

"Weo what's happening?" I asked tears falling down my cheeks.

"I was hoping you would know that; what's the last thing you remember?" Don asked, as he gently began to disinfect my wounds which made me whimper and bite my lip.

"Getting into a fight with some foot ninja's" I replied my lip trembling.

"How old is he now?" Mikey asked.

"I think I'm five." I answered, Leo and Don looked at me sadly.

Leo gently rubbed my shell as Don finished bandaging my wounds, muttering something to himself before returning his medical supplies. Mikey looked confused at why I seemed so scared, I guess he didn't remember what happened.

(Leo's POV)

"My sons what was all the commotion?" Splinter called, I picked Raph up.

"Sensa!" he cried, as I brought him out to sensei.

"Raph went out last night and he called for me because he woke up like this." I explained, setting him down.

Running over he hugged Splinter, I think his mind reverted back a bit. Splinter hushed Raph as he whimpered in pain, those wounds probably hurt a lot.

"Sensa, I'm scared..." he whimpered, Splinter looked at him softly hushing him.

"Leo what's the matter with him?" Mikey asked in a whisper.

"You don't remember do you?" I replied.

"Remember what?"

"Raph disappeared when we were small he came back battered and scared when we were five almost a year after he disappeared. He told me that a bad human took him and hurt him, being this age must have brought back a lot bad memories for him." I explained back quietly.

His eyes went wide then he look softened, "I remember now, he jumped at everything for a long time but when he got better he got his gruff hothead personality." he added in a whisper.

"I'm going to call April and Casey to tell them what happened." I stated.

"No!" Raph whined, "Ape will tweat me like a baby and Casey will waugh at me!"

"Sorry Raph, but I'll tell them to behave." I replied, he pouted glaring at me childishly as I dialed April's cell.

"Hey Leo what's up?" she greeted.

"Something happened to Raph last night." I explained.

"Is he alright? Do you need me to come over right now?" she questioned worriedly.

"He'll be fine but I don't know how but he was exposed to something that de-aged him." I explained.

"How young?"

"Five, I think his mind reverted back to that age a bit too, he's pretty upset, doesn't help that he's hurt."

"Me and Casey will be down in a few."

"Alright but April he may be a bit scared of you and Casey."

"Don't worry I'll tell Casey to behave."

"See you in a bit."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone I saw Raph sitting with father on his chair clinging to his robes crying. I remember when he got home after we patched him up he refused to be alone, and clung to me and Splinter desperately. Guess he's scared just like back then.

Sitting down on the couch I watch as father slowly sooth him, coaxing him into talking a bit more like his usual self. Well at least for him at that age. Hearing the front door open I saw Raph squeak and cling to father's robes.

"Come here Raph, April and Casey are here to see you." I explained picking him up.

Carrying him over to our human friend he clung to me looking at them meekly. April seemed worried as Casey looked at Raph confused.

"Raph is that you?" Casey stated, he nodded.

"It's us Raph, do recognize us?" April asked.

"Uhuh, your Apwil and your Casey." he answered, pointing them out.

"What's the matter Raphie-boy you seem scared?" Casey said, reaching over to rub Raph's head.

This caused Raph shake and he buried his face into my neck, frowning I bounced him in my arms. Casey looked at me apologetically as slowly Raph finished whimpering and looked back at April and Casey.

"If we're scaring you we'll go." April said soothingly.

"Don't go, I'm not scared of you." Raph replied, raising a hand for Casey to high-five which Casey did gently making Raph smile.

"Hey Raphie come on I turned on cartoons for you." Mikey said, Raph cheered as Mikey scooped him up heading into the livingroom.

"How'd he get hurt?" Casey asked.

"He had those when he was five." I answered, they both looked at me confused. "When we were really small Splinter would take us topside, when we were four Raph disappeared, we found almost a year later battered up. He told us a mean human took him and hurt him, he doesn't like to talk about. That's why he's a bit jumpy."

"When I find that punk I'll beat him into the concrete." Casey growled.

"Poor Raph, that would explain his rough personality." April muttered.

Turning I saw Raph snuggled in between Mikey and Don as they watched Saturday cartoons. My poor little brother, you have been so broken for so long, maybe this time I can help you get better.

**The End**


End file.
